The Super-Avengers (Old Version)
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Crossover of MCU, Arrow-verse, Supergirl etc. Crossover: Kara Danvers works as a reporter and as the superhero, Supergirl. What will happen if she was selected into a team of hero's that would save the world? And fall for a man from the history books. (New version is posted!)
1. Meeting Fury

**This just came to me today and I acted on it. I love the Marvel Cinematic Universe and love watching Supergirl. When I went onto the crossovers there was only 4, one of them caught my interest while the others didn't. So I decided to create my own. Basically if this goes well and get a lot of attention, I might continue this, if not, then I will leave this as a one-shot.**

 **Also, for those of you who know me, I have other stuff to work on as well and thank you for all the support.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **5/2/17: IMPORTANT NOTICE! I WAS ORGINALY GOING TO HAVE EARTH 1 LAUREL LANCE IN THIS STORY AND THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS AND MAYBE READING THIS AGAIN. I CHANGED HER TO EARTH 2 LAUREL OR BLACK SIREN AND CHANGED THE ARROW SCENES. I WILL PROVIDE AN EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **Meeting Fury**

Kara flew through National City on her way home to her apartment. It had been a long day, from working at Cat Co. and dealing with Carr and also her job as Supergirl and work with the DEO with her sister, Alex Danvers, her boss, Hank Henshaw, aka J'onn J'onzz from Mars and her friend Winn. While also having to deal with the revelation of James Olson, her friend, being the vigilante named Guardian, and to make things more interesting, Winn was helping him.

Such another day of the life of Kara Zor-El or in earth terms, Kara Danvers.

But one interesting thing was something about today, Alex had mentioned something about the DEO and some other government agency working together on something but she forgot what it was about and who they were.

She could not wait to go home to relax and eat some pot-stickers while watching some TV. She saw her apartment coming into view and slowed her speed and glided into the window once she opened it.

She walked to the light switch while she thought about what was to be done for the work day tomorrow. When she flipped the switch nothing happened. Her brows furrowed and did it another time. There wasn't a power outage going on and her building was still lit.

What was going on?

"Busy day?" A voice said.

Kara nearly jumped and she spun around to see a shadow near one of the windows. She took a defensive stance and her mind raced with possibilities on what was going on. All them didn't end well and she knew this person knew her as Kara and Supergirl. How else could this person get in?

The person moved a little and turned on a lamp and his entire face and body was shown. A tall, bald man, who was wearing all black stood with his hands in the trench coat he was wearing and with her X-Ray vision, she could see he had a pistol holstered to his side and he was human. His weapon wasn't Kryptonite based so even if he was a threat, he couldn't harm her and he stood on the other side of the room.

His most notable feature was the eye patch and he seemed to give out a wave of authority and secrecy.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. And yes, I know who you are."

"If you know who I am. Then who are you?" Kara asked in an uncertain voice.

The man stood where he was and said," Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. We've been monitoring what you've been doing, with the DEO's permission and the personal permission of your sister and cousin. Good work, your cousin is proud and you're doing the country and the world, a great honor."

SHEILD? Why did that sound so… wait, that was the agency Alex told her about.

"Thanks, so why have you been monitoring me? And what's this all about?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?"

Of course she knew who Tony Stark was, he was a genius, millionaire inventor son of the late Howard Stark. And was also known as the superhero, Iron Man. Winn idolized him and Kara would find him admiring his suits. Another thing was when she was still an assistant to Cat, she knew she had a crush on him and also Cat had also interviewed him once. And also knew that Cat and him done something else in which she didn't want to know but Cat had mentioned it

"Of course I do. Who hasn't?" She said.

Fury nodded and took something out of his coat and dropped it on her table. She walked over to it and it read 'classified' with black letters saying 'The Avengers Initiative' on it.

"What if I told you that we were bringing a team together?" Fury said.


	2. New Development's

**Thanks for the support so far and I will post this to see where this goes and go ahead and tell me how I am doing. Also, I'm setting this sometime after 'We can be Heroes' but I won't be following the rest of the show but I might mention it. Also as you can tell this is set sometime after Iron Man 2 and Thor and I will be doing the ending when Steve wakes up in the first Captain America movie.**

 **Also I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate everyone else from Flash and Arrow because I haven't gotten into it, I tried to but I guess I need to get the DVDS or Netflix to do that. But I understand them enough to get the jist.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **New Developments**

Kara flew to DEO headquarters thinking over the documents Fury had given her. Basically another Government Agency wanted to recruit her, not only that but said agency wanted to recruit her for a team that would be called upon to help stop global threats. Which didn't make much sense because she and Clark were taking on global threats, mainly alien related. t Fury had explained that what if something would've happened to her or Clark and they wouldn't be able to save the day.

She asked if Clark had been asked and Fury said yes but Clark had said no and she knew the reason was he refused to work for any government agencies, besides the DEO. But she was surprised to find out he had suggested her for a candidacy.

That got her thinking and Fury had left telling her she had time to think it over. And if she didn't want in, then he understood.

She wasn't sure herself on what to do. She loved working at the DEO with Alex, Winn and Hank, and maybe Mon-El, who was still learning. And they were saving lives in National City and the way this Initiative worked it helped and saved lives on a global scale.

So far, she and Stark were approached to be candidates, but Stark was taken off because of his behavior that went on a couple of months ago and what happened during the Stark Expo. And then SHEILD would only want the Iron Man armor. She also chuckled because Winn basically worshiped Stark because of his tech and scientific know-how.

She also realized that Winn may also know about SHIELD and them monitoring her. She would have to talk to him when she got to the building.

She thought this whole secret thing was over with after she found out that James was Guardian and was Winn was helping him. Even though that topic was still sour to them.

She also read that they were looking for Steve Rogers, aka, Captain America, which didn't make sense because she remembered back at school that they said he was missing and presumed dead in her history class.

But she did find him sorta cute.

Also, another was Dr. Bruce Banner, who had turned into hulking green monster named Hulk after being exposed to a large amount of Gamma Radiation. She didn't know the specifics but part of Harlem in New York was trashed because of a fight between him and another mutant, monster thing called, Abomination. She was surprised Clark didn't go and stop him. But she guessed he was busy with something else or something. She didn't ask why.

Fury had said there was also some other candidates as well but would tell her if she joined. Plus he had also mentioned there was another Initiative as well but he didn't say and she didn't ask, she guessed it was on a need to know basis.

But now, she would have to think on it and ask Alex for advice. She landed on the balcony and walked inside the DEO building. Agents were walking about and doing their job. She saw Alex near the monitors and was talking to Winn. Kara tapped her sister on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey, how was your night?" She said.

Kara gave her a look and said in a nonchalant tone," Fine, met a secret agent in my apartment and he recruited me into some program. Also, you and Hank knew about this?"

Winn had a confused look and said to Alex," What is she talking about?"

Kara looked at Winn and said," You didn't know?"

Winn shot his hands up and said," I don't, is this some kind of sister thing or stuff I'm not to supposed to know?"

Alex bit her lip and sighed. She knew her sister needed answers and she had known about SHEILD wanting to recruit her sister for some time. She knew she should've told her but Fury and Coulson need to monitor her to see if she was a good candidate.

"Yes I did know. But it's a pretty interesting opportunity." Alex said.

"True, but this is the first time I'm hearing about these people. How do I know SHIELD is not like Cadmus?" Kara argued.

"Are you guys talking about The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division? Because it's a spy agency and is well known." Winn said.

"Well I've never heard of it."

"Well it's a successor to the SSR and was founded sometime after World War 2. And it's origins are in the U.S and possibly has agencies around the world." Winn explained.

"That and the SSR was in history class. You know, your boyfriend was mentioned during that lesson and during the lesson on WW2." Alex said with smirk.

Kara groaned and said," Will you give it a rest about me having a crush on Captain America?"

Alex chuckled and said," Only when it's stop being funny."

"How would you like it if I told Maggie some embarrassing stories. Like what happened during Sophomore year of High School?" Kara threated with a smug look.

Alex narrowed her eyes and said," Don't you dare."

Kara rolled her eyes while Winn was somewhat curious and split between knowing what they were talking about or leaving to give them privacy when Hank called for everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone. As you all may know, we are working with SHIELD. Some of you will be working for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S and will be leaving soon. That is all." He said and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What's Project Pegasus?" Kara asked.

"Top secret, only known to a selected few." Hank said. "So, what did you think about the offer Fury asked?"

Kara shrugged and said," Seems interesting but a little overwhelming but I like what I do here."

"I understand but, this is a chance to make something of yourself."

Kara snorted and said, "I'm already Supergirl, what else is there too do?"

Alex put a hand on her shoulder and said," What's he saying is that you need find something else, besides working here and at Cat Co. I mean look at Winn, he need to find his purpose and the next chapter of his life. And here he is."

"She has a point." Winn agreed.

"So, your saying that I should start my next chapter then and do something different?"

"Yes but you don't have to do it right away, you can think on it. If you need help with that, you know who to go to." Hank said.

Kara nodded with a smile and said," Thanks. Because this is all overwhelming and I have enough in my life to worry and think about."

"Then you should add this to your list of things to think of." Winn said in shocked tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused and turned around.

Her mouth dropped opened to see the News was on and the story that was playing was really shocking.

"Captain Steven Rogers, aka Captain America has been found and is alive. Rogers is well known war hero who stopped HYDRA, an organization lead by Johann Schmidt. Where he was found-"

"Huh... this is interesting." Kara mumbled.

* * *

Steve started to hear the sounds of a Baseball game and he slowly started to wake up. When he fully opened his eyes he could see he was laying down and was staring at a fan. He could hear the sound of cars, people outside and also a radio playing a baseball game, a familiar one as well. Which was odd because the last thing he remembered was that ditched the plane into the ocean and all went black.

He looked around find himself in a room that looked like a hospital room but he something was wrong.

He slowly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what was going on. The sound of a door opened and he turned to see a woman come in and gave him a smile.

"Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon." She said as she checked her watch.

Steve gave her a once over, she was attractive but she seemed odd, mainly with the clothes she was wearing, as if she wasn't comfortable in them and she also seemed to be standing a little too stressed. And what was going on right now, didn't seem right.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in a recovering room in New York City."

Steve gave her a suspicious look and said," Where am I really?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said with small smile, but Steve knew it was fake.

"The game." He said. "It's from May 1941. I know, because I was there."

Which was true because he remembered every bit of it and how the Dodgers won and he was with Bucky at the time.

Steve then got up and walked a couple of steps and said," Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers." She said, sounding frightened.

"Who are you?" He demanded with a raised voice.

The door opened again and two soldiers in black uniforms entered the room. Steve grabbed them and three them at the wall. They broke through and Steve ran out and took in his surrounds for a second and found he was in some kind of warehouse room or something and ran to a door.

He barely heard the woman speak to him as he ran out the door and found himself in a hallway full of people and stopped for a brief moment. He heard the woman on a loudspeaker of sorts and started running when some of the people tried to stop him. He pushed a couple of his way and ran to find the nearest exit and figure out what the hell was going on. He soon found the entrance and ran outside.

He found himself in a city full of people walking and talking and cars moving everywhere and everything was wrong. He then ran again, not knowing where he was going until he found himself somewhere very familiar but with differences.

It was Time Square. And he knew it was located in New York City and he had to guess he was in New York. He got out of his musings when the sound of sirens came and he turned around to find black cars with sirens surrounding him.

"At ease soldier!" Someone said.

Steve turned around to find an African American that looked like he was in charge.

The man gave in a sympathetic look and said," Look, sorry about the little show back there. But we thought it was best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asked, with a fear and confusion.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."

Steve had a shocked face and then took in his surrounds. The revelation was starting to sink in and he still didn't believe it but he knew the man wasn't lying.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Fury asked.

"Yeah… Yeah. I just… I had a date." Steve said, still processing what was happening.

Just what happened and how did he find himself in this situation?


	3. Trust with an Offer

**Here is the 3rd chapter and it's sorta of a filler plus a blooming friendship between a familiar red head. After this Fury will assign Kara a mission and it will be an interesting and fun one.** **Also thank you everyone for all the support!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **5/19/17: If you haven't read it, I left a note on the first chapter that you should read. Especially to the people who have read this before and are reading it again.**

* * *

 **Trust with an Offer**

Kara fell flat on her back, with a large whump when she hit the floor and looked up at the ceiling, feeling in a daze. The familiar Ginger hair and somewhat neutral look of Agent Natasha Romanov looked down at her, arms crossed.

"You lasted 10 seconds more than last time, not bad. But needs more improvement." She said in usual no nonsense tone.

Kara wished she was training with Alex because she seemed to be an easier sparring partner. While Natasha had a few more years experience than Alex and the most obvious difference was that Natasha was a Master Assassin and top agent in SHIELD.

The other people who were at the top was, Clint Barton, Fury, Agent Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson. Out of all of them she hadn't met was Clint, which was due being on assignment at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S and she didn't have clearance to even remotely go there and know what it was about. She tried asking Alex and Hank but they didn't say. She had heard how great of a great shot Clint was and how he never missed.

She had heard things from Clark about some Assassin, Bounty Hunter named Deadshot also held the title somewhere in Star City But she didn't have to worry that much about him because Oliver Queen or Green Arrow was dealing with him.

Clint and Natasha were partners and were close friends. She didn't ask how they met because Natasha didn't seem like the type to tell personal information about one-self.

Hill was Fury's Second in Command and was a by the book kind of person and seemed on edge but she had only interacted with her once so she didn't know much about her.

Phil was kind person and knew when to get serious. Her first interaction with him was on the phone when she accepted the offer from SHIELD and called the number Fury had given her. When in person he helped her out a little she felt he was an older brother or fatherly type person.

Before meeting her, she found out he was on assignment to get Captain Rogers safely out of the ice and he was a big fan of his. Although they did have a laugh when she told him she had a crush on him when she saw a couple of newsreels on him in her history class.

She had asked Fury how Rogers was doing and he said he was doing alright and was adjusting. Kara could relate, even though their adjustment was different. She had had to adjust to Earth and it's customs while Steve had to work with being 70 years in the future.

But they also lost family and friends. But Kara knew that veterans from WW2 were still alive but she wasn't sure if his comrades from the Howling Commando's were alive. While for her, sure Clark was alive but the other closest thing to friends and family was Astra, Non and their followers but Astra was dead with Non and the others either locked up or in hiding.

Also their relationship was strained before that.

Mon-El was a candidate as well but he came from Daxam and their first encounter was rocky but they soon became friends.

It had been 2 week since Kara had accepted Fury's offer. It was interesting and she had to learn about the workings of SHEILD and also train in a room similar that she and Alex trained in that made her like everyone else. But she was also glad that he let also work for the DEO and her job at Cat Co. even though it added a work load but Fury had told her it would keep her identity a secret.

But she was starting to get the hang of things and training was interesting. She also found out that the Avengers Initiative was scrapped by the World Security Council due to an incident somewhere in New Mexico. She had heard about them from Hank and how they also had oversight of both SHIELD and the DEO.

But Fury knew that the Initiative would be needed and still kept it up his sleeve.

Kara got up and rubbed the back of her neck. She got into a defensive stance and waited for the Black Widow to strike but she didn't.

"I believe that's it for now. How about some lunch?" She said.

Kara had a raised eyebrow and said," Really?"

"Yeah, we'll probably be working together and how many people get to say they met and talked with Supergirl?" Natasha said.

Kara thought about it for a moment and said, "Well… depends on who you ask."

"Well you can explain on the way. After I get some civilian clothes on. Also, you should too, or else we'll be trampled by fans of Supergirl or more realistically, politicians who want to boost their ego." She dryly said without a hint of humor but she knew she was joking.

But Kara could've sworn she saw a faint grin at the statement. The both of them walked to the locker room and got their civilian clothing on.

After that they walked out of the training room and into the hallway of the Triskelion, agents walked about doing business or just stood around talking. Kara knew they were talking about Natasha, or wondering who the blonde woman with glasses was doing with her. She did blush a little when she heard some of the male agents talked a little explicitly.

"Super-hearing giving you a bad time?" Natasha asked.

"It… has it's really um… interesting moments." Kara said flustered. "Especially the times at work a couple of times when people…"

She saw Natasha grimace a bit and said," Yeah, I got ya. So there's a coffee place down the street. You wanna go there?"

"Sure. But if you want to go to a bar, then you may have to deal with me not being able to get drunk. Higher metabolism." Kara said with a small smile.

Which was true due to earth liquor not being able to effect her but alien liquor was another story. She had gotten drunk because of a bet she and Mon-El had and Alex was a pain for the next couple of days after that incident.

"Coffee it is then."

The both of them laughed as they walked around the National Mall. After getting some Coffee, they decided to walk around and talk. Kara had suggested and Natasha agreed to it.

"So, when I came in, Cat had a look of pure shock and I knew she was trying to figure out how to salvage on how she thought she was wrong." Kara finished.

"Haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Thanks, Danvers." Natasha said with a genuine smile.

And score one for Danvers. She started to think that making people laugh and smile was another power.

"No problem. So… how did you find yourself with SHEILD anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Kara added the last part quickly.

Natasha gave her an un-trustful look and said," I only talk about that to those I trust."

Kara looked sorta hurt but understood and said, "Oh… sorry for asking then."

"But, I've read your file and seen what you could do. Since I've been training you, I realized how you can be trusted. You still have a lot to learn but your getting there. Go ahead and ask." Natasha said.

"Wha- wow… wait, are you serious?" Kara asked sorta caught off guard.

"Yeah, as long as you don't write some editorial or article about me then you're good." Nat said with smirk.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and said," Ok, thanks, for a second there, I thought I hit a nerve and you will get pissed at me or something."

"Oh believe me, you would know." Nat said but she turned slightly serious and said, "But I won't reveal everything about me, somethings I would like to keep to myself and and would only tell when I'm ready."

"Understood and thanks, that makes me feel safe." Kara deadpanned.

The both of them laughed again and started walking back to the Triskelion while talking about themselves and whatever was going on around the world and their lives.

Kara cheered in her mind on how she befriended one of the most feared agent and person in the world.

She could only imagine what would happen next.

* * *

 **Star City, Mayor's Office**

Thea Queen was walking in a hallway in the Mayor's office building. It had been a couple of months since her half-brother, Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, had become Mayor. And with her hanging up her Speedy persona, even though she would find herself picking up the mantle from time to time, the most recent was stopping an alien invasion with other heroes, which included Oliver, Laurel, Sara and others. One of the other things during that time was that Laurel, wasn't Laurel.

A month of so after Laurel's death by the hands of Damien Darhk, one of Flash's villians had sent an Army of Meta-Humans after him that included an alternate version of Laurel, who was known as Black Siren. After Team Flash defeated and imprisoned her, she was soon let go by Prometheus, a vigilante villain that had a vendetta against Oliver and forced her to work with him or he would kill her. He had sent her to pass off as the real Laurel and was told to mess with everyone emotionally. But she had slipped up a couple of times without anyone noticing except for Felicity, who uncovered her ruse. After her cover was blown they had locked her up and then escaped due to the power going out. After fighting her and Prometheus, Team Arrow captured her while Prometheus escaped. They put under A.R.G.U.S custody and Oliver had told them he hoped to help redeem her and be part of the team. Thea at the time thought he was nuts and that she was too far gone, which Felicity agreed, even though Thea had a suspicion that some of that was due to Felicity being jealous.

It wasn't until the Dominator situation that Oliver had went to Siren and asked for her help. Everyone didn't know how he did it but she agreed and helped them. After that Oliver had given her a deal, which was either they return her back to A.R.G.U.S custody or join the team, under supervision and redeem herself from all the bad choices she did. Siren had agreed, after thinking over what Oliver had said when she was in custody. After that Thea had, against her better judgement told everyone she was going to watch her and she could stay at her apartment she had shared with the original Laurel. Oliver was skeptical but Siren or how she wanted to be called, Laurel, agreed with her. She told them how her version of Thea Queen had died from a drug overdose, even though Siren had tried to help her.

After that they were building or rebuilding their friendship, which wasn't that hard, considering that her Earth 2 counterpart was the same as her and was close to Earth 2 Oliver, Tommy and Laurel. Some of the team still had their doubts but were starting to warm up to her. Sara and Quentin were taking baby steps with Siren but both had been making progress.

Prometheus was still an issue but they had managed to protect Laurel from him. And they asked if she had ever saw his face and she had said no, which made everyone suspicious but Oliver could tell when someone was lying and she wasn't.

Although the hassle of explaining to everyone in the city and the courts about the different version of Laurel was interesting. But, Oliver had came up with a cover story about Laurel being in Protective services and faking her death and had recently gotten out of danger. Which was plausible to everyone and the only problem was that the original Laurel was a lawyer and Siren wasn't. So getting a day job for her was tough but Oliver had placed her as an adviser, with also flash sessions in law and other things the original Laurel knew. So far, she was good and played the part well.

And the fact there was also another Archer in town as well, was another added strain. So far, there was only glimpses of her, yep there was enough evidence to know that it was a female, was of the arrows she used and a couple of blurry pictures. How Team Arrow hadn't come into contact with her yet, was a mystery.

To some things up, life in Star City, crazy and hectic.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked behind her to see one of the assistants was walking with someone next to her. The man looked to be in his late forties early fifties and he seemed to have a wave of authority and confidence, not as much as Ollie's but somewhere along the line, he also held a folder.

"Uh, Miss Queen, there's someone who would like to speak with you and the Mayor." She said.

"Do you have an appointment?" Thea asked.

"No miss Queen but I have a proposition for you and your brother. It's very urgent." He explained.

Thea wasn't sure what was this man's intentions but he seemed trustworthy but she didn't know for sure considering her line of work and the people she had dealt with in the past. She would have to keep an eye on him for the time being.

"Ok, follow me." She said.

The both of them walked to the Mayor's Office while Thea kept an eye on the man next to her, without letting him know of course. She knocked on the door and heard someone say come in and they walked inside. Oliver, Diggle and Rene were in there minus Quentin and they were working on something. She closed the door and looked at everyone else. She could see the gears turning in Oliver's head as he looked confused at the man in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but first, I would like to congratulate you on what you've done for the city, Mr. Queen." He said.

Oliver grinned with nod and said," Just doing my part, I believed the city needed someone to help clean up and save it, besides Green Arrow and his team."

The man nodded and said," Oh I know, you and your team are doing fine. Your skills with a bow and arrow are remarkable, we have someone who has the same skill set as you."

She knew it.

Normally, Oliver would've held someone against a wall and held one of his arrows or Flechette's, but considering they were in a public office, they couldn't do anything without causing a scene. Thea walked away from the manand stood with Rene and Diggle. While Oliver stood up and they all gave the man a cold expressions. While the person receiving the glares, had a look that seemed to suggest he was used to something like this.

"Who sent you, and what do you want?" He demanded.

The man kept a calm look and said," Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." John said. "But how do we know if your actually part of it?"

"It in my front left pocket." Coulson said and pulled it out and gave it to Thea.

Thea grabbed it and took out his I.D and inspected it.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth." She said.

Everyone relaxed a little bit, but their was still tension in the room. Oliver didn't really know the specifics of what SHIELD did, but had heard snippets from Diggle.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Little surprised you didn't do anything extreme, like you normally do, but given the circumstances. I assume that's what Director Fury would've gotten if he was here and hid the shadows until the right moment. Now if you wonder why I am here, I wanted to give you this." Phil said and handed the folder to Oliver.

He took it and everyone looked at what he had and he opened it and read it. He had a look of interest, as did Thea and Diggle but Rene had a raised eyebrow and said.

"So what's the Avengers and Justice League Initiative?" He asked.

* * *

 **Interesting ending and now I brought Team Arrow into the mix. Also I originally kept Laurel alive but I decided to change it to have Earth 2 Laurel or Black Siren in this. Sorry if any of you read this again and were confused.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Meeting's with a Hero and Alien

**Another chapter in the day after I posted the other. I'm on a roll! Also, Steve will be in this chapter and will be interacting with Kara. Some funny and interesting things will happen.**

 **For those of you who don't know. The Marvel and DC universe's, mainly the movie and tv show universes coincide with each other in one universe in this story. So yeah, the marvel movies, Supergirl, Flash and Arrow are all in this. I haven't watched Flash and Arrow all that much but I've been watching clips and reading online and I understand them enough.**

 **Like I said before, I'll be doing some of the Marvel movies that had a big impact, mainly Avengers 1 and 2 with Cap 2 and 3. I'm not sure if I'll be doing episodes of Supergirl, Flash or Arrow but I'll try.**

 **I also know this is a lot of work but I'm creating an outline for this.**

 **So hang on and enjoy the ride. And updates for this will depend on time and College.**

 **Also, they haven't said anything about where National City is so I decided to place it in New York State.**

 **I own nothing. It all goes to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Meeting's with a Hero and Alien**

Kara drove through rural New York to the cabin Captain Roger's or Steve was staying at. To say she was nervous, was an understatement, it wasn't everyday you meet someone from the history books and was a living legend.

Captain America was practically the first superhero!

 _Flashback_

 _Kara was going over some notes for one of her articles. Carr was starting to warm up to her but he would never say it but she could tell. Alex would've helped but she was making up some lost time with Maggie because of the incident with the White Martian's. So she was stuck in her apartment by herself._

 _Her phone then started to ring and checked the caller. There was no ID but she recognized the number as Phil's and answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kara, how are things?" Phil's voice said._

 _"Fine, just fixing some things on an article I have to get published. What's up?"_

 _"A mission. It's a yes or no question. Director Fury believes your right for the job."_

 _Kara felt a wave of excitement and said, "What is it?"_

 _"Well, Captain Rogers is done with being evaluated and spent some time in a cabin we set up for him to help him adjust. We have an apartment set up for him in New York and National City. Fury wants you to be his chauffeur if you will. To help him through all of this and help him through modern life."_

 _Kara's eyes widened and said, "Wait, what? W-why me? I mean I'm flattered Fury thinks I'm right for the job but why me?"_

 _Phil sighed and then told her in a sympathetic voice," You of all people should know how it feels to be in a foreign environment. You came to a new planet with no idea what it was like and Captain Rogers spent 70 years on ice and woke up in a world he didn't recognize. So that's something you two can relate on. Also, you gotten the hang of Earth life and know everything about the modern world. So, what do you say?"_

 _Kara pursed her lips and thought it over. Phil was right and Fury made the right call. Steve needed help and who better to do it was her. Yes they are people who were or are lost in a new world. Kara's was a little more extreme than Steve's but they were in the same wheelhouse._

 _When she first came to Earth, the Danvers welcomed her with open arms and Clark had helped when he could. She didn't know anything about Earth until Alex helped and now she acts like everyone else like a normal person… well, almost normal._

 _"Agent Danvers, you still there?" Phil asked._

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Tell Fury I'll take the job."_

 _"Good. We would've had Natasha or someone else to do it. But, Natasha is back in Russia, which is classified for why and I believe the other agents wouldn't work. So just me a call if you want to stay in National City or go to New York City and we'll send Captain Rogers your way or you can come and get him. Also, he's been updated on the alien and superhero front so if you want to let him know about Supergirl, then go ahead. Any questions?" Phil said._

 _"You guys got him an apartment here?" She asked._

 _"Yes or if you want, he can stay with you and you two can have some fun." Phil with an amused tone._

 _Kara's cheeks burned at the slight innuendo that Phil was getting at and she knew he was joking. But that didn't help the embarrassment she felt._

 _"R-right, thanks Coulson."_

 _"Anytime. I'll keep you posted." He said and hung up._

It had made sense, National City was in the state of New York and New York city was also in the state, so if Steve wanted to, they could commute, within reason at anytime. The car she was driving wasn't SHIELD or DEO issue because she wasn't the SUV type. It was actually Maggie's car, which was a 1969 Ford Mustang GT, she wasn't using it and she didn't mind. But Maggie had asked her to get an autograph for her from Cap himself.

She was on the dirt road and started seeing the cabin up ahead and stopped when she got to the driveway.

Kara breathed, trying to relax herself and hoped she wouldn't act dump or a klutz around him. She turned off the car and walked to the door after she got out. She got to the front door, and she fixed the jeans, shirt and jacket she was wearing and also straightened her glasses. She knocked on the door and waited.

She looked around and had to admit that it was a nice place and the forest gave off a nice serene feel to it. It was a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of the city. And the sounds of birds chirping and the other local wildlife were nice. She didn't notice when the door opened and Steve looked to see a blonde woman looking out into the forest.

"Uh, ma'am?" He said.

The woman jumped and looked around and then laid eye on him. Steve could tell she was ready for a fight with the look in her eyes and the posture she had. She didn't look like an agent, she looked more like an assistant of sorts but he knew that looks can be deceiving.

Kara looked at Steve and relaxed. She then looked at him, top to bottom and had to admit he was well built and was attractive. The newsreel's weren't lying about the way he looked and she got out of her stupor when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something and I blanked out for a second… I'm, uh, Agent Kara Danvers, I'm here to be your chauffer or helper… or whatever." She said nervously and giggled.

Smooth, Danvers, smooth.

Steve smirked at her nervousness, finding it cute and said," No problem, ma'am. Glad to meet you. All I have is my duffle bag, and where should I put it?"

"In the trunk of the car, you ride in the passenger seat. Unless you want to sit in the trunk like your being kidnapped by the mob?" Kara joked.

"Thanks and I'll stick to the passenger seat." He said with a smile and got his duffle bag that was near the door.

"Here let me get that for." She said and got it.

She carried it with ease and put it in the trunk and closed it. Steve had already locked up and gotten into the passenger seat. Kara got into the driver's seat, closed the door and started the car and then drove.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Kara took a peak at Steve. He looked like he had something on his mind and was staring blankly ahead. No doubt he was thinking about everything and that made her feel sorry for him.

"So, how are you adjusting?"

"It's uh, going well." He said half-heartedly.

"So, aliens huh? Pretty shocked?"

Steve actually chuckled and said," Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself, but apparently their living among us. I always thought there was life on other planets and I guess I was right. Looks like the movies were right."

Kara smiled and said, "Yeah, so, have you heard of the superhero's that are from other planets. Like Superman or Supergirl?"

"Yeah, Superman seems like a good guy. While his cousin isn't half bad, but she does need to work on her fighting techniques. While I have been hearing of the vigilantes in other cities and the people who have been causing mayhem."

"Makes you wish for a more simpler time huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Kara nodded and thought of an idea and smirked.

"So, Supergirl, what are your thoughts? I'm from National City and I'm just wondering."

"Well, besides her fighting, I can say she fights for everyone and is forgive me for being sorta open but she is rather cute and attractive. Also she's a woman and knows how to defend herself. Which is a pretty good role model for people and is a step ahead on how women were back from my time."

"Interesting. So you think she's cute?"

"Yeah."

"What are your thoughts on women being out of the home."

"Well it's different, but it is a step in the right direction. The world has changed and they followed it."

Kara felt a swell of pride from his comments about her and decided to spring the trap.

"So, you think I'm cute then, huh?" She said with a sly look.

Steve's face clouded in confusion and said," I'm sorry? I beg your pardon?"

"Well you said I'm cute and I need to fix my fighting techniques. And yes I'm Supergirl." She said with a confident smile.

Steve's eyes widened in shock and Kara started to laugh when Steve started to blush and try to salvage what he said.

"Oh… well I-I, didn't know. And I would like to, uh, apologize for what I said." He spluttered.

Kara found his attempt to apologize cute and it sorta reminded of her sometimes.

"No… no it's fine. You should've seen the look on your face though. And I don't mind." Kara said after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, so you're from… Krypton right?"

"Yep. I miss it though. Clark or Superman was just a baby and didn't experience it. I was just 13 when I left. So you can imagine when I got here I was scared and confused. Just like you… but in a different way." Kara said.

Steve nodded in understanding and said," Yeah, SHIELD gave me the rundown on you guys. I'm sorry for the loss of your planet. So I take it you helped your cousin become a hero?"

"No that was all him. My pod got knocked off course and I ended up in a place where time stopped. I stayed there until I got out and crashed landed on Earth. So I was still 13 and now I'm 24 but in reality I'm in my fifties."

"Seriously?"

"Hmmhm. Your still in your early 20's but your ninety something biologically."

"So we're sorta the people out of time and planet I take it." Steve said.

"Yeah, also, my identity of Supergirl is a secret so please don't tell."

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. So you work for SHEILD?"

"Yes, and also for the DEO and as a reporter."

"Quite a work load."

 **Kennedy Space Center, Florida, 10:56 A.M**

"Sir, we have an unidentified object entering the atmosphere." A technician said.

A General with name tag C. Perry looked at the screen and saw something flying into the atmosphere.

"What's it's trajectory?"

"Looks like, somewhere in New York State."

General Perry sighed in annoyance and said, "Great, just what we need. Contact the DEO and get Director Henshaw on the line. We got ourselves another visitor."

 **Rural New York, 10: 57 A.M**

Kara started to hear a noise and stopped the car. Steve asked what was wrong but Kara was hearing something. She got outside and looked around with Steve following suit.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Kara didn't listen and used her hearing and found the source of the noise and looked up. A fireball was coming from the sky and her eyes widened.

"Steve, GET DOWN!" Kara yelled.

Kara tackled Steve to the ground and heard the ship or pod crash somewhere nearby. They looked to where it crashed and it was in a field. It wasn't smoking but nobody came out.

Kara noticed she was still on top of Steve and she was close to his face. She scrambled off of him and she was blushing profusely and she didn't notice that Steve had the same look.

"I'll go check on the ship, you, uh, stay here." She said and ran to the crash site while she started to take off her clothes and her Supergirl costume was under them.

Steve didn't listen and went to the trunk of the car and opened it. He unzipped it and brought his shield and ran after Kara.

She was already in her Supergirl uniform and she heard her blue tooth go off and she answered it.

 _"Kara? It's Alex, where are you?"_

"I'm sorta busy, what's up?"

 _"NASA called and an alien ship crashed in New York somewhere. We're heading towards it."_

"Huh, well, I'm at the crash site now and I'll explain later. I'll be waiting." Kara said and ended it.

She then heard someone behind her and looked to see Steve running towards her with his Shield. She looked in awe, actually seeing the famous shield that he used and it was so much cooler to see in person. But she realized she had told him to stay put.

"I said to stay, you don't know who or what's in there." Kara said.

"Sorry, ma'am but you may need my help. Also, this is actually my first alien encounter like in the movies." He said the last part a little excitedly.

Kara sighed and said," Fine, also you call me by my name, and I'm not that old. Also, you have to call me Supergirl when I'm in costume."

"Sure thing. Also, who were you talking too?" He asked.

"My sister, I'll explain later. Let's proceed with caution."

Steve nodded and they walked to the crashed ship. It looked a little beat up with the color scheme looking black and red.

"Maybe I should go. There might be some diseases or something that might harm humans."

Steve nodded and said," Fair enough. I'll stay out here and watch out for anything."

"There will be, my sister and the DEO, just tell them who you are and tell them what I'm doing." Kara said.

Steve had small grin and said," I also you might have an ear load from her and your superior?"

Kara snorted in amusement and said," You have no idea. I won't go in, I'll just take a look around."

Kara was about head over to the ship when a hatch opened. The both of them took a defensive stance but they then had a confused look on who came out.

A girl that looked to be a teenager came out and rubbed her head but the most distinct thing about her was that she was bald and was green.

She walked out and went towards them but soon fainted in front of Kara. Kara got down to check if she was alright.

"I have a pulse." She said.

"K, so… what is she?" Steve asked in awe.

Kara looked at her again and had a disbelieving look.

"Well, get ready for a kicker because this is a green Martian, from Mars." Kara said.

* * *

 **As you can tell, yes it's the Young Justice version of Miss Martian, or Megan. I have nothing against the Supergirl version but I like the Young Justice version better.**

 **I also hoped you all liked the interactions between Kara and Steve. I had some fun writing that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said before if any of you are confused, I'm using the Young Justice version of Miss Martian and I will try to explain about the events of the recent episode of Supergirl differently.**

 **Also I know I haven't showed that much character's in Marvel but they will come soon.**

 **2/15/17: Added a little to the Bruce and Oliver part because it felt rushed. Also, I changed the person who's going to be Robin. I decided to go to Damian Wayne instead of Tim Drake. The reason for that is because I've been watching clips from Son of Batman and the sequels and he grew on me.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Kara? Kara? Damn… she hung up." Alex said annoyed.

"Well, you know her." Hank said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know. Pilot, how long until we get there?" Alex said.

"In a minute Agent Danvers, you can probably see the crash site now." The pilot said.

Alex and Hank looked outside to see the ship coming into view, Alex had never seen a ship like that before but when she turned to Hank to ask, he had look of apprehension and shock.

"Hank… do you know what kind of ship is that?" Alex asked carefully.

"It's…a Martian Bio-Ship." Hank said.

"Then we might have a White Martian on our hands… or maybe a Green?" Alex hopefully said the last part.

"One can only hope. All agents, we have a Code Orange, stay alert. Mr. Schott, what do you see down there?"

Winn on was on the computers at the DEO and looked through Satellite video and said, "Let's see from the satellites I can see Kara down there and she's talking too… oh my God!"

"Winn, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Kara is with… she's with-"

Hank had a annoyed look and said," Who is it?"

Winn looked at the video with a disbelieving look and said excitedly," She's with Captain freakin America!"

"Wait, what?" Alex said.

"I am not lying, and I can see his shield." Winn excitedly said.

Alex massaged her temples in annoyance, she would be excited too but they were in a middle of an operation. she was starting to think Winn's fangirling was worse than Kara's.

Hank kept himself from snapping at end and said calmly," Who else?"

"Right, right, sorry about that. Let's see… wait, the hatch to the ship just opened. And someone just came out and fainted at Kara's feet. And it's a… your not going to believe this. It looks like a green Martian."

Alex and Hank had a shocked look and the helicopter then descended to the ground. Hank was the first one off with Alex behind him. Other agents were following them and setting up a perimeter.

Hank ran over to Kara and Steve and looked at the person on the ground.

"Hank, do you know who she is?" Kara asked.

"M'gann M'orzz… she's my niece." Hank said in a disbelieving tone.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprise, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne sat in his office doing some paperwork and working on some files on criminals. Recently, the crime boss, Black Mask had been doing some Bank Robberies with high tech alien weaponry and had been trying to figure out how to combat it. Dick and Barbara had been helping as well with Barbara using her Oracle persona to try to find some chatter but nothing useful came up.

He still thought the terrorist group, Project Cadmus was to blame but nothing conclusive came up nor had they take responsibility. He guessed the recent jailing of their leader, Lillian Luther was to blame and they were hiding in the shadows, after she was turned in by her own daughter, Lena Luthor, who was also the sister to Lex.

He had to guess not all Luthor's were bad but he had to keep an eye on them like Clark.

But having Damian around was nice, stressful due to personality and upbringing before he knew of his existence but it was great to have him. They have their differences but they got along. Dick was helpful when he had the time, and Barbara thought he was adorable and helped as well. Even though the former had annoyed Damian and Bruce found it amusing.

Which also reminded him that he was going to spend the day with him once he was done with the stuff he was doing.

But he still felt guilty for what happened to Jason. And it didn't help that The Joker had left the crowbar he beat Jason with at the steps of GCPD and Commissioner Gordon had signaled him to give him it, without knowing the meaning and story behind it.

 _Flashback_

 _Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon stood on top of the roof of the Police Station while the Bat Signal shown into the night. To the citizens of Gotham, it was a beacon of hope in a dark city. But for one's on the wrong side of the law, it was the signal to hide and fear for one's life, hoping The Batman wouldn't show up, beat them and leave them tied up for the police to find them._

 _But only a selected few found it entertaining and wanted to see if they could have a fight and possibly beat The Batman and his team. None had been successful and criminals believed he wasn't even a man._

 _Sometimes he would wonder what would've happened if someone like Batman had been around during his days as a Detective, when freaks, monsters, and people coming back from the dead was somewhat normal for Gotham, which it still sorta was to this day. Then things would've gone differently but that was dream, just a dream._

 _He scratched his chin and felt the stubble of a beard coming, Lee would sometimes joke he would look like Harvey but he didn't see it. Barbara had told her Uncle Harvey and he had said if he did, then he would marry an alien. But with today's alien issues it was possible._

 _He soon felt a presence behind him and said," Busy night?"_

 _"Sorta quiet, tonight, can't imagine why." A deep voice said._

 _Jim had a raised eyebrow, turned around and said," Did you just crack a joke?"_

 _"Not important, you wanted to see me?" Batman said._

 _Jim sighed and said," Well, earlier today a package was left on the steps of the station, nothing explosive was in there but an item was in it, including a letter. We didn't open it because it was addressed to you." He said and motioned to something on a table._

 _Batman walked over to it, it was a good thing he had his cowl on or else Gordon would've seen his eyes widened in shock._

 _A blooded crowbar laid on the table and a note was near it. He picked up the note and opened it._

 _Just wanted to give you a present. Had a fun time with your sidekick but he didn't talk, must've been from blood in his mouth. HAHAHAHA!_

 _Love, Joker_

 _P.S. Harley wanted to say hello Batsey._

 _Batman gritted his teeth in anger. A memory of when he was teenager came to mind. When he had first fought with the Joker or Jerome Valeska at a carnival that was made by him during the riots when he blew up the power and Gotham was in a state of anarchy. He had tried to kill him like last time but managed to escape long enough to fight him in a Hall of Mirror. Before he could actually finish him off he saw himself in one of the mirrors and saw what he would've become and had stopped. Jerome had been taken into custody after that. For Bruce It was also the night of his first steps to becoming Batman._

 _"Who's it from?" Jim asked._

 _Batman placed the note in his utility belt and said, "Not important, get rid of that thing."_

 _With that he ran and jumped off the roof. Jim ran to the edge and looked down, but saw nothing._

 _Jim shook his head, not wanting to know how he did that and walked back downstairs, after he threw the crowbar into the garbage and turned off the signal. He was supposed to home soon anyway, Lee was going to make Lasagna and tonight was one of the rarest nights Barbara would be home and be out doing stuff with friends or at her dorm working on her classes._

 _End of Flashback_

Bruce got out of his musings when he heard his desk phone went off and turned the speaker on.

"Yes?"

 _"Mr. Wayne, a Mister Oliver Queen is here to see you."_

"Let him in."

The door soon opened and Oliver Queen walked in and closed the door. Both Bruce and Oliver knew about each others alter ego's as Batman and Green Arrow, respectively. It was due to an incident in which both vigilantes

"Mr. Queen, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked.

Oliver tossed a folder at his desk and Bruce looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you know about this?" Oliver asked in a neutral tone.

Bruce sighed and said," I was the first one reached out by Fury at the time. Both Initiatives seemed interesting and he let me pick which one I would suggest some Candidates for. I took the League while he went with the Avenger's Initiative. I had some candidates in mind and you were one of them."

Oliver had a raised eyebrow and said," Dare I ask why you suggested Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative?"

"I didn't, Fury gave me the reins on the League while he and SHIELD kept the Avengers."

"Uh-huh, so what's the status on this project?"

"It was shutdown, but Fury believes that these would be needed in the future."

Oliver crossed his arms and said," Why do I have a feeling we can't trust him."

"Just have to keep an eye on him, a man has to have his secrets. Besides, he sees the big picture."

"How so?"

Bruce got out of his chair and went to the window and looked out. Oliver took the cue and walked over and stood next to him. Bruce's office had a clear view of Gotham, normally it would've been overcast due to the pollution or something. Last time he had spoken to Tony Stark, he was busy trying to make a new renewable energy source that could revolutionize and help the planet. Bruce had the suspicion that he would use it on Stark Tower first as a test run.

He would have to ask Stark about it, when he had the time.

He also had a feeling that Stark knew he was Batman, he would never tell him unless it was the right time. He wasn't the kind of person who would give away that can't of information, unlike Stark himself.

"You and I both know that we live in a bigger world, full of things that we aren't able to comprehend. Legislation for aliens are being made and the act that President Marsdin signed as well. But we know that not all of them come for a new life, there's also people with powers like Meta-Humans and Mutants, and people who have vendetta's and other plans. People like you, me, Superman and Supergirl can take them but. There's a bigger picture, a possible bigger threat."

"Like with the Dominator's." Oliver stated.

Bruce gave him a curt nod and said," Yes. They're only the first and how to stop something like that, is to have a team. Fury sees that, and that's why he was making the Avenger's and League Initiative."

"I see what your getting at. So, he's tasking you to find candidates then?"

"Yes and also the others who sign up for it get to choose. I assume you'll ask your team?"

Oliver smirked and said," Might as well. Sara would be hard to contact since she's traveling through time and I guess space like that British show. But Felicity has done it before."

"And what about Laurel?"

Oliver frowned and had a guilty look, thinking back to the events of the prison riot. Damian Darhk had stabbed Laurel with one of his arrows and she had died after looking like she was fine. He and everyone else was devastated but that didn't stop him from vowing to find Darhk and kill him. It wasn't until the whole city banded together against Darhk and his men that they managed to kill him and stop him from destroying the city.

After that, there was an incident with an Earth 2 version of Laurel that ended with her arrested and then later she would join Team Arrow in order to redeem herself after the crimes she committed and the path she had took.

"Everything's going well, she doesn't want to be called Black Canary yet because she feel's she doesn't deserve the name yet. But I feel she's making progress. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"True, what about Dinah Drake?"

"Well, we have two people who can emit Sonic Screams and the both of them are getting along."

Before Bruce could say anything else, the door abruptly opened and a kid in his early teens came in.

"Father, I-" Damian said and looked at them.

Damian gave Oliver a glare while Bruce gave him a look that said 'knock it off' and he did.

"I told you to knock before entering." Bruce said.

Damian shrugged without a care and said," Been waiting for you to finish whatever it is you were doing and I got bored."

"Just, stay outside until I'm done, ok?"

"Fine." He huffed and walked out and closed the door, a little hard with a slam.

Bruce thought he saw Oliver relax a little and said, " You know he won't attack you like last time right?"

"Well, someone raised and trained a little by Ra's Al Ghul need to be on there guard." Oliver stated.

"You know he's your nephew right?"

"Not officially and you know why. Well, I'll be heading out. I'm going to talk with Barry later. To see if he want's in, I assume you suggested him as well?" Oliver said and soon left.

Bruce sighed and went back to his desk, he closed everything and locked the stuff he was working on in his desk. He would have to have a talk with Damian with barging in.

* * *

 **DEO Headquarters, National City**

Everyone soon got back to the DEO with M'gann in the infirmary, still unconscious.

"Alright, her vitals are all normal and she doesn't have any injuries. She just passed out from exhaustion or something. But overall, she's fine." Alex read on her tablet.

"Judging by the way she crashed I can see why." Kara said.

"At least she's alright." Steve said.

Steve soon felt like someone was watching him and he turned around to see Winn who was staring at and also was holding his Shield with interest. The others soon notice.

"Winn, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

Winn jumped and put the Shield down with a guilty look.

"Wha- I was just… uh, admiring the handiwork. Oh come on. Vibranium is one the rarest substances on Earth and one of the areas it can be found is Wakanda. Also I am a huge fan of your work and what happened to you." Winn defended.

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Steve who walked over to Winn and held his hand out and had small grin.

"Thank you son. But may I have it back?"

"Uh, sure, Captain or Steve… may I call you Steve?" Winn said as he handed him the shield.

"Steve is fine."

Kara found the interaction funny but realized Winn sorta acted like her when she had first met and talked to Steve. But for her it was for different reasons.

Alex leaned over to Kara and whispered, "He sorta reminds of Chris Leigh."

"Your first crush in High School?" Kara whispered and she nodded.

"So, she's going to fine?" Hank asked.

"Yeah and isn't this great? You're not the last one!" Kara happily said.

Hank nodded and looked at M'gann, with a small smile.

Later, Kara and Steve were outside on the balcony watching the day life.

"So, what did you think about today? Also sorry about Winn, he get's excited and nervous when he meets his idols or something that interests him." Kara.

Steve smiled a little and said," No it's alright, he seems like a nice person. But with your question. To be honest, this the most interesting thing to happen to me."

Kara had a raised eyes, smirked and said," Not even when you fought in WW2?"

"I meant since I woke up, it's not everyday you meet aliens and also come in contact with ones that have crashed."

Kara giggled and said," Then you probably need to start working here, it's an everyday occurrence."

Steve found Kara's giggling cute and said," Are you offering me a job?"

"No, I assumed Fury recruited you for SHIELD already."

"He did, but I want to relax and get used to all of this. I'll probably go back into all of this in the future." Steve explained.

Kara nodded at the logic, understanding why he said that but, she soon got an idea and smiled.

"Well, I am supposed to be watching over you or chaperone you. That means we can hang out, go to New York City, I can show you what the future has to offer. But within reason, I also have a job at Cat Co. Media which is how I keep my secret identity a secret." Kara said.

Steve nodded and said," Sounds like a plan."

Alex and Winn were watching them from the computers as they talked, Winn was thinking on something and Alex had a mischievous look on her face after thinking about something.

"Bet ya they will hook up soon." Alex said.

"You, are so on." Winn said and they fist-bumped.

* * *

 **Wow, I brought Batman into the mix. Also as you can tell, I'm using the Gotham version of the characters in this. And yes, I do believe Jim and Lee will be together by the end of the season, they just need to work out the issues.**

 **Also about the Chris Leigh thing, look up 'Not another Teen Movie' cast and you'll get it. I didn't come up with it but a reviewer named Lois117 did and I decided to do it.**


	6. Helping out Friends

**Thanks to everyone again for all the support! It's great that you guys like this. Also here are some updates on this.**

 **1) Spider-Man will be in this chapter and he would be a mixture of his movie and tv roles with his resemblance looking like Andrew Garfield and have having organic webs like Toby Maguire's Spider-Man. He won't be breaking the fourth-wall like the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon version of him. That's saved for Deadpool. But I don't know if I should include him or not. Also Spidey will be paired with someone, it's not May Jane or Gwen but's someone from the Arrowverse.**

 **2) For you Young Justice fans, I will be doing a version of them in the future and if you know about the Secret Avengers, I will be doing a version of them as well. I have rosters planned but if you have some suggestions, I'm all ears. Also both teams will be mixture of Marvel and DC characters.**

 **3) For DC, I'll follow as much as I can, considering there's a large library in the animated department while the DCEU is still making movies, with the Justice League and Wonder Woman movies in the works. Also I actually liked Dawn of Justice, I think it needed some work here and there but good.**

 **4) Yes, both teams will be helping each other out, first one is in the first Avengers.**

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Also, for those of you who are familiar with my work, I started a Pinterest board for this story, but I'm still working on it. I've done it with my other stories to give them more depth. So if you have an account, feel free to check them Out.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Helping out Friends**

 **DEO Headquarters**

M'gann started to stir and started to drift back to consciousness, the only sound she could hear was a beeping sound. The last thing she remembered was getting away from Mars and crash landing on Earth.

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up and took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of room that looked like a hospital and saw someone near one of the tables. She didn't know who she was but she heard through Earth's radio and TV signals about anti-alien groups like Cadmus. So there was a possibility that she was there and was going to be experimented on.

The person, who turned out to be a woman got and turned around. She looked surprised to see to see her awake and then smiled a little. She was about to walk over to her but M'gann shot out her hand and the person then flew back into the computers.

M'gann then got up and took her form. She then walked out of the room as alarms blared and people in black were coming and she walked down stairs to the other level, pretending to act casual.

She then heard someone call for someone named Alex. The name sounded familiar but she didn't know why but she soon remembered that she shape shifted into her and turned around.

Her eyes widened and to see a pretty blonde woman in a costume of sorts walking towards her looking worried and also ready for something.

"Alex, what's going on? What's with the alarm?" She asked.

M'gann realized she was Supergirl and she a lot cooler than on TV.

"Supergirl?" M'gann said.

Kara's face had confused look and said," Yeah?"

M'gann squealed a little and then gave her hug and said," I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! You're awesome!"

Kara was both confused and a loss of words of the weird behavior her sister was acting. She was just talking to Winn about something when the alarm started to blare and was about to go check out what happened when she saw Alex walking down the steps and heading to the balcony. Not only that, she acted like she was meeting her for the first time and they weren't even family but strangers of sorts.

She was about to ask her what was wrong when she heard someone familiar call her name. She let go of 'Alex' and turned around. Her confusion skyrocketed and shock came as well as Alex came down the steps with her hand near her weapon and she looked a little disheveled.

"Kara, that's not me. It's M'gann." She said.

Kara's brow furrowed her confusion and turned around to see M'gann with a guilty look and rubbing her arm and wasn't making eye contact.

"Everyone stand down and turn off the alarm!" Hank's voice boomed.

Hank looked at M'gann's direction and morphed into J'onn J'onzz.

"M'gann, it's me." He said.

M'gann eyes widened and ran over to him and hugged him with J'onn giving one back.

"Uh, you should probably change back." He said.

"Huh? Oh, right!" She said and transformed into her Green Martian form. "So, uh what is this place and why did you look like that?"

"Best to tell you back in the infirmary. Just need to evaluate you before we could release you."

After a few minutes of explaining M'gann was caught up to speed with everything and she also explained how she had come to Earth. How she was in hiding and had just recently managed to get a ship and got away from the White Martian's. When she got to earth, she didn't know much about the gravity and had crash landed. With the last thing she remembered was walking out and fainting.

"And that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up. Again, I'm really sorry for slamming you against the computers and taking your form." M'gann apologized.

"It's alright, it was sorta my fault. I told Hank to take a break because he was sitting by your side the whole time." Alex said.

"Ok that's a relief then. So… what' going to happen to, Uncle J'onn?"

J'onn was already back as Hank Henshaw and said," Well, we need to get you an identity. And a place to stay."

"She can stay with me." Kara suggested.

Hank had a raised eyebrow and said," Really? Are you sure?

Kara looked at Alex with a grateful look and then back at Hank and said, "Of course. The Danvers took me in and helped me settle on earth. I think it's a good idea for a former refugee to help another."

M'gann's face lit up and said," Really?"

Kara smiled at her and nodded.

M'gann squealed and gave Kara a hug and Kara gave one back.

"But, we also need you to get a human form first." Alex said.

"Oh of course! I got one." M'gann said.

She shape-shifted into a Caucasian teenage girl with the most notable thing was her ginger hair and that she was as tall as Kara.

Kara looked M'gann's new form, she was impressed but she could've sworn she seen that form before.

"How did you come up with that one?" She asked.

"This form is of one my favorite actresses name Bella Thorne. I got into her when she was on that show called Shake it Up."

"Uh, maybe something more inconspicuous, we don't want you to garner attention." Hank said.

"Right."

She then transformed again but her features stayed the same except that her chin became a little rounder. She then had the same hair as Alex but longer, green eyes, a couple of inches shorter, a couple of freckles on her face and she tanned slightly.

"Also, I think my name should be Megan, because it's somewhat close to M'gann. And my last name should be Danvers. I could be a cousin?" M'gann suggested.

"That could work. We can go to my apartment, as soon as you are able." Kara said.

"Yes!" Megan cheered and everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Kara's phone then started to ring and she got out of the room while Alex went to evaluate Megan.

"Hello?" She asked.

* * *

 **Central City, Central Bar**

Barry Allen sat at a booth, drinking a beer, the day's events with Clive Yorkin and also thinking of how to stop Iris's death. But earlier he got a call from Oliver Queen, asking to talk with him. He accepted and hoped it would take his mind off everything for a bit but the way Queen had asked to meet with him, it sounded important.

"Hey, Barry!" A female voice said.

Barry recognized the voice and looked up to see Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, walking towards him with one of her famous smiles.

"Kara? Hey, what's going on?" He said with a smile and they hugged and sat down.

"Nothing much. Oliver called me, he was originally going to come here but something came up."

Barry leaned over a little and said in a whisper," Mayor stuff or you know?"

"The other."

Barry nodded and said, "Ah, yeah that's always the problem. But anyway, how are things?"

"It's been great, a lot has happened for the past couple of weeks. Stuff that I would tell if we're not in a crowded area." Kara said and looked around.

"Right, you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Kara and Barry were soon walking down the street, Kara had just explained everything, that she could, to Barry and he had a dumbfounded look.

What he could tell was that, Kara had been approached by SHIELD who was creating teams to help combat and stop global threats. She had met and now helping an alien, along with helping Captain America. And to add to that, he was also a candidate for either the Avengers or League Initiative like everyone else but it depended on the person. Oliver and possibly his team were candidates for it, including, Kara and a couple of others.

He wasn't sure if his team was on the roster, but he could see where they would fit. But he wasn't sure if he would accept the offer. But the big upside to it was he could possibly work for SHIELD, he wasn't much into spying but he guessed with his and everyone else's backgrounds, he could see why he would be approached by SHIELD.

"So, has your cousin been contacted about this?"

"He has, he turned down the offer but I talked to him on Skype a couple of days ago and he said he would consider it."

"It was that easy?"

Kara smirked and said," Well, I basically used my famous smile and cheerfulness to persuade him. And he said he would check it out."

Barry chuckled and said," You are a ray of sunshine, you're the most optimistic person I know."

Kara blushed with a small smile and said," Thanks."

They walked for a bit in silence, enjoying the night. But one thing Barry started thinking about needed to be answered.

"Y'know, I still can't wrap my head around that you are the personal liaison or chauffeur to the Captain America. I've read the comics and how he went from scrawny to super."

"Someone has a guy crush." Kara said in a sing-song tone.

It was Barry's turn to blush and said," What? No… I just think he's cool. The way he got to where he is makes my way seems dull."

"Just saying. But, one of the guys I go to in SHIELD is a huge Captain America fan."

"Sounds interesting, so, why did you decide to semi-join SHIELD and be a part of this group?"

Kara sighed and said," Well, I believe that I need to start a new chapter and become something more. Fury had told me I have potential and what I'm doing is great and admirable. He also said I could become something more, like I said earlier. So with the push of everyone, I made my decision."

Barry thought about what she said and nodded in approval and said," Wise words. Although I advise you to not push yourself, your already great as it is. But what I heard from your cousin, he started out learning on what he could do but over time, he got better and reached his potential and find his place. Basically, all of us who are doing good, need to find it as well and become a hero.

Kara started to think on his words. He was right about finding her potential and finding her place. Clark had told her he had done it and knew she was still finding hers. She had only known Barry for a short amount of time but he seemed wiser than her. Which made sense considering he has been a hero a little longer than her.

"Thank, that means a lot. So, with that, what do you say about being a part of all of this? You don't have to but I just wanted to know." Kara asked.

"Put me on consideration. I need time to think." Barry promised.

Kara smiled again for the 10th time and hugged him, with Barry giving one back.

"Thanks, what I can tell so far. It's a great way to help save lives."

"Well that is what we do for a living. That and stopping all the people who do wrong… that sounded kinda cheesy."

Kara snorted in amusement, nodded and said," Yeah, pretty much."

The both of them laughed again and then walked off, talking and joking.

* * *

 **Caitlin Snow's Apartment, 10PM**

"So you got a job in Dr. Conner's lab? Peter that's great!" Caitlin happily said to the person she was talking to on Skype.

Peter Parker scratched the back of his head, looking slightly pink and said," I know, since I was in his class in college, he offered it to me, but told me to stay alert and don't slack off."

"Yeah, you did have a habit of that back in High School, MJ, Harry and I couldn't figure that out. MJ has told me you still have a tendency to do that still, is everything ok?" She asked with a worried expression.

Caitlin worried made Peter want to tell her why but didn't. Being Spider-Man was tough, not only did he had a big responsibility, but he hadn't told anyone, not even Aunt May. Caitlin Snow, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn were his best friends. Mary Jane was the longest since 5th grade, Caitlin since 7th and Harry 8th grade.

He was afraid of them getting hurt. He swore not to let anyone he knew get hurt, not after Uncle Ben, when he didn't stop the robber when he should've and got Uncle Ben killed.

"It's nothing, I guess having a job at Conner's lab and at the Daily Bugle, is a lot of work."

"Y'know you can quit one job, right?"

Peter sighed and said," I know but considering rent, I need all the money I could get. And I can take it. I'm a New Yorker." He said the last part in a stereotypical accent.

Caitlin giggled and Peter smiled a little. He knew that she had been through some rough times, considering Ronnie, who Peter met and introduced him to Caitlin, died in the Particle Accelerator accident in Central City a few years back. They were all relieved she was alright during that time.

But Ronnie turned out alive and the both of them married but he died again after some unknown causes, Caitlin didn't know what happened. They had gone to Central City to comfort her, and Peter had teamed up with the Flash to fight some guy and his sister who had guns that fired snow and gold, which was a really interesting experience. But not as interesting when The Flash and himself figured out each other's identities. But in reality, Snart had said Barry's name when they were fighting, and that ended up with Barry unmasking himself and Peter doing the same when the coast was clear. Both also promised not to tell the others in each respective group unless it was alright, especially with Caitlin, because when it came to her anger, Peter was scared of her. He shuttered at what she would say and do once she found out.

But the oddest thing was that Caitlin started acting odd lately when he skyped or called her, he was the most worried but she had said she was fine. And he took her word for it for had watch out for anything.

Caitlin smiled and said, "Hey I'm just looking out for you, Pete. You looked out for me and the others. And you were the first friend I had when I moved to New York."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm going to head off to bed. First day tomorrow."

"Alright, you'll do great."

"Thanks, and if there's anything wrong, just know I and everyone else are here for you. Also there's something else that can help."

Caitlin had a raised eyebrow and said," What's that?"

Peter had a mischievous look and then said in a singing voice," Summer lovin."

A memory of her and Barry at a bar with her drunk and singing horribly came to mind. With also her having one of the worst hangovers ever and the complete embarrassment of it being posted on Youtube. It didn't help when MJ had called on Skype with tears in her eyes and laughing about it the next day. Harry and Peter had saw it and joked around with her about it in good nature.

"Peter Parker you're horrible." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Peter laughed and said," Just trying to lift your spirits Kate's. Talk to you later."

Caitlin said goodbye and ended the call, and looked at the necklace she was wearing. The inhibitor for her powers were still on and she prayed she would beat it. The thought of her turning into her Earth-2 counterpart still scared her. She also remembered how she briefly turned into that persona and did some horrible things to others and said a lot of hurtful things to everyone. And it took Barry, when he allowed her to try to kill him and she snapped back to her normal self. She had also made them promise not to tell Peter and the others and they agreed but Barry had told her to tell them soon.

She hadn't told anyone but the team about it, not even her best friends. Especially Peter, who would've tried to help her. He always looked out for her.

No wonder why she had a crush on him back in High School. She had realized that back during their Sophomore year but she never acted on it. She guessed she didn't want ruin their friendship but she wanted to tell him when High School ended but decided against it because she knew he would've wanted to remain friends. Ronnie helped her out of it and she loved him and was devastated when he died. It didn't help with all the craziness that seemed to happen in Central City and her developing ice powers. She was pretty much afraid of using it on her friends.

But she found out her feelings for Peter had returned and that was an added strain.

She didn't want to focus on all of that and she needed a good night's sleep to get her mind off of everything.

She turned off the lights and went to bed, with memories of her times with Peter, MJ and Harry playing in her mind.

* * *

 **I got the idea of pairing Peter and Caitlin from a story by Starkiller93, it seemed like an interesting idea so I went with it. Sorry to you SnowBarry fans out there. Also, I'll go into more detail with the friendship of the four later on.**

 **Also, I couldn't resist mentioning the episode with Caitlin getting drunk and Barry helping her. It was funny and made me think that her and Barry's relationship are more like close friends or siblings.**

 **And don't worry, I'll start Avengers soon. Just one more chapter or two.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to mention that Spiderman's costume is Toby Maguire's costume. Also for Nightwing and Batgirl, they're costumes look like their designs from Young Justice while Damien's look like his Robin costume from Son of Batman movie series and Batman's looks like the suit from DCEU.**

 **Some interesting things will happen in this chapter so I hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **10/31/17: I decided to change the villian during the fight scene. Instead of Shocker it's going to be The Rhino, the version from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Explanation would be talked about later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kara's Apartment**

Kara was sleeping in her room, after hanging out with Barry and also checking up on Steve in New York. She had gotten back to her apartment around 1 in the morning and found Alex and M'gann at her apartment. They had been watching a movie when Kara had come home; Alex had then left when she noticed how tired she looked and would check on them the next day.

M'gann decided to hit the hay as well and slept in the guestroom. Kara had found out she was 16 biologically while she was in her mid forties in Martian years. But she had a feeling that she and M'gann would get along just fine and maybe she could take her out sometime with Steve, so they can get to know each other better. But there was a chance that they might get mistaken for a family so she had to think that one through.

Kara was having a peaceful sleep when she started to hear loud music and woke her up instantly. She got out of bed a little groggily and shuffled out of her room but she became wide awake and smiling at what she was seeing.

M'gann, who was green, was dancing and singing to a Taylor Swift song while she made some breakfast. She would've stopped her but Kara was impressed with M'gann's dancing, and she was doing as if it was second nature to her. But that probably had to do with the collection of TV shows and music they found saved in her ship.

 _But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind_

 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate-_

"Having fun?" Kara asked amused.

M'gann jumped and turned around and was blushing profusely when she saw Kara.

"Kara, hey. I-I was dancing to one of my favorite songs, _Taylor Swift_ rocks."

Kara walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, don't need to be embarrassed, you sung and danced great." She complimented.

M'gann smiled and said," Thanks, Kara. I learned it from _Dancing with the Stars, Shake it Up_ and some other shows."

"Makes sense, and where did you learn to sing like that?"

"You know us Martians can change our looks and voices, and I sorta gave myself a good singing voice." She bashfully said.

"Give me an example."

M'gann smirked and then said in Kara's voice," I'm Kara Danvers, I'm a huge dork."

"That is so not true!" She said in mock horror.

"Yes it is." M'gann said in Alex's voice.

The both of them laughed and they then went to eat what M'gann had cooked up and went to watch reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_.

* * *

 **Gotham University**

Barbara Gordon walked out of her last class of the day, which was a Criminology class. Her father, Commissioner James Gordon thought she wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a police officer. Even though he was semi-right, she was interested in becoming a Police Officer later on but she wanted to keep on being Batgirl. She hadn't told them yet nor her Uncle Harvey that she was part of the Bat family, the name created by the one and only Dick Grayson.

Her dad approved about having a career in Criminal Justice while her mom made her half-promise not to do anything or be like her dad when he was a Detective. She had heard all the stories how then Detective James Gordon and Detective/ Captain Harvey Bullock helped Gotham through some really rough times.

A lot had to do with a lot of unnatural things, which included people coming back from the dead, psychopaths, cults and also people who would become high level criminals. It was basically like the origins of everyone in Gotham, especially with Batman.

Even though stuff that liked that still happened to this day.

She had asked him about all that and he told her it was all true, including what happened to him. Dick and Alfred were present when she asked and he told her and they were all pretty shocked that he would open up like.

Bruce had said that it wasn't secret or anything so there wasn't a point in keeping it a secret. That and he trusted her, not on the level that Alfred and possibly Dick were but he did trust her. Once Damien caught wind he had asked him what happened and what he did. With him listening intently and giving advice on what he should've done and also told Alfred what he should've done right.

Which made her and Dick laugh with Alfred groaning in annoyance and Bruce pinching the bridge of his nose.

When Jim Gordon heard, minus Barbara mentioning any Batman stuff, he rolled his eyes and told Barbara she was exaggerating. She didn't buy that and remembered how Bullock had told her in some detail and some language on what he really was like.

That got Jim close to heading to Bullock's apartment to give him a knuckle sandwich while Lee told them to knock it off.

Right now, she was planning on meeting some friends at a coffee shop when she started to hear an engine from a Motorcycle and smiled a little, recognizing whose it was.

"Hey, Babs! You need a ride?"

Barbara turned around to see Dick on his motorcycle on the side of the curb and was waving in her direction. She didn't need eyes to see some of the girls who were nearby swooning over him and looking at her in jealous. Which was understandable considering Dick was the adoptive son of Bruce, he was the heir to the Wayne fortune, next to Damien and she was friends with them. She didn't pay much attention to all the gossip, she and Dick were friends who would flirt sometimes and nothing more. She walked over to him and got on the bike. With him giving her a helmet.

"Sure thing, Grayson. But take it easy this time." She said.

Dick smirked and said," I'll see what I can do."

He revved up the engine and then took off. Barbara was glad she was wearing jeans, or else things would've been interesting.

"Y'know, I wish you were wearing a skirt." Dick said, as if he was reading her mind.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Make things a little interesting." He flirted and she knew he had a mischievous look on his face.

Barbara giggled and said," Gotham's heartthrob and he's only interested in a Police Commissioners' daughter. Your cute Grayson, but not that cute."

"Ooo, you wound me fair maiden." He said in a fake hurt tone and they laughed.

They rode in silence as the life of Gotham zoomed past them, the traffic was light for once and they zoomed through the city.

"So, what's the deal? You wanted to hangout or does Bruce want to see us?" Barbara asked.

"As much as I want to, but Bruce wants to see us. He didn't say the reason but it seemed urgent."

Barbara sighed and said," I rather go to the movies with you then see what he wants."

"Dang that hurts." He joked.

* * *

 **Batcave, Wayne Manor**

The sound of Dick's motorcycled echoed through the cave until it came to a stop near the Batmobile. Dick and Barbara got off and walked the side of the cave with all of the computers. As they walked they didn't take notice to all the trophies Bruce had gotten over the years, from an animatronic T-Rex, giant penny and a big Joker card.

A memory came to light in Dick's head when he was first adopted by Bruce

 _Flashback_

 _Dick woke up with a start and breathed heavily. He looked out his window in time to see a group of bats flying into the sky, screeching into the night. He looked around the room given to him by Bruce. It had been a couple of days since he was adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents will killed by Tony Zucco. He was still getting used to it all and decided to go downstairs._

 _Bruce had gotten a picture of his parents for Dick so he could honor their memory. When he got downstairs he was starting fall asleep after a while as a fire was going in the fireplace. But he soon woke up after hearing a noise behind him. He look behind him and then hid when he saw Alfred coming out a Grandfather clock. Alfred walked off while Dick hid and when he knew the coast was clear he got up and opened the passage like Alfred did. He came across an elevator of sorts and walked in to inspect it._

 _After a second the doors closed and he was taken down into an unspecified level and it stopped. The doors opened and he walked out to find himself in a hollowed out cave with tech and different levels._

 _"Batman." He said, figuring out where he was in awe._

 _He heard a noise that sounded like a car and looked down a level to see headlights and saw the Batmobile stop in the middle of the cave. And he knew he had to hide._

 _He hid behind a pipe and listened as the noises of someone moving around and then moving past was heard. As soon as he knew the coast was clear he sighed and got out of his hiding place. Something was blocking his view and he looked up to see Batman himself. He looked up at him and he then took off his cowl a second a later to see Bruce giving him a look and Dick could tell he had a lot of explaining to do._

 _After that they ended up getting Zucco, and then they fought crime together until Barbara became Batgirl and the rest was pretty much history._

 _End of Flashback_

Dick got out of that memory and saw Bruce, Alfred and Damian near the computers. Neither he or Damien were wearing their Batman and Robin costumes which was a rare thing for Bruce when he was in the cave.

"Glad you two can make it." Bruce said.

"Light traffic for once." Dick said.

"So what's this about? Any intel on Black Mask?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, there's been some chatter about another heist tonight, so get ready for a stake out tonight."

"If you two can handle it?" Damien said

"Oh? Wouldn't be past your bedtime kid?" Dick joked.

"Wouldn't you like to spend the night with her?" Damien shot back and pointed Barbara.

Dick and Barbara both blushed and looked away at each other. Bruce gave Damien a pointed look but it seemed he didn't notice it or was ignoring it, which was probably the latter.

"Master Damien, please stop." Alfred warned.

Damien rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

Bruce scowled and shook his head and then started laying the plan out for the night.

* * *

 **5 hours later: Across the street from Gotham National Bank**

Due to the wave of robberies, security was tightened and undercover police were stationed nearby in buildings, with SWAT on standby and also had snipers on the rooftops. Just another somewhat typical day in Gotham.

"Sheesh, your dad went all out on the security." Nightwing said as he checked his Binoculars.

"What do you suspect? High profile robberies have been taking the city by storm for the past two weeks thanks to Black Mask." Batgirl said.

"So, this is all going to be all alien tech then huh? I thought Cadmus was done for?" Damien said.

"Just because their gone doesn't mean they still don't have followers. Also, there's a possibility that Stark's old weapons will be in the mix." Batman said.

Nightwing sat against a wall and said," Guess Stark didn't get them all. That suit he has is pretty slick. Menacing, awesome paintjob, armed to the teeth and he is able to fly. Now why can't your suit do that?" He asked Batman jokingly.

Batgirl giggled and Robin snorted in amusement and Batman had a ghost of a grin but ignored him.

The group waited for another hour, Batgirl stood up against a wall as she checked her wrist communicator that she wired to have her texts on and had received a text from her dad saying he was going to be late because of work and she didn't need to be told what it was because she was at the very location where the issue was.

Nightwing noticed the look on her face and motioned to Damien to take watch and he walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Y'know, you're going to have to tell them eventually."

Batgirl sighed and said," I know, but I don't want to put them in harm's way. Especially with all the nut cases we deal with. Also, I'm pretty sure I'll be grounded for all eternity if I do. And they might make me give this whole thing up. But the thrill, the sense of justice and doing good, is well, overwhelming and I don't want to give it up yet."

Nightwing had a fond look and said," I know what you mean." He face sobered a little and then said," Still, I'm pretty sure they'll understand. If you need help, just ask."

Batgirl smiled at her friend and said," Thanks, Dick."

"Anytime, babs."

"I see some activity." Robin said.

The group went over to the ledge to see some unmarked vehicles approaching from the west.

"I'm tapping into the police scanners now." Batgirl said as she typed in a couple of commands.

"We have a couple of unmarked vehicles coming in the west. Stay still until something happens. We don't want to spook them yet." A voice said.

"Wasn't that your dad?" Nightwing asked.

"Shit." Batgirl mumbled.

"Whoa, not in front of the kid." Nightwing joked.

"Quiet you two." Batman said.

2 unmarked vans with one being a semi holding a tralier soon stopped in front of the bank and about a dozen men in masks holding weaponry came out. The vigilante's on the roof wondered why they would use a semi but were cut off of their thought process when they heard yelling.

"Move, move!"

The entire area lit up and the cops who were in the area got out and surrounded the masked men and formed a perimeter. A man in a suit with slightly graying hair was behind a formed barricade and held out a megaphone. Unknown to the masked heroes and the robbers a reporter was with the Police on assignment from New York.

"Gotham Police! Stay where you are, drop your weapons and get your hands in the air!" Commissioner Gordon yelled.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to go well?" Nightwing said, speaking from experience.

 _"C'mon dad, get out of there."_ Batgirl thought.

"Sure thing but, we have another proposition for you cops." The leader said.

The sound of something being fired was heard and a missile zoomed to a nearby patrol car. A couple of cops dove out of the way when the patrol car exploded. The Reporter, who was with the Police knew who fired the missile, quietly got away and went into an alleyway to change into a familiar masked spider hero.

"It's because of me. And your all about to be crushed like Pickax to rock." Someone said as if his voice was being modified.

Everyone looked on in shock as a giant robot came out of the van, the thing looked somewhat like a Rhino, and the most noticeable thing was the Soviet Union flag on the shoulder. The head of it popped open and man's face was shown, he was bald

"Open fire! And get the money!" A thug said.

"Move!" Batman ordered.

All four of them got to the ledge and either jumped or used a gauntlet to propel them down. The police noticed and then got back to give them room and the Bat family took a defensive stance.

"Ah, I heard a lot about you. All I see is a bunch of masked rodents who are 'bout to be crushed by The Rhino!" Rhino gloated.

"Funny, I heard you back in Africa meeting some of your horned relatives." Someone said and jumped in front of the 4 vigilantes.

Nightwing got a look at him and said, "Is that…"

"Spider-Man?! I thought New York was your turf, what the hell are you doin here?!" Rhino said surprised.

"I was in the neighborhood. Also, it's cool to actually meet you four, heard a lot about you guys." Spider-Man said the last part to the 4 vigilante's.

"Same here." Nightwing said.

"Who cares, kill them!" The leader yelled.

The thugs then opened fired while everyone else dove for cover and the police started to fire back. Rhino held out his mechanical fists and started to fired his Machine Guns at everyone and it gave Batman and Robin a hard time getting close while Nightwing, Spider-man and Batgirl were busing dodging or taking out the thugs. The Police were forced to take cover, while also firing and dodging bullets, with the occasional rocket fired at them.

"I take it he's a friend of yours?" Nightwing said he did an uppercut on a thug.

"Unfortunately yes. Why couldn't it have been Captain Cold or maybe just some normal bank-robbers?" Spider-man said.

"Stay still you freak!" A thug yelled.

"Ok, but it is going to have to be the other way around." He said and shot web on the thug's feet and then on the weapon he had.

The thug tried to move but he couldn't and then looked at his weapon but looked up to see a fist fly at him and he went down hard.

"And that's a homerun!"

"Will you quit it with the jokes? They are horrible." Batgirl said as she dodged a blast and threw a Batarang but it was blasted.

Nightwing jumped and then started to beat another thug with Eskrima Sticks and did a spin kick and said," I actually think they are pretty ok."

"Thanks, appreciate that someone likes some humor. Now, time to get Rhino."

Batman and Robin were having a hard time getting close to Rhino. Which was pretty rare for the caped crusader and he found himself dodging bullets every time he got close. Robin, who was trained by the League of Assassin's, and by his father was trying to figure out a way to get close. He would try to throw his sword or something at a weak-point in Rhino's armor but he couldn't find one and killing him was out of the question, since being with Batman, he learned that killing wasn't the answer and he learned to also plan things through.

But, this guy was getting on his nerves.

"What's the matter? The world's greatest detective and his bird brain sidekick havin trouble?" Rhino taunted.

"Bird brain? I'll show you, you son of a-"

"Robin! Control." Batman said.

Rhino was about to let loose another volley of bullets when his underhand Machine Guns were hit by webs, and also some Batarangs that were filled with a quickly drying substance.

"Oh great." He mumbled.

"You got that right!"

Spider-Man ran and leaped towards him. Rhino tried to use his arms as a bat and hit him but Spider-Man dodged, jumped on his arm, and then swung onto a lamppost. Rhino growled in irritation, he only had one rocket left and aimed it at Spider-Man. He was about to fire it but Spider-Man saw it and webbed his face mask. Spider-Man then swung over and start to swing around him, while webbing his feet like Luke did to the Walker in _Star Wars_. As soon as he was finished, Rhino had already gotten the webbing out of his field of vision, but, when he tried to move, he tripped and fell. The Missile then fired out, and both Batman and Robin dodged it, while Batman had enough time to throw an EMP Grenade at Rhino, which rendered him useless.

The missile was going to hit a building, which had a couple of people near it, which included Commissioner Gordon but he was too busy firing at the remaining thugs to notice. That was until an Officer spotted it and screamed for everyone to run. The 3 of them did minus, Jim who was rooted in the spot in fear. Batgirl saw this and she was close enough to him and started running. Spider-Man and Nightwing helped arrest or catch the remaining thugs when they all started to surrender or run away from them and the police, while Batman and Robin took care of getting Rhino out of his suit.

"Dad, watch out!" She yelled.

Jim thought he heard someone familiar to him, but was knocked and tackled out of the way by Batgirl as the Missile exploded. Batgirl then shielded them with her cape and got as low as they could.

Nightwing saw that and ran to them.

"Batgirl, you ok?" He said.

Batgirl got up and said," I'm fine, how are you, Commissioner?"

Jim rubbed his head and said," I'm fine, I've taken worse."

A cop wearing a badge and uniform that said 'Gotham Strike Force' ran up to them and said," Commissioner, we managed to round up or take down the remaining suspects. Paramedics are on their way, eta. 1 minute."

"Good, for the ones who aren't injured too badly take them to the station for questioning. Let's hope they got good enough dirt on Black Mask, then we can arrest him. Also good work, son."

The Strike Force member nodded with a salute and ran off.

"Also to you four or five. Thanks again."

"No problem Commissioner. At least we can help without you guys trying to arrest us." Nightwing said.

"Those times are over. People are seeing how you guys help. Tell Batman I said thanks as well."

Nightwing nodded and both he and Batgirl started walking off to Batman and the others. But Jim stopped them.

"Also, Batgirl, a word." Jim said.

Batgirl froze for a second and then turned back and walked back to him.

"Yes, Commissioner." She asked, with her voiced changed due to a voice modifier Batman gave her.

Jim crossed his arms, gave her a look and said," How long have you been doing this, Barbara?"

"I'm sorry Commissioner, what are you talking about?" She said, trying not to sound scared.

"Barbara, I know it's you. I heard you call me, and when you tackled me and I was on the ground I saw your eyes. You didn't think your own father wouldn't notice. I can't believe it took this long."

Barbara looked around and turned off her voice modifier and said," I'm going to need to explain everything, don't I?"

"Yes, tomorrow. I know you don't have any classes tomorrow. So expect a lecture from your mother and I. Just go and tell the others." He said and walked off.

Barbara stood there for a second in a daze but got out of it and a feeling of dread took over and she gulped. She turned around to see Nightwing giving her a sympathetic look and she sighed.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Earlier with Batman, Robin and Spiderman**

Batman pulled Rhino or Aleksei Sytsevich unconscious body out of his suit. He had tried to fight Batman when the hatch to his suit was opened. But one punch to the face sent him to dreamland.

"As if my life isn't hectic enough. I thought coming here I wouldn't have deal with anyone from New York, and I've been proven wrong." Spider-Man said.

"Hey bug boy, what's the deal? Why didn't you stay there then?"

"Sheesh, kids today, am I right, Batman?" Spider-Man joked.

Batman gave him a blank look and Spider-Man shrunk a little.

"Right… not much of a joker… wait, that came out wrong."

"It's fine, also, you should leave now before the police notice your gone." He said.

"Ok than… what?" He said, with his eyes widening behind his mask.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Also it wasn't that hard. All the pictures taken of you were only because of you know who. So leave now." He said.

"R-right… uh, see you around." Spider-Man said and fired a web at a building and swung off.

 _"I don't know if I should be worried or relieved. What's next, another alien invasion?"_ He thought.

* * *

 **National City**

Kara and Steve walked downstairs and stopped at the entrance. Kara looked at Steve's look of awe and wonder at the different alien species in the bar.

Earlier, after spending the morning with M'gann, she had dropped her off at the DEO so she can have some stuff taken care of and spend some time with Hank. After that she went to work and finished a story that Carr had assigned her. After that she got to work on another story but nothing much happened in the crime side of things. Only a few bank robberies.

After her day was done she decided to take Steve to the bar she and everyone else went to, to help him associate with the alien culture that wasn't there back in the forties.

"So, bar stool or booth?"

"Uh… bar stool is fine." Steve managed to say.

Kara giggled and said," I know it seems a lot but everyone here is pretty cool… sometimes overwhelming or volatile but good." She said the last part a little flustered.

"I can handle my own, Kara. So do you go to this place often?" Steve asked they walked over to a couple of stools.

"Yeah, normally to relax and have a good time. Also, it's going to be just us tonight… Alex is on a date with Maggie, Hank is spending the day with M'gann, James is working late and Winn is with his girlfriend."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"An alien, named Lyra Strayed from the planet Starhaven. They seem to be hitting it off well." She said as she sat down.

"I take it human and alien relationships are rare?"

"Yeah, pretty much, it's still a new thing but everyone is starting to accept it. Except for anti-alien sympathetic."

Steve huffed in annoyance and said," There's always a group out there. They're just bullies that need to be taught a lesson. Show them how all of this is good."

Kara looked surprised and said," Wow, I take it your ok with all the change and how we are not alone?"

Steve snorted in amusement and said," Yeah and you said a quote that someone from here would say. I may look or seem a little old fashioned but I'm open to change, not to the big extent to what happened to me but I can manage. Also people like them have to accept the change as well."

"Wow… that's good then. So, what do you wanna drink?"

"Beer will be good. I won't be able to get drunk so I'll be fine if you don't want to drive." Steve offered.

Kara snorted in amusement and said," Earth liquor won't affect me either... unless it's alien liquor." She said the last part a little flustered.

Steve had a raised eyebrow and said," What happens with that?"

"She becomes even more of a dork than she is." A voice said.

Kara looked behind the bar to see Mon-El with a grin on face and she groaned in annoyance and a little embarrassed.

"Why did you tell him that?"

Mon-El shrugged and said," Well he did ask."

Steve chuckled and said," That she did. Steve Rogers." He said and held out his hand.

"Mon-El or by my earth name, Mike Matthews. I think I saw you on the news. Something about a, Captain of America being found alive in ice."

"Yeah, that's me. but it's Captain America, I was a well known hero back during the war."

"Oh so you aren't the Captain of America then? You don't own a place of rule then?"

"Uh no, I was or am a Captain in the Army. I wasn't in charge of the country or anything."

Mon-El nodded and said," Ok, thanks. So you want a beer then. But I recommend Club Soda."

"Beer will do. Hey Kara, I'm going to use the restroom, should I be given a heads up for anything?"

"Not really… Mon-El?"

"No your cool."

Steve nodded and said," Thanks."

Steve walked to the restroom while Kara looked on and turned back to Mon-El, who had a grin.

"What?"

"He seems nice. I can see why you have a crush on him.

Kara's cheeks turned red and stuttered," W-what? That's n-not true."

Mon-El chuckled and said," Just because I still don't understand earth culture, doesn't mean I don't know when someone likes someone. Also, Alex told me."

Kara blinked and told her herself she was going to kill Alex later.

"I used to, but not now. It was a silly crush back at school. He and I are just friends." She said.

Mon-El nodded and got two beers out of the bar and handed one to Kara. Kara took it and took a sip and thought about what was said. Maybe she did have slight feelings for Steve but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if he was even ready for a relationship yet. He just got out of the eyes a month ago and was still getting used to it all. He wouldn't say it but she knew and she saw the look in his eyes. The good news was she found a place Steve could use to release some of that anger.

But overall, she just hoped she would figure everything out. About her and Steve.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **I used a little bit of Dick's backstory from The Batman cartoon, considering Gotham isn't even close to having Dick Grayson or Barbara Gordon in the show yet. Also considering I'm using the Gotham backstory for everything Batman related, I may have to explain why Jim decided name his kid Barbara.**

 **Also now Jim knows about Barbara and Bruce knows about Peter. And Kara is having trouble.**

 **Next chapter I hope will be the start of Avengers so look out for that.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. War

**First official chapter for the Avengers! Not only will they be formed but my version of the Justice League as well! Thank you everyone for all the support.**

 **A familiar character will be brought in as well, starting in this chapter.**

 **On another note, if I go further into this, then I will be doing Guardians of the Galaxy with Kitty Pryde in it. I have her on my roster for the Avenger/Justice League covert ops team like Young Justice, so watch out for that.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **War**

In the middle of a desert somewhere in the United States, a helicopter flew to a facility, which had people, vehicles and other things evacuating. The Helicopter started to descend to the landing pad and 2 agents stood by as the Helicopter landed, which was Phil Coulson and Lucy Lane.

Lucy started working for SHEILD part-time sometime after the Myraid incident. And due to her position in the military and in slight know-how on the alien front she was a level under Coulson which was a level 7 and was also the liaison for SHEILD and the DEO. Even though the DEO was a branch of SHEILD that didn't mean they were not different and both agencies would butt heads on some stuff.

And she already went on a couple of missions for SHEILD, which helped her approve her status in the agency, but she felt she didn't deserve it yet and needed more experience but Fury had told her otherwise and she accepted it.

But overall she enjoyed the job of working for SHIELD and the DEO. It was a nice break from working in the Military and away from her father. But the good thing was she heard that Supergirl had semi-joined SHEILD and would have to talk to her soon. Due to them having not talked in a while, which was because of SHEILD stuff.

Basically she wore clothes similar to ones she wore when she was briefly the Director of the DEO but had the SHEILD patches on them. While Phil wore a regular suit.

The Helicopter finally landed and the hatch opened with Maria Hill coming out first and then Nick Fury. The both them walk with Lucy and Coulson as they headed into a building.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know," Coulson said.

The four of them walked inside the building and then down an elevator that led them deep underground and continued walking hallways. While Phil and Lucy told them what was going on.

"Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract, 4 hours ago. He wasn't testing it nor was he in the room at the time. It turned on by itself," Lucy said.

"What are the reading levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing. While Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac," Phil said.

"How long to get everyone out?"

"In the next half-hour. But I take it you want it to go faster," Lucy stated.

"Get on it," Fury said.

Lucy nodded and went with Coulson to help with the evacuation but Fury stopped her.

"Agent Lane, I want you and Agent Hill to help ship out the Phase 2 prototypes."

"Sir, Agent Lane is only Level 7; only 8 and higher are allowed to see them." Hill said.

Fury looked at her and Lucy and said, "She's fine, just this once. Lane, don't ask and don't tell."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Alright, let's go." Hill said and started walking while ordering a couple of agents to follow them.

Lucy could tell she didn't like the idea but it was an order from Fury so she had to follow it. So she then went off with Hill and Fury then walked down to where the Tessuract was located. He found Doctor Selvig and other scientists working on something.

As they were talking, they were being watched by Clint Barton or how he was called 'Hawkeye', the name suited him, due to him having a good eye and deadly accuracy. The only other person who had close to the same skill set as him was the vigilante, Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen. The scientists down below would joke that where he would sit and stay all day was his nest and he wasn't bothered by it. Overall, he would've taken a mission with Natasha than stay here. But orders were orders and now this assignment was taking an interesting turn.

But during one of the rare times he got to call her or his family he got the most interesting news. Supergirl had semi-joined SHEILD and was being trained by her. But the most surprising to him was that she had earned Natasha's trust, which was really hard to get, and only got when you're close to her and she allows you into her world.

He had asked why but she only told him that he had to meet her to find out.

But he was sorta jealous that she got to meet Superman's cousin. Lila and Cooper were huge fans of them and he had bought Lila a Supergirl costume when he had returned home for a couple days a month or so before he got the assignment to watch the scientists while they worked on the Tesseract.

"Agent Barton, report in." Fury's voice said from his earpiece.

Barton got up and went to a makeshift rope he tied so he can climb or slide down. He used it to get down and walked to Fury was, who had an unamused look and they walked and talked.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well I see better from a distance." He replied.

Fury seemed to accept the answer and said," Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" He said and pointed at the cube.

"No one has come or gone. Selvig's clean, no contacts, no I.M.'s. If there is any tampering sir, it isn't at this end."

Fury gave him a questioning look and said," At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Barton elaborated.

As if to prove his point, the Tesseract started to pulsate and the ground started to shake. Everyone took a step back and watched the cube spike. It then fired a blast of energy at the far end of the room and created barrier of sorts until the view of outer space was shown. The energy then dispersed and shot out across the room which made everyone shield their eyes.

Clint looked back to see a figure that looked like a man with blue flames around him. Well, he sure knew how to make an entrance, he'd give him that.

A couple of guards started to walk towards him weapons trained, while Clint stayed close to Fury. He had his hand near his Pistol and had a feeling things were going to become bad. Clint got a good look at the man when the fire dispersed. He could tell he was tall, was wearing some kind of green costume, and he was holding a spear of sorts that had an orb colored like the Tesseract.

His feeling of things going bad was started to prove to be correct. The man finally looked up and Clint could see the eyes of a kind of person he seen many times. Nothing but pure evil and he developed an evil smirk and started to stand up.

"Sir," Fury said. "Please put down the spear."

The man looked at Fury and then at the staff. Clint's instincts told him he wasn't going to comply and he tackled Fury to the ground just in time when the man fired a blast from the spear. He looked up to see the man take out the guards with skill and proficiency, he was good, he'll give him that.

Clint then whipped out his pistol and started firing at the man but the bullets that hit him bounced out as if it was nothing. He glared at him and fired another blast but Clint got out of the way but her a yell of pain come from someone and knew he got someone.

He got up and was about to fire again but the man blocked his arm and held it.

"You have heart." He said and he moved the tip of the spear at Clint's chest and it started to glow.

The last thing Clint remembered was darkness consuming his mind.

Few things scared Fury or made him feel shocked, years being a spy helped him mask his emotions and had seen many things over the years. But what happened right now, shocked him and felt fear. He had watched a single man take down a squad of security personal as if it was nothing and from the looks of things, he had taken control of Barton.

He then took the cube out and put it in a briefcase, got up and then started walking but heard a voice.

"Please don't. I still need that." The man said.

He may have sounded calm but Fury knew that there was a threat mixed into what he said.

Fury glanced at him and said," This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig said from across the room.

Fury fully looked at Loki and said," We have no quarrel with your people." He reasoned.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki shot back.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said, with an ounce of his voice hardening.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart." Loki then turns to Selvig and did the same thing as he did to Barton. "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other piece."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of raw material, he means to bury us." Barton said.

"Like The Pharaohs of old." Fury admitted.

Selvig looked at the readings on the computer and said, "He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Loki looks at Barton and said," Well then."

Barton whipped out his gun and shot Fury and he hit the ground. He then grabbed the case with the Tesseract and leaves with Loki, Selvig and the personnel Loki took over.

* * *

Lucy and Hill were in the garage while people loaded and drove off with the rest of the Phase 2 items when they heard an elevator. They saw Barton and a couple of others walk over to them and were heading towards a vehicle.

"Need these vehicles." Clint said.

"Who's that?" Hill asked, referring to Loki.

"He didn't tell me." Clint said.

The both of them looked suspiciously at them and Lucy was about to ask further when her and Hill's radios crackled to life.

Fury voice came from the other end and said, "Hill, Lane, do you copy? Barton has turned…"

Lucy and Hill were about to shoot him but Barton shot at them and they ducked and got out of the way. Barton then goes into the drivers seat of the truck and sped off while they shot at them.

"You alright?" Lucy asked.

Hill nodded and said," Yeah, I assume you are too. We need to catch them, I'll drive while you shoot."

Lucy nodded and they ran to a truck and they drove off after them.

"You ever been in a car chase?" Lucy asked.

"A couple, you?"

"Once, my second mission."

"Well, get ready to shoot."

Hill sped through the tunnels until they drive through another section and manage to get to the side of the vehicle Barton was driving. She got ahead and then pulled on the brake and did a 360 turn with them facing Barton's truck, while driving in reverse.

Clint opened fire at them with Lucy and Hill dodging it. Lucy looked at Hill, shrugged and started to open fire with her breaking the windshield. Clint's jeep speeds up and Hill is forced to go behind it.

"Damn, where's Supergirl when you need her?" Lucy muttered.

"I don't think we need her for this."

"More girl power means we get to kick their ass's faster." Lucy joked.

Hill seemed to snort in amusement with a smirk and Lucy was sorta surprised. This was because she had not seen Hill laugh or relax before because she had a straight forward attitude and no nonsense demeanor like Fury.

A large rumble was heard and made their truck to jump for a second. The rumbling gets stronger and louder and Lucy turned around. To her horror the entire ceiling started to collapse until it next to them. Hill tried to swerve out of the way but rocks consumed them and they were buried in rocks.

Lucy didn't know how long she was out but she started to gain consciousness heard someone yelling. She opened her eyes to see a blurry concerned Maria Hill talking to her. She could barely hear what she was saying but it started to come more focused.

"Lane… Lucy, can you hear me?" She said.

"Y-yeah, dammit." Lucy groaned.

"Thank God…" Hill hears Fury talking over her Walkie-talkie and responds, "A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. Agent Lane needs medical attention. Can you walk?" Hill asked the last part to her.

"Yeah, I can." Lucy said.

She got out and held one side of the truck while Hill got out and supported her and let her sit on the ground. Hill did a basic eye exam but moving her finger to see if Lucy was concussed or not. Lucy moved her eyes and Hill nodded, which let her know she was fine.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury ordered.

"Roger that." Hill said.

"This is a Level SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war." Fury's voiced ranged through the speaker.

Lucy's eyes widened and saw Hill's face darken a little. The last word Fury said rung in her mind she didn't hear what else was said. Due to that, She know knew that this entire thing was now bigger than they could imagine. But another thing was on her mind.

What will happen now?

* * *

 **What do you guys think? More to come next chapter.**

 **I don't know why neither Lucy or Maxwell Lord are in Season 2 of Supergirl, unless I missed something last season. But I hope they bring them back.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Gathering the Teams: Avengers

**Bringing the teams together! First off the Avengers side and next chapter, the Justice Leagues side of the aisle.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about Oliver and Laurel pairing? I watched the scene between her and Oliver after she woke from being stabbed. I knew she knew that she wasn't going to make it, and the reasons for the talk was clearing things out and saying their last goodbyes in a way. But since she's alive in this, what do you guys think?**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for pairings, let me know.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Gathering the Teams: Avengers**

Natasha Romanov sat in an abandoned warehouse, strapped to a chair in Russia. The General she was tasked to get information from was telling her it. But to her amusement, she could get out and whoop his and his guard's ass's as if it was nothing. One of the perks of being one of the most lethal spies/assassin's in the world.

Another was the Winter Soldier himself, who some consider him a myth. But he was real, and she had the unfortunate honor of meeting him herself a while back.

But that was a different story.

One of the guards walked over to her and slapped hard across her face. She reeled a little and took a deep breath. She had taken worse.

 _"This is not how I wanted the evening to go."_ Luchkov said in Russian.

And Natasha knew exactly where he was going with that, but he wasn't her type.

 _"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better,_ " She dryly said in Russian.

 _"Who are you working for? Lermentov yes? Does he think he that we have to go through him to move cargo?"_ Luchkov said and motioned to one his guards.

The guard tipped Natasha's chair back a little, so she was over the opening that led three stories down.

 _"I thought General Soholob is in charge of the export business?"_ Natasha said, pretending to sound weak.

 _"Soholob, a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face,"_ Luchov said, trying to imitate her.

 _"You really think I'm pretty?"_ Natasha said, trying to annoy him.

Luchov motioned for his thugs to Natasha. The thug walked over and forcefully grabbed her jaw.

 _"This idiot will get a couple of punches to his face."_ Natasha thought and smirked internally.

"Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out." Luchkov said.

He then walked over to a table that some very lethal looking tools. Natasha knew that was her cue to end this soon.

"You may want to write it down," Luchov said in English, while grabbing the pliers.

Before he could do anything, one of the goons phones whent off, which confused everyone. The goon then answered it and then said to Luchov after a second.

"It's for her."

Luchov grabbed the phone and angrily said," You listen carefully."

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, third floor. We have a F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Phil Coulson threatened in a calm voice on the other end.

Luchkov had a confused look and then put the phone between Natasha's shoulder and head. Natasha got the phone situated and waited for the response.

"We need you to come in." Coulson said.

"Are you kidding? I'm working." Natasha said, slightly irritated.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything." Natasha said and glanced at Luchkov.

"I don't give everything," The man in question stuttered.

Natasha gave him a 'really' look and went back to her conversation with Coulson. Sure she could finish this at anytime, but getting information took time and he would have to wait.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised." Coulson said, getting to the point.

Natasha held her emotions well but there were times when she would let them show. She may have had a shocked face for a split second, but she put on her Black Widow face and knew she needed to finish this.

Clint Barton may be her partner but also her friend. Back before she would join SHIELD, Clint had been assigned to take her out. But he spared her; he saw something in her and offered her job at SHIELD. The rest was pretty much history after that.

But she would do anything to get him back. But now she had to get rid of the anger that was boiling inside of her.

"Let me put you on hold." She said and motioned for Luchkov to take the phone.

As he was about to do that, Natasha kicked his leg and then head butted him. One of the thugs rushes at her but she got up and kick boxes him in the face in succession. She then rolls over the thug after she trips him, and then stomps on the other thugs foot with the peg of the chair and then headbutts him and he was knocked out. She then does a flip and lands on the other thug hard and breaks the chair. She sees the other start to get up.

She goes and drop kicks him and falls down with her wrapping her legs around his neck and knocks him out.

She then grabbed Luchkov, wraps his leg around with a hanging chain. She drops him down the open floor and leaves him hanging like a fish on a hook. She then picks up the phone and her heels without skipping a beat.

"Where's Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." She said dryly.

"No, I got Stark and Queen. You got the big guy."

Natasha's eyes widened a bit on who Coulson was referring too.

She had to talk to the Hulk.

"Bozhe moi." She muttered.

* * *

Lucy closed the SUV door and walked to the apartment Fury had told her to go to, which she already knew where it was. After the incident where Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S was held, she was taken to the nearest SHIELD building and treated with the others who were injured. She only had minor cuts and bruises like Hill and she didn't have a concussion.

After that, Fury had tasked her, Hill and Coulson to get everyone. Which meant to get the members who were listed on both Initiatives. She was tasked with getting Kara, and also telling her she had the reins with Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. He had saved her grandfather back during World War 2 and served with Captain Rogers with the Howling Commandos and the 107th. She remembered the stories her grandfather told her about the war. That's how her dad joined and she that was a reason why she joined the military as well.

Lucky for her she would see him on the Helicarrier and thank him.

She got out of the elevator and down the hall until she found Kara's apartment. It was nighttime so she didn't have to worry about her patrolling the city for now. She knocked on the door and nothing happened. She knocked a little harder and heard a yawn come from inside and heard a young voice said she'll get it.

The door opened and a teenage girl in her mid teens came to the door, looking tired.

She woke a little, smiled and said," Hello, can I help you? Also, I love your hair."

Lucy grinned a little and she seemed to radiate positive energy like Kara.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kara Danvers, does she live here?"

"Yep. Kara! Someone's here for you! I'm heading back to bed, sorry." She said and walked off back to one of the rooms.

Kara came out of her room and yawned. She looked at Lucy and blinked. Looking fully awake.

"Lucy?"

"Hey, Kara."

Kara smiled and went hug her, but she hugged too hard a bit and Lucy swore she heard her back cracked.

"Kara… too hard." She wheezed.

Kara let's go of her and apologized, "Oh, sorry about that. It's been a while. Wait, do you work for SHIELD?" She said and pointed at the logo on her shoulder.

"Sorta, I still work for the DEO, but I'm a liaison for both agencies. It happened sometime after the Myraid incident. But, who was that?"

"That was M'gann, J'onn's niece."

"I thought he was the only Green?"

"She survived; she arrived on Earth a couple of days ago. I volunteered to take her in and she's posing as mine and Alex's cousin."

"That's good and that's very generous of you. Also let's get to business. This isn't a friendly visit. It's more about business."

"What's it about?"

Lucy walked over to the couch and turned on another light and Kara sat next to her. Lucy then handed a folder she was to Kara and she took it.

Lucy bit her lip and said, "Something happened. Director Fury wants all hands on deck for this. So he's calling everyone and getting them ready."

"Getting ready for what?" Kara asked as she looked through the contents.

"His name is Loki, he's the brother of Thor, you've probably heard of him. Loki took the Tesseract and brainwashed a couple of our and the DEO's agents. The rest of the info is on the dossier. Also Fury wants you to get Cap. It's time to bring him back in."

Kara nodded and looked at the picture of the Tesseract. Something about it reminded her of something, but she didn't know what.

* * *

Bruce Banner sat in a home of one of his patients in India, it had been a year since his last incident and no one has been able to find him. Which was a good thing. But sooner or later, he would have to run again, and he hope the 'other guy' wouldn't make an appearance anytime soon.

But he wished to find a cure and be able to live a normal life. But for now, he needed to stay hidden and help the people in this village.

He heard footsteps coming up the steps near him and saw a little girl.

 _"What are you doing here? Get out! You shouldn't be here!"_ A woman helping Banner said.

 _"I have to see the doctor! It's my father!"_ The girl said.

Bruce went over to the girl and said," Calm down. What's wrong?"

The girl stares at something and Bruce turns to see her looking at the other sick patients.

 _"Is he like them?"_

The girl held out all the money she had and Bruce felt sympathy for her. He nods and they head out and he follows her. They were getting close to the edge of the village. Bruce had a feeling that something was amiss but didn't pay heed to it. He saw a Government vehicle towards them and he turns around, so they won't notice and recognize him.

The car passed and he follows the girl into the house. As he walked in the girl runs and escapes through the window. Bruce is left there mentally cursing, seeing what was going on, although he had to give credit for whoever was doing this to lead out of a populated area.

"Should've have gotten paid up front, Banner." He mumbled.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

A woman appeared from behind the curtains and Bruce looked at her. She was attractive but she looked very lethal.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," Bruce said and set his bag down.

"And what it? Yoga?" Natasha asked with a slight smirk.

Bruce nodded and knew he had to get to business.

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. I assume the whole place is surrounded." He said and looked out the window.

"Just you and me." Natasha said, even though she was lying but Bruce knew.

"And your little actress buddy. Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did." Natasha said.

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha evenly said.

She was looking at him for any signs of aggravation. One wrong move and things would get more interesting.

"Are you here to kill me Ms. Romanoff?" Bruce asked. "Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

It wasn't a threat, but more of a stated fact. And even if she could try to shoot or stab him, the other guy would come. He's been a similar situation with a gun before.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHEILD." Natasha said, getting to the point.

"SHEILD. How'd they find me?"

"We've never lost you doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

Bruce was a little grateful for that. But he knew they didn't do that out of kindness and knew there was another motive to helping him.

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

Natasha smiled a little and said," I'll persuade you."

Bruce was sorta intrigued on she was going to do that. It must've been something really important for anyone to come in contact with him and ask for his help, of all people. Knowing full well on what he could become if he ever got angry and the other guy would come out.

"And what if the other guy says no?" Bruce asked.

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." Natasha explained.

"Well I don't always get what I want." He said as he pushed a makeshift crib.

Natasha knew she had to get right down to business and pulled out her phone and went to the picture of the Tesseract. She didn't know what SHEILD was doing with it but she didn't ask.

"Doctor, we are potentially facing a global catastrophe."

Bruce chuckled a little, thinking she wasn't serious.

"Those I actively try to avoid."

"This." Natasha held up the phone." Is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Natasha slid on the table and Bruce took out his glasses and picked it up. He examined the picture.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

Bruce could tell she was getting annoyed and he knew he needed to see a reaction on what she would if he would get angry.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" Bruce said as he took off his glasses.

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury." Natasha dodged. "He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

Bruce noticed she was getting closer to the table and she probably had a weapon hidden. He wasn't scared, he obviously knew she had one, but wasn't planning on using it. So it was time to test her reaction.

"No is one is going to put you in a cage-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

In a flash, Natasha whipped and cocked her gun and aimed at Banner. She didn't show it but she was terrified, not wanting to see the Hulk up close.

Bruce leaned in and smirked. He practiced and knew how to control his anger. But now he had to calm everything down before something happened.

"I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do. Why don't we do this the easy way." Bruce said as he held his hands up in a calming position. "Where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Bruce waited for Natasha for a moment and knew she didn't believe him.

"Okay? Natasha." He said.

Nat got out of her defensive stance and slowly lowered her gun. She took a death breath and used the earpiece she was wearing to call off the agents outside.

"Stand down. We're good here."

"Just you and me." Bruce said, not surprised.

* * *

Kara landed in an alleyway nearby the gym Steve would be at. After Lucy had told her everything about what was going on, she told her that a plane would pick him, her and Winn up. She had asked Lucy to tell Fury about letting Winn come along; he was great with computers and would be an asset. During the call with Fury, he told her yes, but sounded annoyed.

After Lucy had left, she had gotten ready and told M'gann where she was going and got a mumbled ok from the Martian. To her own amusement.

Kara knew Steve would be at the gym, he had told her about the nightmares he's gotten and would find himself working and letting all of his anger out on punching bags. She had found the gym for him and it was fitted to look like an old 1940's gym.

Kara told him he could stay in National City at the apartment that was set up for him or stay at her apartment. But he politely declined, saying he needed to stay somewhere he was familiar and would let her know if he wanted to stay over. She told him she would be there in a moment's notice if he wanted to talk.

He opened up a little and she was glad he did. Fury knew that they would get along and she was happy to have met Steve. She even called the remaining people alive from the Howling Commandos, which were Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Peggy Carter. She had called them to let them know and they were all thrilled to know he was alive.

She had told them why he hadn't called yet and they all understood that he would call them when he was ready. She knew that Carter was Steve's old love interest and she had gotten along with her on the phone, and she was living in Washington D.C in a retirement home.

She walked inside the gym and heard the familiar pounding of a punching bag and then the snap and thump. She sighed and walked in, Steve was breathing hard and was about to pick up another punching bag.

"At ease soldier." She said in a deep voice.

Steve stopped and turned around and grinned.

"Very funny Danvers." He said.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and leaned on a beam and said," Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Steve had an amused look and said, "I slept for seventy years, Kara. I think I've had my fill."

Kara placed the folder Lucy gave her on a table. She moved over to the punching bags and lifted two over her shoulders; she placed one on the hook and the other on the side of the ring.

She looked at Steve with a smirk and he mumbled 'showoff'.

"So I take it you aren't here to visit?"

Kara bit her lip and said," Afraid so. Fury has a mission for you and he wanted me to give it to you. I've been also called for it for it as well. It sounds and looks bad."

She motioned to the folder she brought and Steve grabbed it and looked through it. He saw the picture of the Tesseract and what projects HYDRA worked on.

"The guy who took it is named Loki. He's not from around here. Look, if you don't want to then Fury said it was fine, and as your friend, I want to let you know it's your choice."

"I'll think about it." He said and was started packing up.

Kara nodded and helped him. Steve was thankful that Kara helped him through being in a different world from when he was alive. She was there for him and he thought her personality was great and cute. She was sincerely the nicest and most positive person who had great sense of justice.

He didn't know what would've happened if he hadn't met her, she was a great friend.

"You can stay over at my place." Steve said.

Kara had a raised eyebrow and said," That seems a little forward."

Steve blushed and said," I-I didn't mean anything like that. I meant-"

Kara giggled and said," Relax Rogers. That makes sense and I already told M'gann where I'm going and she would be at J'onn's. Winn's coming because I suggested him so he already has a ride. So yeah, I'm cool with that."

Steve silently thanked her for telling the meaning to that a while back. They got up and walked to the entrance and Steve said," I'll sleep on the couch and take the bed then?"

"Sounds like a plan. But I have to head back to my apartment; I need to get a travel bag. Also, don't worry about work; I have an alibi that James put me on an assignment. And he knows."

Steve nodded and said," That's good."

Steve turned off the lights and they went outside.

As they walked out Kara got an idea and said," 10 bucks says you see something that surprises you."

Steve snorted in amusement and said," Kara, I found out I was asleep for 70 years, found out superheroes exist more in this time and met aliens. I doubt anything else will surprise me by this point."

"Oh, is the great Steven Grant Rogers backing down from something? That's out of your character?" Kara teased.

Steve half-heartedly glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Steve then proceeded to take out the band or scrunchie that was holding her ponytail in place. When her hair got lose he threw it over her head and onto her face and her hair was a mess.

Kara had a perfect look of shock and that made Steve chuckle.

"I'm totally getting you back for that." Kara mumbled as she fixed her hair.

Steve would've given a retort but when he looked at her he started to stare. He normally saw her hair down when she was in her Supergirl persona, but now he saw it in her civilian attire. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to shine in the light and the clothes she was wearing looked great on her. She looked quite beautiful and it made his heart jump a little and made him have a feeling in his stomach he couldn't quite explain.

"Steve, are you ok?"

Steve got out of his thoughts and looked at Kara, who had her hair back in a ponytail, and was giving him a concerned look.

"Oh uh… sorry, I uh… zoned out." He said.

"Was it another flashback?"

"Yeah." He lied.

Kara nodded and went over to hug him and returned it.

Kara let's go of him, gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "If you want to talk about, just let me know."

"I will."

Kara nodded and the both of them walked off to Steve's apartment, thinking about what was going on for the past couple of days and about each other, without either's knowledge.

* * *

Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit worked on a pipe underwater in the Hudson River with one of his lasers built into his suit. After he was done he placed one of his reactors in the small opening and it soon lights up. Finished he then rockets up to the surface and into the busy New York City Skyline, on his way to Stark Tower.

"Your good on this end, the rest is up to you." Tony said into his built in communicator.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper Pots said on the other line.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?"

"I assume. Light her up."

Iron Man flew to Stark Tower and a second later it lit up with the STARK logo being the brightest.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas, but with more… me."

Pepper nodded and said," Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards."

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment. Before people ask for the schematics like Bruce Wayne, aka Batman." Tony casually said the last part like it was common knowledge.

Pepper had a look of surprise on Tony's HUD. To Stark himself, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Who else would it be, considering the Dark Knight operates in Gotham and has to be a billionaire to afford all the gadgets and gizmos he used? The same went with Oliver Queen, he was surprised no else figured that out as well, The Hood arrived the same time Queen did when he returned from the Island, and he also confirmed it with someone who was close to to both Oliver and him. The woman in question wasn't that good at lying sometimes. And also tried to reflect with snappy comebacks, something she got from him.

He was surprised no one else knew… well maybe SHEILD and ARGUS.

He knew Bruce was Batman and Oliver was Green Arrow before SHEILD had shown him the Avengers and Justice League Initiatives. Although he questioned Fury on some of the selections, which Fury explained in a vague way and ignored anymore questions he asked.

"How on earth did you… please don't tell me you hacked into both of their computers?" Pepper said in an exasperated tone.

Tony rolled his eyes as he was about land and said," It wasn't that hard, like me, the man behind the mask has to be someone with loads of money and resources. Except this person doesn't have the flare or charisma like I do. And Queen came back the same time as The Hood guy started prowling around. Also my source close to him somewhat confirmed my suspicions." He finished as he landed near his penthouse entrance and a gauntlet was taking apart his suit.

Before Pepper could respond JARVIS butted in and said, _" Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."_

"I'm not in. I'm actually out."

 _"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_

Tony paid no heed to that and said," Close the line JARVIS. I got a date."

Pepper was looking at the monitors of the reactor and said, "Levels are holding steady… I think."

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No. All this came from that." Pepper said as she lightly pocked Tony's Arc Reactor.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself… twelve percent of the credit."

Pepper had a raised eyebrow and said," Twelve percent?"

She walked over to the bar while Tony was trying to reword what he said.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" She said, slightly amused.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oh."

"My private elevator…"

"You mean OUR elevator?"

"… Was teeming with sweating workmen. I'm going to pay for this comment about percentage in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony said, as he knew he screwed up.

Pepper poured herself and Tony a glass of champagne and said with a small grin," Not gonna be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

 _"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."_ JARVIS said.

 _"Stark, we need to talk."_ Phil Coulson's voice said.

Tony had an idea, picked up the phone and said," You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." He finished with Pepper snorting in amusement.

 _"This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator door opened to show Coulson putting his phone away with a not so amused look.

"Security breach." Tony said, continuing the façade, even though it didn't work.

"That's on you." Tony told Pepper, but she ignored him.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper greeted.

Tony gaped and said," Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

Pepper ignored him said to Phil, "Come in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't say." Tony interjected with a fake smile.

Coulson ignored him said while holding out a folder," We need you to look this over. Soon as possible."

Coulson ignored him and said while holding out a folder," We need you to look this over. Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."

Pepper passed her glass to Coulson and took the file and then handed the file to Tony.

"Thank you."

Tony looked at Coulson and said," Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson responded.

"Is this about The Avengers and Justice League? Which I... I know nothing about." Pepper tried to cover up.

Tony waved him and her off and said," The Avengers and Justice League Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." He finished with a slight pout.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed, not believing what he listed when he went to his computers.

Pepper nodded and said," That I did know."

Tony glared at her while Pepper ignored him.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson explained.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper walked over to him as he placed the files into his databases.

"You know I thought we were having a moment?"

Pepper had crossed arms and was looking at the screen and said, "I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

Pepper ignored him again and said," What is all of this?"

Tony had a shocked look and said," This is, uh."

Tony expands the his arms and the different profiles appeared. It showed Captain America in action during the war. With Hulk roaring and attacking the Army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer. And Supergirl fighting Livewire and Silver Banshee when she teamed up with Flash. Batman, Green Arrow and their teammates fighting their own villains and criminals.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight." Pepper said stunned.

"Tomorrow."

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't? Also, I can always ask Fee for help, she may know some things."

"You can do this on your own. And, If you didn't?"

"Yeah?"

Pepper grinned whispered something into Tony's ear. Whatever she said made Tony grin and gasp while Phil looked away in embarrassment, even though he didn't hear them but possibly knew the content.

Tony had smirk and said," Square deal. It's the last date."

Pepper kissed him and said," Work hard."

Pepper then left with Coulson while Tony went back to the stuff he had to look at. He grabbed the hologram form of the Tesseract and looked at it with a worried look.


	10. Gathering the Teams: Justice League

**First off, here are some of the answers to your questions:**

 **mmat: Yes, the Legends will be in this as well. Also, considering this is a shared Universe, a couple of Marvel characters will be a part of Rip's team. I'm trying to think of them but I may need help. If any of you can think of, then leave a review or PM me. And yes, Superman will be in this as well and will be in the Justice League.**

 **PikaMew1288: I am having the thought of having Brainiac and Ultron teaming up in AOU.**

 **ImNotHorrible: Technically it is a crossover of Marvel and DC. They all will be interacting with each other. Maybe I should change the title of this.**

 **Guest: The pairings are noted. But I already have Peter and Caitlin set up and I was thinking the same thing on anti-hero. Superman, I'm going with Lois, Barry, he's with Iris, (Because the crossover was great for them) and I already saw another fanfic with Barry and Wanda. But I'll consider it.**

 **Oliver with Black Widow, I might consider but I think I might pair him up with Laurel. Sara will be with Snart. For Bruce and Wonder Woman, I'm not so sure. I'm also thinking of a paring of Dick and Thea.**

 **PhantomWorks- Stories division- Thanks for the feedback on Jason. Like I told guest, Peter is with Caitlin, while Kitty will be with Peter Quill aka Star Lord, once I get to Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **I hope I cleared some of your questions.**

 **Another thing, Selina Kyle and Felicia Hardy aka Catwoman and Black Cat respectively are going to be related in this, basically half-siblings. I don't know what I'm going to do with them in this but I will in the future. Mary Jane will have a likeliness to Zendaya, the reason being is because I remember that there was rumors that she would be African American in Homecoming but that's not the case anymore.**

 **Also, Superman won't be featured in this chapter, but will be in this on another chapter.**

 **As will everyone else on the Legends. But I need help on that. Considering this is Marvel and DC, I need one villian from Marvel to be on the Legends, I already have a hero, which is Rhodey aka War Machine so I need help on the villian department, I'm excluding Mystique because of the recent X-Men movies.**

 **Now onto to the bringing in the Justice League**

 **I own nothing.**

 **5/19/17: So yeah, I changed the version of Laurel in this. I decided to switch to Black Siren because she deserves a second chance, like Oliver had said in the show. And we all, including me, hope that the Original Laurel survived but's not going to happen, there's a slight possibility in it by some event of sorts but still. And yes Dinah will be featured in this and take up the mantel of Black Canary, and I have something planned for Evelyn Sharp or Artemis as well.**

* * *

 **Gathering the Teams: Justice League**

Barbara walked to her parent's house in the neighborhoods of Gotham. She was pretty flustered and was on the verge of having a panic attack. The scenario of how the talk would go down was not pretty; and she actually had the thought of cutting ties with her parents and continue her work someplace else, but that idea was stupid. They were a close family and Barbara loved them to pieces.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at Dick, who gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey, I got your back," He said.

The night of the whole Bank robbery, Barbara had told everyone. Bruce had shockingly volunteered to talk to her dad to ease some of the heat. But she declined and Damian had told her to stay calm and take everything in stride.

Which actually helped a little.

Dick volunteered to help her out and she declined again. But the next day when she was going out to talk to her parents, she found him outside; waiting for her. Dick was a great friend and she didn't know what she would do without him.

Barbara grinned and said," Thanks Rich, I so owe you one."

"Anytime, Barb. But I wish I was able to park my ride a little closer than a block."

The two walked in silence for moment and Barbara saw the familiar stoop of her old home. That was where she would hang out and talk to friends. Or just wanted to be alone after something happened and her parents would come out and sit with her.

She took a closer look and saw a familiar car parked on the curb.

"Oh lord. I think dad called Uncle Harvey," Barbara groaned.

"One step at a time," Dick causally said.

Barbara looked him with a raised eyebrow and said," How can you stay calm in these kinds of situations?"

Dick gave her a 'seriously' look and said, "Barb, have you met the person who raised and trained me?"

Barbara bit her lip with a small blush and said, "Good point."

The both of them walked up the steps and Barbara hesitated for a second, but she soon knocked on the door. She heard a yell of 'I'll get it!' and the door soon opened for Barbara to see Harvey Bullock on the inside.

Harvey grinned and said," There's my niece! How are you kid?"

Barbara smiled and hugged him and said," I'm doing fine, Uncle Harvey. How have you been?"

"Peachy. Nothing like paperwork about last night's heist. And also finding out my niece is you-know-who?"

"Right, when did dad tell you?"

"As soon as he got back to the station and ushered your mom and I into another room. Lee fainted when he told her and me. And I see you brought the one and only Richard Grayson."

Dick walked forward, held out his hand, and said," Nice to meet you sir, heard a lot about you."

Harvey shook it and said," Hopefully good things. Unlike the lies Jim probably had said!" He yelled the last part into the house.

"Shut it Harv! Are you gonna let them in?" Came Jim Gordon's voice.

Harvey chuckled and ushered them in. All three of them walked in and went to the kitchen. Jim and Lee Gordon were in the living room.

"Hey, mom, dad." Barbara said.

Lee smiled and went to hug her daughter and said," Hi, sweetheart, how are classes and… that other thing?"

"Uh, fine and ok." Barbara said.

"Yeah, we need to talk." Jim said, getting down to business.

"Right." Barbara mumbled and sat down on the chair next to Dick.

Jim and Lee sat across from them, while Harvey leaned on the door frame, while he took a sip from his flask.

"So, why did you bring Mr. Grayson into this?" Jim asked.

Dick smirked and said in a semi-amused tone and said," Well, Commissioner, I'm part of the team. You knew me as Robin and then I went to Nightwing. And you could guess who Bruce is."

Jim's eyes widened in realization and looked at Harvey who had the sane expression. Lee had it as well and Jim groaned.

"I should've seen it. I saw the signs when he was a kid and I should've seen it coming." He said.

Harvey actually chuckled and said," Makes sense, Jim. I mean with all the shit that happened to him, I can see how he would become Batman."

"But why is he letting you tell us? I thought the less people who knew the better?" Lee said.

"He trusts you guys, you, especially Commissioner Gordon, helped him out when he was a kid. Some of the lessons and values you taught him helped, along with Alfred's help as well. I'm surprised he didn't tell you sooner." Dick explained.

"Huh, no wonder why he has that hatred for Jerome, besides the obvious." Harvey said.

"Enemies until one or the other kill each other." Barbara said.

"Oh my God. You fought him and Harley. And all the other psycho's out there. Honey, you could get killed." Lee horrifyingly said.

"Mom, I'm fine, I took them all on and I'm fine." Barbara assured.

Jim gave his daughter a look and said," Barb, you fight in a costume against deranged maniacs and people with powers or high tech equipment. Sooner or later you will get seriously injured or God knows what else."

"You fought them as well. And you and Uncle Harvey are still alive and kicking. Bruce told me I can back out when I first helped them but I said no."

"That isn't the point. What you're doing is admirable. But you'll get yourself killed. I don't, and neither does your mother know what we'll do if we find out you got killed while fighting as Batgirl. Do you know what you're putting us through?" Jim said, a little peeved.

"So what? I've been doing for this for 5 years and I'm an adult now dad. I know the risks, I've learned over the years and honed in my skills. Live with it!" Barbara said, getting angry.

"Barbara McKenzie Gordon. You do not talk to your father like that." Lee scolded.

"She's right. Just listen to what we have to say." Jim said.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Barbara yelled at them.

Barbara eyes widened after that outburst and felt tears well up. She then bolted up, ran past Harvey and the sound of the door slamming was heard.

Dick felt pretty awkward during the whole thing and was pretty surprised when Barbara yelled. He knew her as a calm person and rarely let loose her emotions, not on the scale Bruce would do but still.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Dick said and went out.

Jim rubbed temples and groaned. Lee rubbed his back while she had conflicted face. Harvey went over to the table and said.

"You know, she has your stubbornness and the sense of justice you have."

"Thanks' Harv, I noticed." Jim sarcastically said.

"I'm not done. Lee, she also has your intelligence and compassion that you have. Combine all the traits together, you have Barbara Gordon. Besides having Barbara Kean's name for some damn reason." He said.

"Harvey, what are you getting at, exactly?" Lee asked.

"And you are both dense. I'm getting at she found her calling in way, it's a crazy one. But it works, because she grew up listening to all the stuff we did back when you started out on the Force. She knows the risks and what might happen. And I knew since she was 10, when you took her out on a ride along with us, that she wanted to protect people. Also, she's in college now, you two don't have much jurisdiction for that."

Both parents thought of it for a second. For the both of them, they knew the answer and against their better judgment as parents, they agreed.

Jim looked at Harvey straight in the eye and said, "For once, you're right. I don't know if we should be proud or terrified. Our little girl is all grown up and she needs to make something of herself."

"And the fact she has a lot of you, in her." Lee said, with a smirk.

Jim rolled his eyes and said," Don't remind me. Let's go talk to her. You coming Harv?"

Harvey held his hands up and said," Hey, it's between you and her. I'm just the concerned Uncle who knows when to butt in. That's your guy's department."

Earlier outside, Barbara sat on the step with her face her hands, and she was crying. She had never yelled at her parents like that. Sure they had a couple of arguments on stupid things when she was in High School but, she never told them to shut up before.

Everything seemed to be a mess right now. She faintly heard the door open and felt someone sit next to her. She knew it was Dick and she glanced at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She mumbled.

The both of them sat in silence for a minute while the sounds of Gotham ranged through the city.

"Look, your parents care about you, Barb. Especially if they work for the police. Bruce is the same… but in his own way."

"Dick, Bruce let you walk around in a costume and fight crime." Barbara stated.

Dick looked away and scratched the back of his head and said, "Yes that may be true, but I was put on training leave before I would even go back on patrol. He knew what he was doing."

"I guess you have a point. At least on the bright side I don't have to keep this whole thing a secret from them. And I may also be going into an early retirement."

"What are the health benefits due to your old age?"

Barbara half-heartedly glared at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder, while he chuckled. The moment was soon over when a phone started to ring, and Dick took out his phone, the both of them got up and Dick answered it. Throughout the conversation, Barbara noticed he went through different kind of expressions: Wonder, concern and the look of determination that screamed 'it was time to go to work'.

"Hello? Hey Bruce… what happened? So what will… oh, ok. Right, we'll be right there," Dick said and hung up the phone. "Something happened with SHIELD, and it sounds bad, Bruce needs us to go and help, he'll brief us when we get back to the manor."

Barbara had a somber look and said," Dick, I won't be able to, from what happened out there, I won't be coming with you."

"Yes you will."

Barbara and Dick turned around to see Jim and Lee standing at the door. Jim walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You go and do your part. Barbara, you made me and your mother proud and it's time you find your calling. Stay safe and stop the bad guys alright." Jim said.

Barbara smiled and hugged the both of them.

"I won't let you guys down. I also take you want to talk to Bruce later?"

"Yes, James plans to have a long talk with him, while I'm planning on slapping him and yell at him as well." Lee said.

Dick chuckled and said," I'll be sure to warn him. And tell Alfred to get the First Aid kit ready. C'mon Barb, we gotta go."

"Right, see you guys later, and thanks!" She yelled as she took off after Dick.

"I think you both may be parents of the year." Harvey said from the door.

"Shut it, Harv."

The both of them arrived at Wayne Manor 30 minutes later and drove through the secret entrance. The soon stop and park next to the Batmobile and got off.

Once they got the computer station they found Bruce with a troubled look, Damian was nearby, leaning on a beam and Alfred wasn't there and assumed he was in the mansion somewhere.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked.

"Fine, me being her shows I'm still on the team. Also for a heads up, my parents are going to talk to you soon."

Bruce chuckled and said," I'll be ready; it was bound to happen soon. But we have to get down to business." He said, getting serious.

"What was so urgent?" Dick asked.

Bruce turned around and typed a couple of commands on the computer. A video of what happened and the aftermath of Project P.E.G.U.S.U.S.

"Last night, a SHEILD base was destroyed and an item was taken. The person who did killed and brainwashed SHEILD agents. From their understanding his name was, Loki. Who is a figure in Norse mythology and is not from this world. Fury has also called everyone from both Initiatives to come and help. And I want you two go in my place."

"Really? Why?" Barbara asked.

"So things won't get suspicious. I would let Damien come along but that would mean he might see Oliver Queen."

"Father, I told you before that I'm fine now, I don't seek vengeance to kill him for killing grandfather." Damien argued.

Bruce gave him a look and said, "Just to be on the safe side. The both of us will be on standby when we are needed. A car will come to pick you up in a couple of hours and you will be briefed more on the situation."

"This sounds fun, we'll get everything ready." Dick said.

* * *

In Star City, Earth 2 Laurel Lance aka, the former Black Siren was busy talking to her Earth 1's sister, Sara, not on the phone or in person, but somehow on Skype while Sara was traveling through time. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the idea of it but it was real and her friend Barry Allen has done that, considering he was The Flash. So she didn't question it.

Laurel had met this version of her sister during the Dominator crisis. Sara didn't talk to her and shunned her a little during that time due to her thinking Team Arrow was replacing her sister with another version of her. Laurel herself basically shunned her as well, but beforehand she had punched her when she had arrived from ARGUS custody and saw Sara with the Legends in the Star Labs hanger. The reason for that was because Earth 2 Sara was with Earth 2 Oliver on the Gambit, which meant Oliver cheated on her, and she had not forgiven her version of Sara, unlike their Earth 1 versions.

But after a while they started talking, with a little bit of pushing from the others and they had a heart-to-heart talk with each other and they soon reconciled. Before the Legends left, she and Sara decided to keep in touch, hoping to figure out their relationship. Which was working well and they were soon acting like they were before all the bad things had happened, although Siren's personality was a little different from Earth 1 Laurels. Also, Sara would also help her and give her a pep talk once in a while due to Siren's struggle redeeming herself.

"So, let me get this straight, a Spy Agency had recruited you and the others into some Superhero team? Sounds like what happened me." Sara said.

"Yeah but not everyone, Agent Coulson said that his boss wanted Oliver, myself and possibly Thea for this team. He also has another team set up and it has Supergirl, Tony Stark, some guy named Bruce Banner, Captain America and some others. Also-"

"Wait, stop right there. You joking right? I can see how the others fit in there but Captain American? He's dead." Sara said a little confused.

"No, he's alive, they fished him out of the ice and he was found alive."

Sara shook her head and had a fond smile and said," Did you and your version of me ever had an intense argument on who would date him? Wait, did Captain America exist on Earth 2?"

Laurel snorted in amusement and said," Yeah he was real. I remember I was 14 and you were 13. It was a stupid crush we both had and my version of Oliver dressed up as him to see what would happen."

"The guy was hot, and still is. Period. I bet what he looked like then and I assume if he looks the same now, then you can imagine-"

"Sara!"

Sara smirked and said, "Just saying, so are you in?"

Laurel had thought about it but she wasn't sure. She was still getting used to being a hero and putting her past as Black Siren behind her. Sometimes she hoped she was making Earth 1 Laurel proud and was honoring her memory, not tarnishing it. She still kept to herself and kept the others at a length she was comfortable with, she was still getting used to being part of a team and working for someone who could potentially kill you. But with the offer, she would potentially fight along side with other heroes and protecting world.

"It's tempting, I not sure yet."

"Hey it's up to you."

Laurel was about to say something, but it died in her throat when she couldn't think of an answer.

She had a sorta faraway look and said, "Good point, but are you sure. It's just that I'm making a huge step in my life and I'm trying really hard to improve myself. You don't know the things I did back on Earth 2. with Zoom and his army."

Sara at the moment, wanted to give her a hug, even though that Laurel wasn't her Laurel, she was still her sister and she loved her the same. She remembered when she got back to the present and found out what was going. She had a talk with Oliver and agreed with his plan and wanted to help as much as she could. Even Black Siren at the time was somewhat closed off, Sara could tell she regretted her life decisions and wanted to change. She just didn't know how to at the time and needed help, and she was making good progress.

Sara then remembered a scenario of what Laurel's was going through came to mind and said.

"Look, your in the same position as me when Rip recruited me to join the Legends. I wasn't sure at the time but Earth 1 or my version of you helped me make the decision to join the team. And here I am now."

"Look I still don't know, I honestly think that I'm not ready for this yet." Laurel said.

"Hey, you can do this. In my book, you already proved yourself by accepting Oliver's offer and becoming a better person. Also, if you continue to doubt yourself, I'll come back to the present and knock some sense into you," Sara said.

Laurel rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks, so how is everyone, including the Snart guy?"

"Fine and Snart is doing fine, and his name is Leonard."

Laurel smirked and said," You know, once I told dad, he flipped when he found out you were dating a criminal, one that's been a thorn in Allen's side for a while."

"Hey, let me worry about daddy, and Leonard isn't that bad. He's changed, still has his very interesting personality and I'm planning on bringing over next time we come back."

"I'll see for myself if he's good enough for you. Also dad will too."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Sara said a little sarcastically."You mentioned earlier that your staying with Thea? How is Speedy?"

"She's doing fine, she hasn't had any nightmares and I was planning on having a day out with her. Just for a break."

"Alright, where is she now?"

Laurel smirked and said," Asleep, but I plan on waking her up soon."

Sara nodded and said," Give me the details. Talk to you later."

"I will." Laurel said and ended the call.

In the Waverider Sara turned off the computer and then heard the door open.

"Dinner with the family, not something I will enjoy." Snart drawled.

Sara got up, looked at him and said," Were you eavesdropping?"

Snart shrugged and said," What, I gotta know when I should head for the hills."

Sara snorted in amusement and hugged him. Snart hugged her back with small smile. Ever since what happened with the Time Masters and finding Snart after he destroyed the Oculus, Leonard and Sara started dating, Mick and everyone were on board with it. And things had been going smoothly.

Sara looked at Snart and said," C'mon their not bad."

"I beg to differ, if I ever and you and I know that won't happen, break your heart, they would come and kick my ass. Along with the rest of your previous team. After you had your share first. But considering that your sister is another version of her with powers. I'll be dead."

"True, but if you did listen, then I will keep dad and Laurel at bay. Also your a hero and a Legend, I believe that's how you'll win them over."

Snart smirked and said," And does this hero get anything out of it right now or later? Say, a reward?"

Sara kissed him lightly and whispered seductively," Well this little birdy has been feeling sorta caged. Have anything to release it?"

Snart had gleam in his eye and said, "I may have an idea."

Laurel ended it and got up. She tip-toed to Thea's room, and lucky for her, training had helped her keep quiet. She had gotten an air-horn app on her phone and went to it. She would've used her Scream but she couldn't control the volume and Oliver would chew her out for it and she would ignore him. She opened the door and saw Thea sleeping soundly and she grinned. Thea was like a little sister to her and she remembered all the fun times she had with her version of Thea, Oliver and Tommy. Before all the shit that happened and she had become Siren.

She got close enough, she didn't want to get too close because she would end up getting kicked in the face. Laurel then turned her volume full blast and fired away.

BRRRRRMMMMMM!

Thea screamed and started to kick open air until she fell out of bed. Thea's could hear her heart pounding and she looked up and saw the person who woke her.

Laurel was laughing and holding on to a chair and tears were slowing forming. Thea narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at her but she blocked it. Laurel couldn't remember the last time she had truly laughed like that but it felt good.

"Ass." Thea mumbled.

Laurel had calmed down enough and said, "Good morning to you too. Get ready, we have a lot planned today."

"Does it involve kicking you butt?" Thea said as she got her stuff ready for the bathroom.

"Be glad Ollie gave you a day off. Being his Chief of Staff is stressful and our 'night activities' adds to it. I'm happy dad and Rene can help keep Oliver in line. Also, you know I can Sonic Scream you."

Thea rolled her eyes and said as she walked into the bathroom," Good point, Oliver by himself is a recipe for disaster."

Laurel rolled her eyes and said," Lord knows what will happen if he didn't have all of us."

Before Thea could reply, Laurel's phone went off and she answered.

"Hey, Oliver what's… what's the matter? Fine, we'll be there soon." She said, hung up and groaned.

"Dare I ask?" Thea said as she came out.

"Oliver wants everyone at base, something has come up."

After about 15 minutes, Laurel and Thea had made it to the lair and got out of the elevator and found everyone together, waiting for them. Thea noticed that someone else was there and she realized the person was Agent Coulson.

"Good, everyone is here. You should know Mr. Queen this situation takes precedence and we are all on a limited time frame." Coulson said.

"I know, but my whole team deserves to hear all of this. Or you can tell Fury that I won't be on his team." Oliver said.

"Of Merry Men." Felicity mumbled with a grin.

Oliver and Coulson gave her unamused looks while everyone else was trying to suppress their laughter.

"Well, these files are going to give you the exact information on what's been going on. I wish I could explain more but I'm needed back by Fury. Get to know your future teammates and a car will be waiting for you in a couple of hours. Also, I know you have a duty as Mayor, go ahead and ask a couple of your teammates to come. But you'll have to be on standby, Mr. Queen." Coulson said.

He placed the files he had on the console, inserted a USB drive into a terminal and walked to the elevator.

"See you on the tarmac." He said and the elevator doors closed.

"Seriously, Merry Men?" Oliver said with giving Felicity a 'really' look.

Felicity held her hands up in surrender and said," Hey, it was an opportunity and I went for it. The guy wears green and uses a bow and arrow, and so do you, I can already envision who some of you could be as. With John being the most obvious and… I'll stop." She said as Diggle was glaring at her.

"There is no way in hell I'll be called 'Little John'." He said.

"And also there was only one woman on his team. And that was his love interest, so what does that make me, Laurel and Dinah?" Thea asked.

"You can be the annoying little sister while Laurel and Dinah the older sisters who behave." Oliver said with Thea glaring at him.

"Ok, for my take on this, let's skip it and move on." Rene said with annoyed tone.

"Thank you. Now, let's see what SHIELD has gotten themselves into." Oliver said as Felicity opened the files on the computer.

While they looked through it, no one noticed the slight nervousness Felicity had on her face for a brief moment, when they got to a certain Billionaire.

* * *

In Central City, Caitlin was packing her travel bag in her apartment. She was heading to New York to spend the week with Mary Jane and Peter; Harry wouldn't be there because he had business to attend to, due to O Corp stuff. It was night time in New York and would be leaving a few hours later but she snagged an earlier flight and would surprise them. And she was silently thanking Diggle for asking Lyla to get her off the CCPD's Meta list, because if they didn't, then she would be arrested and sent to prison because she had attack CCPD when she was Killer Frost.

She was hoping to see Liz Allan too, because she and her became friends when she had to tutor her when she was failing biology, they didn't hang out that much and Caitlin wasn't much into the Popular crowd.

She was pretty ecstatic to see Peter's Aunt May as well, she was in her mid 50's now and she still kept active. She was really sweet, cared for everyone, and she was like a mother to Caitlin, which helped, due to her having a rocky relationship with her mom.

She got out of her thoughts when she heard her phone go off and answered it.

 _"Hey Caitlin, it's Cisco, we need you at the lab, ASAP."_ Cisco said.

Caitlin furrowed her brows and said," Not to sound mean, but can't you guys handle it?"

 _"It's urgent, I know you were planning on seeing your friends in New York but Barry needs everyone."_ He said and hung up.

Caitlin could hear the urgency in his voice and knew there was not arguing on the subject. She should call M.J and cancel but the issue could be small and she still would have time, so she would call her later.

She closed her suitcase, grabbed her purse and went out of her apartment. And headed to her car to head to STAR Labs, and soon arrived 15 minutes later. She walked in the room to see almost everyone, which was: Barry, Iris, Wally, H.R, Jesse and Cisco were there minus Julian and Joe. There was also a woman who looked important she didn't recognize, standing in the middle of the room next to Barry. Normally she would freak, but she saw the eagle patch on the side of her suit, which meant she was with SHIELD.

"I got the emergency, so what's the issue?" She said.

"First, sorry for canceling your trip to the Big Apple but, there's been a situation with SHIELD." Barry said.

"Yeah, and H.R do you have anything to add to that?" Cisco asked with amusement.

H.R chuckled and said," Well on my Earth, SHIELD is actually a tech company that does Cyber-security. And since you mentioned HYDRA once, it's actually the name of a great seafood restaurant chain, I recommended it."

Barry rolled his eyes in amusement and said," Alright, so, SHIELD experienced something… out of this world. And Kara had called me saying that someone would brief us on the situation. If you don't know her, this is SHIELD Agent Sharon Carter."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen. Right, so 10 hours ago, an undisclosed SHIELD research facility was evacuated. During that time, an unknown assailant was there stole an item of interest and brainwashed some SHIELD agents. Director Fury has called the activation of the Avengers and Justice League Initiatives to help find said item and assailant. Flash and someone else are to report to the Airport. A SHIELD jet will be waiting for you." She said and handed Barry a file.

Cisco leaned over to Wally and whispered," Dude, this is totally some awesome spy stuff!"

Wally nodded with equal enthusiasm and said," Yeah, wonder if this is like some Bond stuff?"

"Who's Bond?" Jesse asked.

The both of them gave her looks of shock.

"Next date night, Bond marathon." Wally said.

"If you're done, we need to continue. We need someone who is good with computers and tracking. And you Mr. Ramon, are the candidate."

Cisco looked surprised , pointed at himself and said, "Me?"

"SHIELD has been monitoring all of you. And you have your 'vibe' powers and are good with computers. We could use you to help track stuff."

"Since you put it that way. I'm in."

"Lucky." Wally mumbled and Jesse giggled.

"I expect the both of you to be at the Tarmac on time. Another Agent will be waiting for you." She said.

She nodded at everyone and left. The room was quiet for moment.

"Ok, who else thought that all of this is pretty cool?" H.R said and raised his hand with Cisco and Wally raising there's.

"So I take it the rest of us are on standby?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, c'mon Cisco, we need to get ready." Barry said and went out the room.

Cisco high-fived Wally and H.R and went after Barry.

"Are you the least bit concerned that your Fiancée is going on a mission for a government agency that sounds life threatening?" Caitlin asked Iris.

Iris let out a breath and said, "I trust him and I know he's going to be fine. Besides, we face more crazier stuff everyday. But, sorry for dragging you into this."

Caitlin waved her off and said," Naw, it's fine. I can visit them another time. Shoot, I'm going to have to call M.J and cancel." She said and took out her phone.

Iris nodded, got an idea and had a sly smile and said, " Ok, also, tell your friend you have a crush on, that I said hi."

Caitlin froze and turned around to look at Iris, who was giving her a knowing look.

How did she know?

"We all met him and seen how you are around him. Tell him." She said with a smile and went to talk with Wally.

Caitlin got out of her stupor and felt sorta embarrassed but calmed down enough to call the number she knew by heart. She waited for the phone to ring and heard a sleepy voice answer.

 _"Hello?"_

Caitlin mentally chastised herself, she forgot she and M.J lived on different sides on the country, with her living on the West Coast, while she lived on the East Coast, respectively.

"Hey Mary Jane, it's Caitlin."

In New York, the African American woman Caitlin was talking to perked up a little and said," Hey Cait's, what's up?"

"Hey uh… bad news, I won't be able to make it. Something's come up."

"Really, what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked concerned.

"It's nothing major, something came up with work and they need me. I'm super sorry I won't make it. I'll visit as soon as I'm available."

M.J nodded in understanding and she soon had a mischievous look and said," Too bad, Peter was really excited, he couldn't wait to see his favorite girl."

Caitlin spluttered on the other end and she could feel her face turn slight red," W-what, I'm his wha… who's, who?"

M.J laughed on the other end, she knew Caitlin had a crush on Peter; it was pretty obvious, although she noticed when she didn't when she had met Ronnie. But the last time she saw her, she could tell her feelings for him were back. And she didn't have anyone to stop her, she wasn't even remotely interested in Peter, they were like brother and sister. But she would still see the hurt of losing Gwen and also something else she couldn't identify.

"Cait's, don't let the opportunity slip. I hope you get the thing sorted, see you later." She said and hung up.

Caitlin pocketed her phone and sat on a nearby chair and sighed loudly. She heard snickering coming from across the room and ignored them.

 _"Things just keep on getting better and better."_ She mentally said sarcastically.


	11. Quinjet Talks

**Sorry for the wait, you know the same excuses I give. Also during that time I saw Guardian's of the Galaxy 2 and Wonder Woman. I'm also hoping to see Spiderman Homecoming. And I have seen the season finales of Agents of SHEILD, Supergirl, Arrow and Flash. All of them pretty great but Arrow stuck out. And I can't wait for the season premiere. I'm not going to give out spoilers.**

 **Also just a reminder, I decided to switch Laurel from her Earth 1 to her Earth 2 counterpart. For those of you who don't know and didn't see the note I posted in chapter 1.**

 **Also, this is sorta of a filler chapter, mixed with movie scenes.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Quinjet Talks**

"So, I went from working to tech expert for News Organization, then started working for Government Agency that specializes in aliens and now I may or may not be working for another Government Agency that works in espionage and global stuff. I am working up the chains or something right now." Winn said.

"And you are loving it right?" Kara said with a knowing grin.

"I am." Winn said in a unbelieving tone.

Steve grinned and said, "I know the feeling, I was a scrawny kid and then I went to looking like this and fighting the war."

"Except yours is more interesting and awesome than mine." Winn said.

"True." Steve joked with Kara snorting in amusement.

"Not to mention, Kara taking your side." Winn joked.

Kara rolled her eyes and said," I do not always take his side."

"Yes, you do, it's because you like him."

Winn tried not to laugh when he Kara turn red and also Steve, who Kara didn't seem to notice was blushing as well.

"W-we're only friends." Kara managed to stutter out.

"K." Winn said, wishing he got that on video to show Alex.

"Also, I think I see Coulson." Kara almost blurted out.

They saw Agent Coulson waiting near the Quinjet with his sunglasses on and hands held in front of him. Kara could hear his heartbeat, quicken a little and held a laugh, knowing that Coulson was going to meet and talk with his hero.

"Time is of the essence and we need to leave now. Our other passengers are on board. Also, you'll need to refresh on who you'll be working with. Their all on board, wheels up." Phil said the last part to the pilot.

When they got in, they found some familiar faces, Thea Queen, Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak, inside the plane as well.

"Thea, guys, hi!" Kara said.

"Hey Kara, how are you." Thea said as she went up to hug her

"I'm doing good. Hey Felicity."

"Hey Kara… who's that?" Felicity asked when she spotted Steve.

Steve held out his hand and said," Steve Rodgers ma'am."

Felicity and Thea's eyes widened. Laurel rolled her eyes, sure she thought Captain America was hot, but what was going on, was more important than a silly little crush.

Felicity shook his hand and said," F-Felicity Smoak… oh my God, your Captain America. And you're hotter in person… that came out wrong." She said, blushing and sat down.

Thea shook his hand as well and said," Speedy Queen- I mean Thea, Thea Queen."

 _"_ _God, was I ever like this with Roy?"_ Thea thought.

"Smooth." Came the reply from a certain ex-villain, who both women ignored.

"If everyone has greeted everyone, then let's move. Director Fury doesn't like to be kept waiting." Coulson said as he strapped himself him and everyone else did.

 _"_ _So this Fury guy is sorta like Oliver."_ Thea thought.

Winn watched the spectacle with a casual eye roll and slightly jealousy from all the attention Steve was getting. Even though there was a good reason for it and he seemed to notice Steve was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. Although that probably had to do with the uneasiness and shyness that Steve had with women. He had only found out about that from Kara. But one thing that he noticed how close Kara and Steve were. He wasn't jealous about someone liking Kara anymore due to him not having feelings for Kara anymore and he was also dating Lyra. He he noticed how close they were and the glances they always gave each other when the other wasn't looking. He could tell they cared and liked each other and he was waiting for them to admit their feelings for each other.

"Winn?" Said a familiar voice.

Winn smiled a little when Felicity spotted him and they hugged, and she sat next to him.

"Great to see you again. All we need is Cisco and we'll be Team Tech." Felicity proudly said.

"We watch." Winn said.

"And we help." Felicity finished and they fist bumped.

Steve heard and saw what they did and asked Kara," So… what just happened?"

"Felicity, just like Winn, provides support and help from their respective HQ. She's very vital to Team Arrow." Kara explained.

The Quinjet then took off and started to head out into the sea.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Thea asked.

"Undisclosed location, you'll see once we get there. The ride is hour or two long so enjoy and refresh on what you're here for." Coulson said.

The ride to whatever SHEILD base took it's time. Felicity and Winn were talking about tech or something else. Thea was sorta quiet, and took glances at Steve, who she was seated next to Steve didn't seem to notice and took the time to check the files on some of the people he was going to work with.

"So…how are things, since the Dominator incident?" Kara asked Laurel.

For her, Kara didn't have that many interactions with the former Black Siren. And when they did, she wasn't that friendly and kept to herself. Kara didn't really trust her at first but she trusted her a little bit over the course of how Ray put it 'Team Up'.

Laurel shrugged and said," Fine, also, you can call me Laurel or Dinah, I'm no longer going by Black Siren."

"Oh, ok, so are you adjusting being with Team Arrow?"

"It's a lot better than Zoom or Prometheus that's for sure." She said.

"If I want to add my 2 cents in. If I see Evelyn anytime soon, I will beat the shit out of her." Thea mumbled, which Steve gave a raised eyebrow at the curse.

"I take it she did something wrong?" Steve said.

"She was a part of Oliver's new vigilante team, but when she found out Oliver was The Hood, she started to resent him and soon sided with Prometheus, who has a personal vendetta against Oliver." Felicity explained.

"Well, not to sound mean or anything, but I've read a little about him and his activities as the Arrow, Hood and Green Arrow, he seems to kill all his targets without remorse or a second thought. But after reading about his time later as the Hood and Green Arrow. He seems to have more of a better moral compass and better beliefs." Steve said, hoping he didn't anger those who knew Oliver.

Thea nodded and said," You should tell him that, it's true he had some rough patches at first, he was on the island for 5 years and did a lot of things since then. But that doesn't mean he learned and matured. You should've seen him before all that happened. Typical rich kid, and I was same until I got roped in. But, coming from you, it means a lot."

"Yeah." Felicity said.

Steve nodded and then looked at the tablet again. He was now watching a video that showed the Hulk rampaging through Culver University.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked Coulson.

"A lot of people were. The Japanese tried to make their own during the war and created their own version. Mirakuru they called it, and only a few survived the injection. It was used sometime in Star City but It's not my story to tell what happened, it's up Miss Queen or her brother."

"Ok." Steve nodded, knowing there was something personal there.

"You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

Kara looked at the tablet and saw as The Hulk roared with fury and destroyed a jeep. She remembered when that happened and what had happened during the Harlem incident. It was one of the few times she had wanted to go out and help before she became Supergirl, but she knew Superman would've helped but it turned out he was doing something else during that time.

She had saw the costumed vigilante, Spiderman tried to take on Abomination but he was beat and before Abomination would've dealt the final blow, Banner as the Hulk, came in and they brawled until Banner won.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson added lightly.

Steve had a look of confusion, not knowing who that is.

"He's a really smart guy, modern version of Albert Einstein." Felicity explained.

Steve nodded and Coulson, a little nervous," I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially."

 _"Oh boy."_ Kara thought and inwardly groaned.

Steve not knowing that Coulson was huge fan of Captain America, smiled at the compliment.

"I sorta met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Coulson said.

Kara snorted in amusement and looked at the others. Everyone had a wide range of confusion or giving Coulson an odd look. Steve on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable and he put down the tablet.

Coulson had realized what he said and tried to correct himself," I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice."

"I thought I was bad." Felicity mumbled and Winn snorted in amusement.

"You know, it's really it's just a… just a huge honor to have you on board." Coulson continued.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said and gazed out at the ocean.

"Believe me, you and the others are. Also… we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson smiled a little bit, almost childishly.

"I bet it wouldn't be as good as the suits I design, or what Cisco and maybe what Team Arrow could do." Winn said.

"My old uniform right?" Steve asked.

Coulson nodded and Steve had a puzzled look.

"Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?"

"Please, we use bow and arrows as weapons while the rest of the team either have powers or uses more modern tech." Thea threw in.

Coulson raised an eyebrow at her and then told Steve," With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light. People might need a little old fashioned." Coulson sincerely said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Barry and Cisco were in another Quinjet, with Dick and Barbara. Agent Carter was the one to meet them on the tarmac and had taken off soon after. The both of them were wondering why a billionaire's adoptive son and a Police Commissioner's daughter were both on the same plane as them.

"So." Barry said.

"What'd they get you guys for?" Cisco asked.

Dick and Barbara exchanged glances, as if they were silently communicating, Barbara shrugged. And then the both of them looked at them directly.

"Taking Batman's place for this whole thing for now, he'll come once we call him. I'm Nightwing, and this Batgirl." Dick said nonchalantly.

Barbara started to giggle from the stupefied faces that Barry and Cisco had. Although she and Dick were wondering the same on whom they were. It was a nice way to break the ice.

"So yeah… what's your guys story?" Dick asked.

Barry got out of his shock and said," Uh… Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon. I'm The Flash and he's part of my team, Team Flash."

"Huh, never would've thought The Flash would be as cute as you." Barbara said.

Barry blushed a little and said," Uh thanks… appreciate it but… I'm sorta engaged right now."

"Oh, congrats then."

"So you're Nightwing, Bruce Wayne and his son Damien are Batman and Robin, respectively." Cisco stated.

"Pretty much." Dick said.

Normally they wouldn't give away their identities and Bruce would surely scold them fiercely for that, but considering they all would be working together, they saw no issues with that.

Cisco had a victory look and said," Y'know I had a theory that Bruce Wayne was Batman, I mean, who else would've had enough money to have all those sick gadgets."

"Some other billionaire?" Dick said.

Cisco shrugged his shoulders and said," True."

"The same for us at SHEILD, I wasn't there to figure it out, I was on a need to know basis." Carter said.

"Right, so, are you allowed to say why you chose Bruce as the leader for the Justice League Initiative?" Dick asked.

"Well, Batman was Director's Fury's second choice. Agent Hill suggested Superman first. She sorta as a crush on him. But due to his firm distrust in the government, we had to place his candidacy on limbo. Director Fury believed he would change his mind, with the help of him cousin. Batman himself as good leadership qualities and has a strong moral compass. Although Mr. Wayne has some sort of relationship with Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper, but we all know he isn't affiliated with them in their crime sprees."

"Yeah, that last part is complicated, as well as Barbara's name. But I can see the reasoning behind why you guys picked Bruce. He's been through a lot and sticks to his morals and his beliefs strongly. And considering who he works with, he has good leadership material." Dick said.

Agent Carter nodded and was about to say something when the pilot said.

"We're forty minutes from base ma'am." He said with Carter nodding.


	12. Coming Together

**K, a lot is going to happen in this one. You just have to read to find out. I saw Spiderman Homecoming yesterday, I got to say, it was a lot different from the other spiderman movies but it was good.**

 **Also a heads up, when coming up with title with chapters, it's hard sometimes.**

 **I own nothing of anything here.**

* * *

 **Coming Together**

It was mid-afternoon in Star City and a woman stuck to the shadows of the city. For her the city held many memories, some good and bad. She remembered of a time when she first came to bring her former lover back into the League, then to help stop a Mirakuru enhanced mercenary and his Army from taking over the city. After that she came back hell bent on finding out who killed Sara, even if she was pitted against the ones she considered allies and later friends. She would later help them kill her father and give Malcolm Merlin the title of Ra's Al Ghul, but soon disbanded the League soon after.

She would once again return, but was due to unfortunate circumstances when a friend died. One she was close to due to her being the sister of her former lover and when she trained her and they bonded a little. And later she would be called to help the redemption of her friends counterpart from another world. Which was confusing and hard to comprehend but she went with it and helped and soon left.

She had the thought that she would only come to this city when there was a crisis or when someone had died. It was not a good thing but she hoped to create good memories with what she was planning on doing.

And she was acutely aware that she was being followed and was leading them away from the Arrow Cave, which was her destination until she knew she was being watched and followed.

She then took to the rooftops, she knew she should've gone during night time but she wanted to try out going during the day. And she was happy she was in her full gear, she would've just gone in regular clothes but she had a nagging feeling to wear her league outfit.

"Whoever is there, make no mistake, if you don't leave now, I will be forced to kill you." She threatened.

She heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being fired and she took out her sword and deflected it. She held her sword in a defensive stance and waited for the next attack.

Another arrow was shot and she was about to deflect it, but she was caught in a net. Another was shot and she was caught in another from her left side.

"Looks like I have your undivided attention." A voice said.

"As if I had a choice at the moment." She dryly said.

She blinked and a man was in front of her with a smile that looked as if she was beneath him, which she hoped to knock off once she was free. She would've jumped if she hadn't had training in facing the unexpected. But this time, it was as if he had appeared out of thin air.

"Unfortunately I wasn't the one to bind you. My associate was the one to do so." He said and motioned her with a cane or scepter of sorts.

She turned her head to see a man crouching on a building ledge. She could tell he was a Archer, not just because he had a bow and quiver, but had the calculating look all Archers had like Oliver and Malcolm. But there was something wrong with his eyes, as if he was under some kind of control.

"Now my reasons for doing this are quite simple. I want you to help me fight your friends, The Green Arrow and his team was it? And their allies." He asked, as if he was sure if she would say yes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not believing what he was saying. As if she would ever take him on his offer.

"As if I would help you. They are my friends and I would never go against them." She said, even though that wasn't entirely true but she wasn't going to give him that.

She was discreetly holding one her knives and was cutting the rope. She would have to stall him for now.

The man laughed sarcastically and looked at her with a smirk, his eyes looking dangerous, and he was looking at the scepter.

"I didn't catch your name." She said.

"Sir, she's stalling, she's trying to cut herself out." The Archer said.

"Exactly." She said.

She cut the rest of the string and was cut loose. With enough speed, she lashed out and was about to stab the man but he caught her hand as if it was nothing. He then put pressure until she let it go and the knife fell to the floor.

The man smirked and said," I am Loki of Asgard, Miss Raatko. And I think it's time to end this."

Before Nyssa could think on how he knew her name, Loki tapped the tip of his Scepter on her heart, and her mind clouded into darkness.

"Now, come along, we have one more stop before we prepare for the battle ahead. Earth will soon bow down to me." Loki said.

He, Clint and Nyssa walked away and off the roof. It was 15 minutes later when John and Dinah in their Spartan and Black Canary suits, respectively. They got onto the roof and started to look around.

"Curtis, is this the place?" Black Canary asked.

 _"_ _Copy, that's where the small energy spike happened. You guys see anything?"_

"Nothing, we'll keep looking." Spartan said.

"I think I found something." Black Canary said.

Spartan walked over to where Black Canary was kneeling and was looking at something.

"Whatcha find?"

Black Canary got up, held a knife, and handed it to Spartan. He looked at and held it up to the light. It was a knife, one would think it would've been a regular one but the one he was holding looked different.

"So what do you think?" Black Canary asked.

"Let's head back to base. We'll have Curtis track the signature again to see if he could find anything. We can probably ask Oliver about this to see if he recognizes this." Spartan concluded.

They both of them got off the roof, not knowing a friend of theirs was under the control of a literal God.

* * *

Bruce sat in office, looking through new employee files. His way of looking through new employee files were to scrutinize everything, even hacking into their personal credentials if something seemed off. He couldn't be too careful and he wasn't called the 'World's Greatest Detective' for nothing. Even though the Court of Owls was disbanded and gone, doesn't mean there weren't any remnants of them. It was a much more bigger hassle when he had first started taking a much more bigger role in Wayne Enterprises when he was older.

But he soon got everything under control. A lot of headaches and some help from Alfred and Lucius, after he returned from working for the GCPD, helped get his families company back into the right hands. Then after that, he would run the company, while also going out at night fighting crime.

It was a perfect system he had devised since he had taken The Batman mantle. A couple of close calls here and there but smooth sailing.

Bruce was busy looking a file when he heard a beeping sound.

Bruce pushed the button and said, "Yes?"

"Mr. Wayne, you have a visitor." His Secretary said.

"Send' em in." He said.

The door soon opened and a woman around the same age as Bruce walked in. She had curled brown, golden hair, seemed to have a calculating, keen look to her. She was wearing combat boots, blue jeans, a black blouse, a leather jacket, a locket that looked like a cat and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Bruce's eyebrow went up a little bit. The woman grinned a little and went to sit on the couch, and laid down on it like she lived there.

"Hey Bruce." Selina said.

"Selina." Bruce said.

Selina arched her brow and said," Aren't you surprised I managed to get in here?"

Bruce stopped with is work, smirked a little and said," With what you pulled off when we were kids and throughout the years. Nothing really surprises me with you. But, how did you get in here?"

Selina waved him off and said," Please, I'm one of the greatest burglars in the United States, been known to help Batman. Also, Tabitha always told me to bring a parachute."

Bruce had a rare confused look and said," Seriously?"

Selina snorted in amusement and said," Hell no, I swiped some important ladies badge. But you know I'm not kidding about Tabitha telling me about using a parachute."

Bruce sighed and said," Still didn't like how you had training from the woman who's brother tried to kill me."

Selina shrugged and said," Beggars can't be choosers. So, your wondering why I'm here?"

"Yes, not that I don't mind." Bruce said a slight grin.

Selina rolled her eyes and said," Still have the hots for me huh? Although you have gotten a lot handsomer over the years. I would've thought you would still have feeling for that bitch, Talia? Also, where's the kid at?"

The playful banter and flirting with each other was common over the years. It all started sometime in their early twenties and it just stuck with them. Although he did notice she would get jealous about the women he had dated over the years. The most with Talia, who he had to stop them from fighting a couple of times. But she did have a soft spot for Damien, she had joked he was like him, in personality and in looks. The last part was actually pretty true, Damien had his looks back when he was a kid but also had some features of Talia as well. When Talia introduced Damien to him, he felt like he was looking in a mirror.

Bruce felt like a headache coming and said," Things are… strained between us. Also, Damian is back at the mansion." He then had a sly look and said, "But you have reciprocated those feelings now."

"Only in your dreams, Brucie. You one of the few friends I have. One that has information that I need."

Bruce groaned, not liking where this was going and said," Dare I ask?"

"Tell me about the Avengers and Justice League Initiative."

Bruce gave her one of his famous glares, even though she would normally roll her eyes at and ignore, but it was out of habit and said," How did you find out?"

Selina rolled her eyes, as it was suspected and simply said, "Felicia."

Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, was Selina's half sister and was younger than Selina by two years. It all started when Selina's con/scam-artist mother returned to Gotham a couple of years after she had used Selina to get money from Bruce. She had introduced them both to each other and had soon left. Selina and Felicia were cold and distant from each other, until Bruce and somehow Ivy had gotten them to get along.

After that, they became close and considered each other full sisters. And Selina had taught her all she knew about being a thief. When Felicia was old enough, she had decided to move to New York, where she had made a name for herself and tangled with Spider-Man.

It wasn't until recently that Selina had told Bruce that Felicia had taken an offer from some Time Traveler to help him save the future with some other heroes and villains. None of it made sense but no one questioned it, due to stranger things happening.

"Sara Lance aka The White Canary, told her that her sister was recruited into some government agencies hero group. And I immediately knew you were somehow involved. So I had to ask."

"It's complicated."

"Sure it is. So you and whoever else are on those rosters are their lap dogs then?"

"Selina, since we were kids, the world is changing. New threats are coming out of the wood work and there has to be people to stop them." Bruce simply said.

Selina got up and said," Whatever, I'm not even going to hear the specifics of it. I'll see you tonight."

She winked at him and tossed the ID badge she stolen onto a chair and walked out. Bruce sighed, which felt like the millionth time when he's with her and was about to go back to his work when he heard a beep on his computer. He checked how his hacking on SHEILD was doing and found out it was at 65%. He then checked his emails and found he had a new one.

 _Thank you for sending me the picture. It meant a lot to me._

 _-D. Prince_

* * *

A SHEILD ship was soon seen through the window of the Quinjet, and soon it was starting land. The small group got their things and disembarked once the Quinjet landed. Natasha was there to greet them.

"This is Agent Romanoff, for those of you who don't know." Coulson said.

"Ma'am." Steve said and everyone voiced their hello's.

"Hi." Natasha simply said.

Kara waited for everyone to leave and went to hug Natasha, who accepted. Kara let go and gave her a sympathetic look. When she first saw her, she saw underline look of worry, even though she kept an impassive look, one that she kept hidden well. She knew why, she read what had happened.

"I heard about Clint, I'm sorry."

Kara hadn't met Clint Barton yet but the way Natasha talked about him, he seemed like a good guy and Natasha and him were close friends. So she had a good feeling about him, but she had to put personal beliefs aside, considering from what she read from the reports, he was under mind-control and had to be taken out of it.

Natasha nodded and said," Thanks, but I'll be able to relax once we get him back." She simply said.

"Trust me, we will, and I like the outfit." Kara complimented.

Natasha offered her a small grin and said," Thanks, I'll tell you where I got it, if you tell me where you got your boots."

Natasha found Kara to be someone who was genuinely nice; cared deeply and was loyal to the people she considered friends and family. She did have some faults but for her, she was good at reading people and figuring them out. Kara was one of the few people who had good morals, looked for the best in people, and gave them chances. Natasha was one of them and they were starting have a good friendship, which was hard for her, considering what happened during her life before SHEILD.

"It amazes me how Kara can make friends so quickly." Thea said.

"Well, she and Agent Romanoff have been training, before all of this." Winn said.

"C'mon, we all know Kara is the nicest person we know, besides Barry here." Cisco said as he walked the others.

The only person who wasn't with them was Agent Carter, who had said they were under Agent Coulson now. After that she then had to go back on the Quinjet, to which they assume she was going on assignment.

The others then went to conversing with each other. Dick and Barbara were to the side, due to not having much interactions with the group. Dick then noticed that Thea was looking at him, he winked at her and she raised an eyebrow and looked away. Steve was sorta out of out of the loop, with the other group talking to each other. He wasn't shy or anything, but he knew they all knew each other for some time and he knew he would be working with them.

"A little overwhelmed?" Kara asked.

"No, just feel out of the loop." Steve said.

"That what happens when you're frozen for 70 years." Kara joked and Steve ignored her.

"So, it was quite a buzz around here when they found you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America Trading cards yet?" Natasha asked, getting into the conversation.

Steve looked at confused for a second and said," Trading Cards?"

Natasha grinned and explained," They're vintage, he's very proud."

Kara could see how Steve didn't know how to respond to that. Which she found highly amusing.

"Wait, that's Captain America." Cisco's voice said in awe.

"Yeah, and you two are?" Steve asked.

"Cisco Ramon, and Barry Allen. He's The Flash. It's awesome to meet you." Cisco said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Nice to meet you two. I heard a lot about you Mr. Allen." Steve said with a nod.

Barry chuckled and said," Barry's fine. That makes me sound old."

"Noted."

"So… what's it like to be in the modern world? It must seem strange." Barbara asked.

"Sorta, but Kara here has been helping me. But all this seems kind of familiar." Steve said as he looked at some people doing military drills.

Barbara nodded and was about to say something else when she spotted someone behind him. He seemed sorta out of place and kinda nervous. She recognized him from TV and the files.

"Hey, uh, Doctor Banner! Over here!" She called.

Bruce turned around and grinned at everyone in an attempt to greet them. Steve was closes and went to shake his hand.

"Dr. Banner. Honor meeting you."

Bruce shook his hand and said," Oh, yeah. Hi, they told me you were coming. Along with others."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve lightly said.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked, hoping it didn't include the other guy.

"Only word I care about." Steve firmly said.

Kara could see the nervousness on Dr. Banner's face. She could see why, one wrong move and he could turn into the Hulk. But he was just a scientist who was swept into all of this. And needed to be calm about it.

Before she could say anything, Natasha chose that time to say something.

"Just to let you all know, you may want to step inside in a minute."

The sound of a big motor and the ship clanking was heard and everyone looked around.

"Secure the decks." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

Bruce scoffed and dryly said," Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

"I think we're about to go up." Dick said, as he notice people strapping stuff to the ground and people putting on masks that were used for high altitude flight.

Kara peered over the side of the ship and saw a large motor starting to rise into the sea. It looked like they were going to go flying.

"Oh, no. this is much worse." She heard Bruce said.

Kara looked at Steve, who looked shocked and a little in awe. She then looked at everyone else, who had a mixture of awe and slight panic. The only one who wasn't all that surprised was Nat, who took it all in stride. For her, she thought it was cool and was getting excited to see what happened next.

"So, surprised yet?" She said asked Steve.


	13. Finding Loki

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness of the chapter, but next one both teams are heading to Germany and then the fight with Thor!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Finding Loki**

Everyone soon started to walk inside, while the Helicarrier finished getting into the air. Barbara looked around, impressed, by what SHEILD had in it's arsenal, and also how they managed to get a couple of heroes and vigilantes to somewhat unite or something to face a global threat.

It seemed like something out of the movies or comics that Dick had showed her. But one thing she remembered was the interaction between him and Thea Queen, and she grinned.

Barbara leaned next to him and whispered," So, what's with you and Thea Queen."

Dick smirked and whispered with a shrug," She was looking at me and I winked. Nothing big."

Barbara rolled her eyes and then had a sly look and said," Uh huh, I know the look when you think a girl is cute. But if your interested in her, watch out. Cause her brother is the Green Arrow, and you know how he operates."

Dick eyes widened a little bit and slightly paled, he remembered back when Oliver Queen was The Hood and the things he had did since leading up to him becoming The Green Arrow. And also the time when he met him for a few minutes after retrieving Damian when he had tried to kill Oliver. And he didn't want to know what he would do if he ever broke Thea's heart.

Barbara saw this and slightly giggle, while Dick gave her a glare.

"So… about that bet, did you know this was going to happen?" Steve asked.

Kara shook her head and said, "No, I'm just as shocked as you are. And forget about it, we have more important things to worry about."

Steve nodded, understanding what she was getting at. This Loki character was on the loose and if he was a big as of a threat as he had read and heard. Then they needed to find him, and fast.

With the team, he needed see how they would fight and handle themselves, he had been briefed on them, but he knew that actions spoke louder than words. And that meant he had to see how everyone knew how to fight and communicated with each other. But he was curious about Kara though.

Sure when he visited National City or watched the News he saw her fight as Supergirl, or when he had visited the DEO a couple of times and saw her train. He did wonder what it was like to fight alongside her. Kara was like him, they fought for the right reasons, protected the innocent, and he could tell her cousin was the same as well.

But then a thought came to him that her suit looked cute on her. And with her hair down, she looked more beautiful…

Wait… beautiful?

Steve would've had time to think that last part over, but they had already arrived at the bridge. SHIELD agents worked on the consoles, a big window in the front showed sky, everything in working order. Fury was in the middle of it where a couple of consoles were positioned in front of him. Agent Hill was at a monitor, looked up at Fury and said.

"We're at lock, sir." Hill said.

Fury nodded and said, "Good. Let's vanish."

Outside, the Helicarrier rises high into the sky, the ships undercarriage is then covered in reflective mirrors, and it camouflages to make it look like it's part of the sky.

"Something tells me we need to upgrade the computers for the Cave." Felicity said, admiring the equipment.

"Yeah, looks like it." Thea agreed.

Fury sees everyone come in and walks over to them, mainly to Doctor Banner.

"Gentlemen, and ladies. Welcome aboard. And thanks for coming, Doctor." Fury said and extends his hand.

Bruce reluctantly shook his hand and said," Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh… how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Fury turned to Coulson to give the explanation, who was talking to Lucy. Natasha eyed an image of Clint, her face didn't show any worry, but she was on the inside. Kara had noticed this and gave her a reassuring grin when Natasha looked over at her.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"Not to mention we also the DEO's satellites as well, with that added surveillance, Loki won't be able to hide for long." Lucy said.

"What if they don't find them in time?" Natasha asked.

"It's simple, narrow the field. When I read the file, it said the Tesseract emits a small Gamma signature. We need spectrometers." Winn said.

"And set them for Gamma rays. That means we need to make out a tracking algorithm, for it." Cisco said.

Everyone looked at them, they realized what they did and sent an apologetic look to Bruce.

Bruce nodded in approval and said," What they said. You should call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof. And once we get the algorithm in place, we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Natasha nodded and walked off, with Bruce following her. Fury then turned to Winn, Cisco, and Felicity, he nodded his head to where Natasha and Bruce went to. They nodded and went after them.

"Where are they going?" Kara asked.

"I know when people are useful, Miss Danvers. They help with the you and your friends behind the scenes." Fury said, and Kara nodded in understanding.

It made sense, considering it was one of the reasons why she had suggested Winn, and she had to guess that's how Felicity and Cisco were also here as well. And she trusted them with figuring out solutions, finding out where the bad guys were, and many other things.

"Unfortunately, finding Loki would take some time, so I suggest you all hang back and wait." Fury said.

Dick looked at Barbara and shrugged. He was about to sit down when he spotted Thea sitting at a different area with Laurel. He smirked and walked over to them and sat next to Thea, who raised a brow.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself last time." Dick said.

"That was because you and Batman had to come and get your little brother from killing my brother, and you two were only with us for 10 minutes." Thea dryly said.

Dick cleared his throat and said," Right… again sorry for that, have to blame Talia for that."

"I know, so, why does Gotham's heartthrob want to talk with the former heiress to Queen Consulate?"

"Just wanted to talk, and hope there wasn't any bad blood between Team Arrow and The Bat Family. Also you were checking me out earlier." Dick said with a smirk.

Thea felt her face go red a little and hope Dick didn't notice.

"I wasn't… I was looking around when you saw me." Thea quickly said.

Dick smirked and said," Whatever you say, we're going to be teammates so I just wanted to get to know you better."

Thea glared at him, and decided the table was a lot more interesting. Dick chuckled and got up, he was planning helping the search, due to him being good with technology, he could probably help track Loki quicker. He looked at Barbara, who was giving him the 'loser' sign, and he stuck his tongue at her.

Thea pinched between her eyes, she did find him a little cute, but she didn't want to admit it. And now she knew he saw her blush.

"Well, that could've gone better." Laurel commented.

Thea glared at her and said," You could've helped."

Laurel smiled slyly and said," It was more fun to watch."

"Hate you."

"No you don't."

Meanwhile, Barry was with Kara and Steve, Barry wanted to hear some of the stories from Captain America himself, considering he was a comic book geek he always wanted to meet him.

"It is pretty cool to actually meet you in person, I mean, I read the comics and seen the newsreels." Barry gushed.

"Thanks… Barry was it?" Steve said.

"Yeah."

"So, have you fought alongside Kara yet?" Barry asked.

Steve smiled at Kara and said," Not yet but soon, she does fight well though, even if she has powers."

Kara raised a brow and said," What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve smirked and said," Nothing."

 _'Sheesh, Winn was right about them becoming a couple soon.'_ Barry thought and grinned slightly.


	14. Fighting a God

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the fight with Loki, and the next chapter is with Thor! And no, I haven't watched the season premier of Supergirl yet, but I will. But I have seen the trailer for Star Wars, and it was great.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Fighting a God**

Back at the Arrow Cave, the remaining members were looking at the knife John and Dinah had found on the roof. Oliver was holding it, studying every inch of it, he had a feeling he had seen it before, but he wasn't sure. He placed it on the table and crossed his arms.

"Was there anything else? Like a note?" Oliver asked.

"Besides the energy signature Curtis tracked, nothing, no note, no blood or anything." John said.

"Well, it can't be Prometheus's or Vigilante's work. Doesn't fit their style, hoss." Rene said.

"Some other punk then?" Quentin said.

"It's a League of Assassin's knife." Oliver declared.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. But, Oliver had just realized some of the markings had to do with the League, and he had hoped he was wrong but he was sure. Diggle was the one to speak first.

"Oliver, Nyssa disbanded the League. The only people we know are Nyssa and Talia, and we haven't heard from the both of them in a while."

"Yeah, and from what Felicity and Diggle have told me, they usually leave a note." Curtis said.

"Check all the Traffic Cams or any camera near the area. We can't be too safe." Oliver ordered.

"I am on it. Let's see if I can pull a Felicity." Curtis said.

Rene gave him a raised eyebrow and said, "Pull a what?"

"You know how Felicity pulls off amazing feats and techno wonders when on this thing? It's about time I try to do one on my own."

"Right, a purple heart for you then." Rene sarcastically said.

Curtis was about to make a retort when there was beeping on the console. He pressed a couple of buttons and the communications call came in.

 _"Oliver? Is anyone there?"_ Felicity's voice came on.

Oliver went over to the console and said," I hear you, what's up?"

 _"Loki has been captured in Germany, Fury is asking for the others who couldn't come, to come now._ " She said.

"Got it, send me coordinates and call Bruce Wayne." Oliver said and went to get his suit.

 _"Why?"_ She said.

"He's my ride." He simply said.

Considering both Star and Gotham city were on the East Coast, it had only taken Batman 30 minutes to get to a designated area Oliver had provided. Oliver waited on the roof and then heard the low hum of engines. He looked up to see an air-craft that looked close to a Bat's shape. It hovered for a second and then descended next to the roof. The hatch opened and Batman was sitting in the Pilots seat.

Oliver whistled in approval and then got in, the hatch closed and they soon took off.

"Pretty neat." Green Arrow said.

"Thanks." Batman simply said.

"So, how did you get out?"

"When you're an owner of a Multi-Billion dollar company, it's easy. You, Mr. Mayor?"

Green Arrow shrugged and said," Told Quentin to tell everyone a family emergency, Thea is with the others and I said it had to do with Thea."

"Fair enough. You said you needed to make a stop before we rendezvous with everyone else?"

"Yeah, we need to head to Detroit, you have someone to add, I have one as well." Green Arrow said.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Everyone was waiting around for a hit on Loki. Agent Jasper Sitwell stood over an agent that was on a monitor. The monitor started beep and he read the readings.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight,, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

Coulson went over to them and said," Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury looked at the others and said," You are all up."

Everyone nodded and went to leave, so they could ready to go to Germany.

Loki walked towards the entrance of a museum that was holding a gala of sorts for whatever snobbish mortal that had donated money to the museum. The same museum that had what the portal device needed. All they need was Iridium, which was also in a safe that was guarded and needed someone's facial recognition to open it.

Barton and Nyssa would take care of the guards, while Loki went to look for the man who was going to 'allow' them to use his Retina scan to open the safe.

Meanwhile, two Quinjets were flying towards Germany, the only ones who weren't in one of them was Supergirl, who was flying next to them. And The Flash, who was running towards the destination in question.

Back at the museum, guards were situated in their positions. One was surveying the area when he heard a sound. He looked below and saw a fellow guard go down after he was hit by an arrow. He raised his gun but someone behind him, before he turned around, he gasped when a sword went through his chest and it was retracted. Nyssa sheathed it as he went down.

She then got off the roof and walked with Clint.

"An arrow would've been quicker." He commented.

"A skilled fighter uses all of their skills." She said.

They, along with a small team make it to a locked door that lead inside. Clint pulled out a eye scanner instrument and waited for Loki.

Loki was on the second floor of the museum. Finding his target, he was also taking a look at the party that was going on. It wasn't as lavishing or interesting as the parties that were held in Asgard and the music could use a lot of work. And most of parties that were held were to praise Thor himself for whatever stupid feat he had done.

He spotted his target and descended down the stairs to where the head doctor was. He flipped his cane, which was staff the other end. A guard noticed and was about to stop him, but Loki clubbed him and he fell to the ground. Everyone had shocked expressions, and Loki walked up to the doctor and pushed him towards a marble table and flipped him onto it. Loki ignored the cries of surprise and shock. He pulled out the device that would scan his eye, which would be painful, which Loki didn't care. He plunged it into the man's eye. The man started to twist in pain as everyone screamed and started run out of the building.

After that, Loki got the message from Barton saying he had the Iridium. Loki left the doctor on the tablet, and started walking towards the entrance, the next part of the plan was about to commence. As he walked out, his armor and helmet materialized around him and replaced the suit he was wearing. Which was sorta a blessing because the suit was uncomfortable, and he couldn't fathom how the mortals of Earth could wear them.

People were still running away. And the police started to arrive but he soon blasted the cars with his scepter, which were flipped over and no one came out.

"Kneel before me." Loki commanded.

No one listened , another Loki appeared before a group and soon did with others as they surrounded them.

"I said. KNEEL!" He yelled.

Everyone soon became quiet and did as he said. Loki smirked, held out his arms out, and walked through the crowd.

 _"They are truly pathetic."_ He thought smugly.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki then noticed a man rose up. He looked him dead in the eye.

"Not to men like you." He said.

Loki chuckled, slightly amused and said," There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The man responded.

Loki smile shrunk a little, the comment irked him, but he knew of a way to make the man pay for what he said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki raised the scepter and fired at the man. He would've been killed, but The Flash picked him up and put in a safer location, while Captain America arrived as well and soon blocked the blast with his shield. The blast ricocheted off the shield and knocked Loki to the ground.

The Flash zoomed back and stood next to Cap, while Supergirl hovered down and stood on the other side of Cap.

"Nice job." Steve complimented.

"Thanks." Barry gushed.

Kara glared at Loki, to be honest, he didn't seem all that threatening. He was skinny but still had muscle, the scepter he had didn't look that threatening as well, but looks can be deceiving. His helmet was sorta an eyesore, it looked like he was trying to pull off a reindeer look with those antlers or horns on the helmet.

She would've found it funny if it wasn't for the fact he was bad, and the fate of the world was at stake.

But with Steve, his outfit screamed America, and she wondered how much input Coulson had on making it.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said.

Loki stood up and said," The soldier. A man out of time. With the speedster and the less… interesting family member of the Man of Steel."

"You're the one to talk." Kara shot back and Loki glared at her.

That probably wasn't the right thing to say, but it irked Kara when someone said something like that to her. And she had read the file on Loki.

"Also, you're the one out of time." Flash said and pointed a finger at the two Quinjets.

Both jets hovered and 2 machine guns came out and were pointed at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha ordered through a loud speaker.

Loki ignored her and fired two shots at the Quinjets and they both maneuvered out of the way. The civilians all started run but the both blasts hit a building. And the debris was going to hit some people.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Flash said as he ran to get them.

Meanwhile, Cap had engaged Loki and was soon knocked down by him. Loki stood over him, and pointed the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel." Loki said.

Supergirl took that as a cue to attack. She ran and punched Loki and he flew into a wall. She then held out her hand and Cap got up.

"Thanks." Cap said.

"Anytime."

"You guys need help?"

The both of them looked to see Laurel and Thea run up to them. Thea was in her Speedy outfit, while Laurel was in a new outfit. It wasn't the one she wore back during the Dominator situation, the new outfit resembled Green Arrow and Speedy's outfit. But, it was black with some the coat hung down like a trenchcoat, and had a little bit of dark red and light yellow too. She wore combat boots, and Kara could see a hood on the back. She also wore a black mask that had white that went around the edges.

She had give Cisco credit on that, it fit her personality well.

"Where's Batgirl and Nightwing?" Supergirl asked.

"Went to help Flash with the civilians."

Supergirl was about to say something else but she heard a sound. She turned around and immediately shielded them. A blast from Loki's scepter hit her in the back. Speedy and Siren got out of the way while Kara went flying and landed hard on the ground, in daze.

Cap saw this and growled in anger. Loki had gotten up and looked at Cap with a smug look.

Steve ran towards him and engaged, while Speedy and Siren went to check on Supergirl.

Steve was a person who wouldn't let anger get in his way. It had almost happened when Bucky had died, but Peggy had helped him out of it, and beating up HYDRA soldiers helped him vent some of his anger. So he directed his anger at Loki, without getting cocky.

Natasha watched the fight from the Quinjet. Loki was putting up a fight but the others were handling him.

"This guy's all over the place." She said.

She then noticed the comm unit was being hacked. She would've been concerned, if it wasn't for the sound of AC/DC's song 'Shoot to Thrill' came over the speakers. Which could only mean one person was coming.

 _"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"_ Tony Starks voice came over comms.

Yep, Iron Man was here.

Everyone looked up to see Iron Man fly towards them. Cap got out of the way when Tony fired a blast at Loki and he hit the ground. He then pulled out every piece of weaponry the suit had and aimed it at Loki. Behind him, Supergirl's eyes started to turn blue, Siren got into a stance, which she was about to scream, and Speedy had an arrow aimed at him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man challenged.

Loki put his hands up and surrendered as his armor materialized away.

"Good move." Iron Man said, the weapons retracted back into the armor.

"Mr. Stark." Cap greeted.

"Captain, and company." Iron Man said.

Supergirl powered down her heat vision and sighed. She heard a noise behind her and saw Barry, Dick and Barbara.

"Aw man. We missed the action." Dick groaned.

Kara snorted in amusement at that.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Also, if any of you can come up with a new name for Black Siren, please let me know.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Thunderstruck

**Now onto the fight with Thor! Finished watching the Flash and it was great, and I'm starting to watch Legends of Tomorrow and hopfully Arrow soon as well.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Thunderstruck**

Later, after arresting Loki, everyone got back into the Quinjets. Kara was sitting and laid her head on a panel, she took a glance at Loki, who was chained up at the end of the cabin. Even though he was chained up, she still felt on edge around him, and she could tell the others were the same as well. The blast from the scepter hurt a little when she was hit, but she didn't require any sun energy to boost her up. Barry sat next to her, his mask off, while Steve and Tony were close by. Natasha herself was piloting and was talking to Fury.

The others were in the other Quinjet, which was being piloted by an Agent named Bradshaw. She had never met him but Natasha had told her that other Agents gave him the nickname 'Goose', due to the his last name being like the guy in a movie called 'Top Gun', she had watched it, but it was only because Tom Cruise was in it and she thought he was cute.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Natasha asked.

Kara looked at Natasha, she was keeping her eyes on the sky, but Kara knew she was worried.

"Just fine." She said.

"You sure?" Barry asked, concerned.

Kara sighed irritably and said, "Yes."

"There just making sure, Girl of Steel. By the way, I like you better than your cousin. Underdog stories are big these days." Tony said.

Kara wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult but said," Uh, thanks."

Steve walked over to her, Barry scooted over, Steve gave him a silent thanks and sat next to Kara.

"Do you get the feeling that this was too easy?" Steve asked.

Kara gave him a raised eyebrow and said," What do you mean?"

"I don't remember something like this being easy. Doesn't feel right." Steve explained.

Barry nodded and said," Your right, but I don't think we should talk about it right now. Considering, he's over there."

"He's right, I can hear you." Loki commented.

"Can it, Rock of Ages. Just sit there." Tony said, which made Loki glare daggers at him.

"I mean, he came in too easily. The guy packs a punch." Steve continued.

Kara agreed on that, people like Loki didn't go down or surrender like that without some kind of motive.

"But still, you are pretty spry. You know, for an older fellow." Tony said. "What's your thing? Pilates? Or you spar with Girl of Steel here or Red."

Steve looked confusingly at Kara and Barry.

"Calisthenics. Working out." Barry clarified.

"He's right, he should know, he does it to run faster. And also you missed a couple of things, you know, during your time as a Capsicle." Tony said.

Barry ignored the first comment but he chuckled at the last part. While Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fury didn't tell me or the others that he was calling you in." Steve flatly said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony retorted.

"Can you guys knock it off?" Kara said, giving them a warning look.

Before anyone could say anything else, a bright flash appeared, and thunder and lightning started to echo outside. Which caused the jet to shake a little.

"Did the weather say anything about a thunderstorm?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so." Natasha said and commed Bradshaw.

Kara then looked at Loki, who had a fearful look. She found that odd, considering he seemed like someone who wasn't scared of anything.

Steve noticed as well and said," What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said.

More thunder came and the jet then jerked again. And then the sound of something hitting the roof was heard.

"What was that?" Barry asked as he looked up.

Kara got up, Barry as well and put on his mask, as did Tony. Kara listened closely, strangely enough, she could hear another heartbeat, but it wasn't coming anyone in the jet and the other one.

"Agent Romanov… there's someone on the roof." Came the shocked and confused voice of Agent Bradshaw.

"Let's find out what's going on." Tony said as he pressed a couple of buttons on a nearby panel.

"Wait, Stark!" Steve protested.

The doors started to open. And when it opened fully, a big, muscular figure came in on the ramp. The man got up from its crouching position. Kara didn't get a chance to look at him fully due to everything happening at once. Tony walked up to him but the man pushed him aside, which made him fall against Steve. He then grabbed Loki by the neck and took off outside.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called from the front.

"Think that guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said as he turned around, ready to jump out.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap said.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Tony said as he jumped out.

Kara looked at Barry and said," You and Cisco idolize him?"

Barry shrugged and said," Mainly for his work. His personality, not so much."

Kara noticed Steve starting to put on a parachute and she walked up to him.

"You seriously going after them?" Kara said in a disbelieving tone.

Cap looked at Kara and said, "Stark's right, we need to get Loki."

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Natasha said.

Steve went to the edge of the ramp and said," There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

He then jumped out.

"There goes your boyfriend." Barry commented.

Kara, even though she felt her face go hot, said," He's not my boyfriend. Let's go."

Barry looked at her as if she was crazy and said," I'm staying here."

Kara gave him a mischievous look, grabbed the back of his suit and said," I think not."

Kara looked over at Natasha and said," I'll see you on the ground."

"Be careful." Natasha said, and Kara could see her lip was curved up.

Barry screamed as Kara dragged him out and flew out.

* * *

Thor meanwhile, was soon near a mountainside and threw Loki on a ledge. Loki started laugh as soon as he landed. While Thor, wasn't amused.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor said.

"I missed you too." Loki said, between laughing.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Thor said.

Loki started to get up and said," Oh, you should thank me. with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Loki taunted.

Thor dropped Mjolnir and picked up Loki. Thor was mad, but he didn't want to hurt his brother further.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father…"

Loki held up a finger to silence him and said," Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor lets go of Loki and he walks away from Thor.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor reasoned.

Loki turned around, slightly angry but calm and said," I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

Thor gave him a disbelieving look and said," So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed and said," And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, some have powers they wish to understand, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes." Loki said, as if it was obvious.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Thor said

Loki shoved Thor angrily to the side. He then walks back up to the ledge and turned around.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! Others and myself have seen the light, and the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki shouted.

Thor grasped Loki's shoulders and said," Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor begged.

Loki looked at him smugly and said "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor summoned Mjolnir as Loki was talking and then pointed it at Loki.

"You listen well, brother. I…"

Thor didn't get a chance to finish, due to Iron Man knocking him off the mountain and tackling him mid-flight.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cap landed nearby and unstrapped the parachute. He heard a noise and looked up to see Kara and Barry hover down. Barry had a freaked out look while Kara grinned a little.

Barry collapsed on the ground, panting and said in a slightly high-pitched voice," Never do that again, without a warning!"

Kara smirked and said," Where's the fun in that?"

Steve wasn't sure what was going on and was about to ask when he heard a noise in the distance. He looked behind him to see a bright flash, and a sound of Iron Man's repulsar shots going on.

"I take it that's where their fighting." Kara said.

"Seems like it." Cap said.

"Right, I'll meet you guys there." Kara said and took off.

Cap was expecting her to give him a lift, he sighed and looked Barry.

"You comin'?" He asked

Flash waved him off and said," Be there in a second, go ahead."

Cap nodded and ran off where the fighting is.

Flash got up and pressed his comms.

"Hey guys, do you copy?"

 _"… Read you Barry, what's up?"_ Caitlin's voice said.

"What's the energy output at my location? Pretty sure SHEILD gave you it's satellites."

Before Caitlin could say anything Cisco beat her to it, _" Whole lot of electrical energy in the area, mainly lightning. Whoever that guy is, be careful."_

"Copy, anything else?"

 _"Yeah, we heard some kind of girlish screaming coming from your end. What was that?"_ Caitlin asked, pretending not to know and Barry heard everyone laughing.

"Don't you have a date with Peter?" Barry said with a smirk and took off.

Meanwhile back at Central City, Caitlin was now blushing and looked at everyone else. They were trying to hold back their laughter, Iris winked at her, but Wally was chuckling.

"He got you good Cait's." Wally said with a chuckle.

Caitlin glared at him and said," Next training session is extra hard for you."

Wally's smile faded a little and Jesse giggled.

During that, Kara zoomed through the tree line and saw Thor starting to crush Iron Mans hand boosters. Kara pulled back her arm and punched Thor in the side. He then crashes into a side of a boulder.

Tony checked his hands, looked at Kara and said," I had that covered."

"Don't blame me when your arms are crushed." She said.

She looked at Thor as he got up. For a split second he looked surprised to see her but became cross.

"Look, whatever beef you had with Loki, this can all be settled-"

Thor held Mjolnir at her and said," Ma'am, this does not concern you. You do not know what you are dealing with."

"Tried talking, Goldilocks doesn't want to." Tony quipped.

Kara was about to chastise him for angering him further. But, Thor tossed the hammer at Tony and was sent a couple of feet. Kara was shocked for a moment but had time to block by crossing her arms when Thor tried to punch her. The force of it made her skid back a little.

Kara had to admit it hurt a little. She then head butted him (which also hurt a little) and then did an uppercut that connected with his chin, when she had a big enough opening to do so. He went flying up into the air and Kara flew up and punched him in the gut. Thor then flew into a couple of trees and Kara hovered down to see he created a crater.

Kara shook her hand, whatever he was made up, could've caused her hand to break.

Barry zoomed next to her to survey the scene.

"He's down?"

Kara nodded and said," Look like it. Let's go-"

Kara would've finished if wasn't for something hitting her in the back, which caused her to yelp in surprise and rocket into a couple of trees in a heap, and let out a moan in pain. Barry was stunned but saw Thor getting up, he wiped the side of his face and Mjolnir was caught in his hand. He looked amused, as if he was enjoying this.

Barry was sorta nervous, it seemed like Kara and Stark were out for now and Cap was nowhere in sight.

"Man in Red, step aside, or there will be consequences." Thor said.

Barry got into his running stance and said," Yeah, not going to happen."

Barry prayed he was going to get out of this one piece. He ran into him with his shoulder and Thor was pushed back. He sent a couple of quick punches with his speed. Barry then zoomed around creating a tunnel of air and lightening. Thor was starting to lift up but he had the idea of smashing the hammer into the ground. Which caused a shockwave and made Barry trip. When he did, he felt like he wasn't getting any air, which was true, due to Thor picking him up by his neck.

Thor had thunder in eyes and was about toss him when something hit his back and made him flinch. He turned around and saw Iron Man crash into him. Which made Thor drop Barry and was about to fall to the ground, when pair of hands caught him.

Barry looked up to see Kara, who looked a little disheveled. She then puts him down.

"He's tougher than I thought." Kara said as she held her arm.

"Yeah." Barry croaked, due to his throat being scratchy.

A red, white and blue blur went passed them and ricocheted off of both Thor and Iron Man. And then went back to Cap, who was standing on a fallen tree.

"Hey! That's enough!" He ordered.

Kara was relieved, she hoped Steve could talk some sense into them, due to her not being able to. Steve gave her a look of concern, and she smiled tiredly at her and he nodded.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor pronounced.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Cap reasoned.

"Oh crap." Barry muttered in fear.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Iron Man said, sharing the same fear.

Thor backhands him and he ended up landing into Kara's arms.

"Yeah, we should duck." Tony said.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor said.

Thor then leaped into the air, and raised the hammer to strike Cap. Steve crouched down and held up his shield. Everyone dove for cover when the hammer made contact, it created a massive implosion of light and then a massive shockwave that destroyed everything nearby.

Loki was being guarded by Nightwing, Batgirl, Speedy, Siren and Natasha back at the ridge. They all stood there in stunned silence, due to watching what had just happened. Except for Loki, who merely rolled his eyes. Thea blinked and said.

"What the fuck?"

Kara blinked a little dazed and slowly got up. She looked around the surrounding area to see it was a complete mess. She heard a grown to see Barry getting up, he then took off his mask and noticed a little blood on his head. She also noticed his suit was a little bit torn up. She looked at hers and groaned in annoyance. Her's was as well, but not too badly.

Winn was going to kill her.

"Are we done here?" Cap said.

Kara looked up to see Cap, Tony and Thor were up as well.

Kara got up and said," I hope so. I'm going to need a nap once we get back."

And also something to eat, she was craving some Pot Stickers right now.


	16. Figuring Thing's Out

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Hope you all ate well because I sure did and now I'm going to hit the treadmill as soon as possible. But the good news is that the next holiday is Christmas! And also my birthday. There's going to be an interesting reveal in this chapter, I also advise you to reread the 'Gathering The Team's' chapters because I added a little bit to it to help explain a little for this chapter.**

 **Also I've been coming up with stories that will branch out once I finish this. Something like what Marvel and DC are doing now. Here are the names I have so far, but they might change in the future.**

 **\- Spiderman: The Frost Origins**

 **\- Supergirl Origins: Captain or Ms. Marvel**

 **\- Agent's of Justice**

 **\- Pryde of the Galaxy**

 **\- Arrow: Artemis Chronicles**

 **The summaries are on my profile, and I also have an untitled story in the works for a revison of Season 2 of Supergirl with Captain America in it.**

 **Right, I own none of this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Figuring Thing's Out**

Kara had ended up sleeping for most the ride back. She was pretty much tired after, which was rare. She guessed fighting two beings that were like Gods took a lot out of you. When they got back with Thor, they got Loki back into the jet. Natasha and Barbara, who both had some medical training, checked their injuries, which Barry only had small head wound that would heal in a couple of hours. And Kara just needed some rest, with some solar energy, which also had a machine they borrowed from the DEO.

She felt a tapping on her shoulder and she groggily opened her eyes, she felt like she was leaning on something or someone, and looked up to see the baby blue eyes and the face of Steve Rodgers. And she realized she was using him as a pillow.

She got off of him and felt her face go hot.

"Steve… I'm sorry… I-I."

Steve looked amused and said," No it's fine, you were pretty beat, so you needed some rest. Also, we'll be landing in a minute or too."

"Ok… anything else?"

"Yeah, the small snoring sounds you make when you sleep, could put kitten and puppy videos to shame, kid. Wish I recorded it." Tony smugly said.

Kara groaned and slightly blushed, she remembered when she first came to Earth and slept and talked with Alex, due to being scared of all the new things, and waking up due to nightmares about the death of Krypton. It was one of the ways they bonded and became close.

While for Steve, he had stayed over at Kara's a couple of times, which Alex and everyone else made comments about, which made the both of them blush profusely, even though they never did anything, nor were they interested in each other. M'gann on the other hand, she didn't say anything about it; although she had a sneaky suspicion she was in on it too.

It wasn't helpful that Natasha and Barry now knew, since Natasha liked to tease and make fun of her when they hung out. And Kara was sorta nervous to meet Clint, when he wasn't missing and under mind control, due to Natasha telling her how much of a jokester the guy is.

While Barry would joke with her as well, and he was sorta like the annoying funny brother type.

And also there was Loki, when she was in her Supergirl persona, she was supposed be a vision of hope, strength, kindness and a hero, and also a little intimidating. She did not want a villain or super-villain… however he was portrayed to see her like that, and also her closeness to Steve, someone like him could use that against her.

If something did happen to Steve, she didn't know what she would do. Their relationship was just being friends.

She hoped.

She looked out the window and noticed it was still nighttime, but she was wide awake and ready for what was next. When the jet landed, she got up, stretched and waited for the ramp to lower down. When it did, a whole squad of heavily armed SHEILD Agents was the greeting party for Loki. Coulson and Lucy were in front, and they both had neutral look, one that Hill always had. Coulson then gave some orders to the lead Agent and they walked off with Loki in toll.

When Lucy looked at Kara, she had a look of shock and concern. Kara walked out and Lucy sized her up.

"God, what happened to you? Your outfit doesn't get like this when your fighting those bad guys back home."

Kara gave her a reassuring look and said," It's not so bad, I mean, the guy was tough. But he apologized."

"Who's the guy?"

"Thor." Kara said and pointed towards him.

When Lucy looked at Thor, who was talking to Coulson, Kara could tell she wasn't just looking at him to size him up. Kara would admit, that Thor was well built and had a rugged look. She had talked to him a little while on the flight back. And also apologized for what she did to him. He had merely laughed, which was as deep and a little bit regal as his voice, and waved her off, telling her that he was impressed and he had suggested meeting someone by the name of Sif, who she would get along with.

She had merely nodded and talked to him a little more before she went to sleep. She had read up on him before meeting him, due to reading the files on everyone else who was going to be part of the Avengers Initiative. She had forgot about him back in the forest but remembered when he introduced himself properly.

Overall, besides being a God from Earth Mythology, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Huh, Coulson showed me a picture of him and told me about him. He's better looking in person." Lucy commented.

Kara shrugged and said," Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon, we should get you guys to the infirmary." Lucy said.

Kara nodded and followed her where everyone else was going.

Bruce, Felicity, Cisco and Winn were in the lab. Bruce and Winn were looking and tinkering with a machine, which would help scan the scepter Loki had once they got it. While Cisco and Felicity looked at the readings on the screens. All four of them worked well together, although Cisco kept on asking about Banner's transformation, which Felicity kept telling him to stop, which would end badly if something happened. Bruce waved it off and answered a couple of questions, although he was vague on how he controlled his anger.

"Well, I'm getting some major readings from the stone itself, as if there's something in there." Cisco said.

"Yeah… almost like magic or something. But nothing like Damien Darhk's or possibly some the Meta's you've guys dealt with." Felicity said.

"Yeah, and it's nothing like Vixen's." Cisco said.

"I don't know which is cooler, dealing with Meta's, aliens or vigilantes." Winn said.

Cisco smirked and said, "Definitely Meta's dude, like dealing with a present, a surprise every time."

"Probably would've used that Forrest Gump quote." Felicity said.

"Very good movie." Bruce commented.

The sound of footsteps was heard and the four of them looked to see SHIELD agents escort Loki. As they passed the lab, he eyed all of them, but he looked like he was mainly looking at Bruce. Loki nodded while smiling, and they were all soon gone.

"Yeah, he doesn't give you the creeps at all." Felicity muttered.

"But you gotta admit. Dude has nice threads for a bad guy." Cisco said, commented.

That got a couple of looks from everyone else in the room. They would've continued their work if it wasn't for the door opening, and a pair of voices started talking

"Winn/Cisco, we might have a problem." Kara/Barry's voice said, a little uncertainly.

The people in question looked at the door and their eyes widened in shock and horror. They saw both Kara and Barry, only problem was that their suits were sorta tore up.

"What did you do to our suits!?" Both people cried in horror.

* * *

Later, everyone was watching from a monitor of Fury's soon Interrogation of Loki. Everyone was in their outfits, except for Kara and Barry, they had to switch back to their civilian clothes, while their other suits were fixed. After the freakout the two tech experts/suit makers had, they said they'll fix it up the best they could.

They all watched as Loki was put in a cell, which was held by Hydraulic rigs. Fury walked up to the control panel of the cell. Fury had his signature, cold neutral look and said.

 _"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass."_

He then pressed a button which opened up a hatch underneath the cell. The sound of the gusting wind was heard as the hatch led outside. Loki peered down as much as he could, not even in the slightest worried.

 _"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap! You get how that works?!"_ Fury said and closed the hatch.

He pointed at Loki and said", Ant." And then pointed at the panel. "Boot."

Kara was wondering what that meant, she could tell that meant something to Fury, but didn't pay much attention to it. She looked at everyone else, Thor was had a neutral look but his eyes showed he was conflicted. She then looked at Dick and Barbara, they had calculating looks and she could see the gears turning in their heads. She had never met Batman, only heard about him. But he was considered the 'World's Greatest Detective' and he may have taught some of his techniques and stuff to the rest of his team.

She then looked back at the screen when Loki continued to speak.

Loki smirked and said, _" It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

 _"Built for something a lot stronger than you."_ Fury retorted.

 _"Oh I heard."_ Loki then looked at the camera that was feeding video and audio to the others. _"The mindless beat, makes play he's still a man."_

Kara raised a brow, feeling slightly angry that Loki was insinuating that Banner wasn't a person anymore. She took a look at Banner, who was standing and looked uncomfortable, and he then looked at her. She sent him a reassuring look and he slightly grinned and nodded, taking the support. But one other look did catch her eye, Felicity was sitting in a chair near Thea and Barry, she was watching the monitor, but it looked like she was thinking of something else, and looked sorta worried. She would've asked if she was alright, if Loki hadn't continued to talk.

 _"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"_

Kara furrowed her brows at her, she had been called worse, but it still stung. But she was slightly nervous. She had only known Fury for a short while, but she didn't know much about him or could read him. But she could tell now he was now angry and held truth to his last name. He was slightly terrifying and hoped she would never be the receiving end of his anger. Hank got angry at her sometimes but his was different.

 _"How desperate am I? You threaten my would with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talked about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me, and others, very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

Loki seemed to enjoy what was happening and mocked, _" Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."_

Fury started to leave and said, _" Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."_

Fury left and Loki looks back at the camera, smirking. Everyone back at the briefing room watched in silence, drinking in and thinking on what had happened. The ice was broken when Bruce said," He really grows on you, doesn't he?" He sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we dealt with people like him. He's got something planned." Dick said brows furrowed in thought.

"He's like the combination of the Joker and Riddler. Psychopath in his own way and makes us think hard on what he says and do. There's a plan at the end, and we need to find out what." Barbara said with the same look as Dick.

"He's going to drag this out then. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve said.

"He has an army called the Chitauri and something that I know nothing of. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"An army? From space? Kara, have you ever heard of them and has the DEO dealt with them?" Steve asked.

Kara shrugged and said," I heard rumors when I was kid, I heard they were led by some Warlord, who's name I forgot. I think him and Loki are allies in all of this."

"Well that adds more craziness to this equation." Cisco muttered.

Thea blew some air that sounded like annoyance and said," So just dealing with the muscle and enforcer, but not the top head. Typical."

"And I take it in order for the Chitauri to come here, they need another portal. That's why he needed Erik Selvig." Bruce realized.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an Astrophysicists, he helped the DEO a couple of times." Lucy said.

"He a friend." Thor said, concerned.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"And also some DEO agents as well." Lucy added.

"You said he has an army, but Loki let us take him. I've been with people like him. Just because he's locked up, doesn't mean he has a plan." Laurel said, speaking from experience from her time with Zoom.

"Yeah, Zoom had those qualities." Barry said, feeling a pinch of anger at the mention of the madman.

"Yeah, and we've dealt with people like him, but not on the same scale." Thea said.

"Ditto for us." Dick said, while Barbara nodded.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, or anyone that might have some similarities to him. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce commented.

"Have care how you speak." Thor sharply said, glaring at Banner. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

Kara had to admire Thor defending his brother, Kara herself always gave people the benefit of the doubt, but, she had read up on what Loki had done since coming to Earth. And she would've carefully said something about the issue to Thor. But Natasha beat her to it in her blunt way.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha flatly said.

Thor winced a little and muttered," He's adopted."

Kara could see Thor's reasoning, it would be a pretty big shock if you found you were adopted. She didn't know all the details but she knew Loki probably felt out of place, hurt and needed to find himself in some way. She was the same as him in some way, but didn't have the superiority complex or killing instinct. But she always felt she was meant for something before becoming Supergirl, and had the feeling that Loki felt the same. But considering Thor was the Prince of Asgard, she could only assume Loki wanted to take the throne and be King.

"But, another question is, why did they need Iridium?" Bruce said.

"It's used for a stabilizing agent. I read a little bit on the file." Felicity said.

"Right, that's reason why your guy's portal collapsed on itself. It wasn't stabilized properly." Cisco realized.

"Huh, that's what I was about to say, but give the kids some prizes for their reasoning then." Tony said as he walked into the room with Coulson.

"Holy crap." Kara heard two of the tech guys said, but she noticed Felicity sorta smiled.

Tony shrugged and walk over to Thor and patted him on the shoulder and said," And no hard feelings point break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said, while Thor looked confused.

"Can't you go with one conversation without being yourself?" Felicity said with a smirk.

Everyone around the table looked at Felicity, with a mixture of confusion, or were silently chuckling. The only person who wasn't was Tony, who had a look of slight anger and confusion.

Tony looked at Coulson and said," Seriously? You brought her here?"

Coulson didn't looked fazed and said," She's an asset for Queen who has great technical knowledge, and she volunteered."

"Not to mention she could speak for herself, and can do things on her own, thank you." Felicity added.

That added more confusion to the mix, a couple of curious agents on the monitors started to look as well. The person to break the silence was Barry.

"Wait… Felicity, do you two know each other?" Barry asked.

"Don't tell us you guys dated. Right?" Cisco said.

Tony and Felicity had looks of pure disgust, while Thea stifled a laugh. She wished John was there, because he would be laughing as well.

"Yeah, not funny haircut, for the record, she's my daughter." Tony said with a glare.

Everyone who didn't know had looks of pure shock and alternated between looking at Tony and Felicity. Coulson sighed and looked at Hill, who had a look of annoyance, while shaking her head.

"Back on topic people, we have more pressing matters. What else is the Iridium good for exactly?" Hill asked, with no room for argument.

Winn blinked and said," Uh yeah… with Iridium added, the portal will be able to open more wider and stay open longer. It's also very corrosion resistant, so if the portal is very warm, it won't melt and implode again."

Tony nodded and said," Good man, people like you are people I can get along with." He then walked onto the bridge where Fury normally was and pretended to be in charge.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. And that guy is playing Galaga!"

Everyone looked at the Agent in question, who then switched the screen to a regular monitor. Everyone looked at him unimpressed or in slight amusement.

Felicity herself was used to her father's antics, when she was a kid, she always laughed at his sarcastic and witty personality when she had visited. But when she got older, she got annoyed with his ego and wasn't thrilled with his weapon building. It was a mute point for them before he was kidnapped and became Iron Man, and beforehand, they were slightly estranged. But had reconciled after he was rescued, and kept in touch, but had to keep the father-daughter relationship a secret for obvious reasons.

Felicity herself had only told, Diggle, Thea and their version of Laurel. She was planning on telling Oliver back when they were engaged, but decided against it after she broke it off. She did plan on telling him later after that but never got the chance to do so. But considering Tony and Oliver would be working together to a degree, she would have to tell him.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton and his possible controlled cronies can get their hands is pretty easy. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics?" Hill said with crossed arms.

"Last night." Tony deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure myself and the smart people here read it. Except for Fel here, she's more of a computer geek."

"And proud of it. Your more geeky, dad." Felicity quipped.

"Still sorta processing this." Cisco whispered to Barry, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then what kind of power source does Loki need then?" Steve asked.

"He will need to heat it at 120 million Kelvin to break through the Coulomb Barrier." Kara said.

That got everyone to look at her shockingly, not expecting something like that from Kara, and she knew that. She wasn't much of the scientist type, but knew some basics. But the attention she got made her blush, and try to make her less noticeable.

"How did you know that?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

"Uh… on the plane ride here… I read a little of the packet, didn't understand most of it. I sorta… remembered that." Kara mumbled, with a small blush.

"Girl of Steel is right, but Selvig might have figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling Effect." Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that, then he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce added.

"Finding more people who speak English, today is becoming more interesting by the minute." Tony said delighted.

Steve looked around and said," Is that what just happened?"

Kara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered," Scientists work in their own way, it's best just to leave stuff like this to them."

Steve nodded, still wrapping his head around all of this, but knew he had to go along with this. But, he also noticed how when Kara touched his shoulder, that he felt a slight tingling sensation, and he felt kinda warm. And he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Dr. Banner is only here to help us with tracking the cube." Fury interrupted the continuing conversation as he walked in. I was hoping you might join him and the others, including your daughter."

Tony looked like he was about to say something but Steve beat him to it and said, "Let's start with the stick of his. It may be magical or alien like, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkey's? I do not understand." Thor said, a little confused.

Kara had to smother her laughter when Steve lit up like a kid and said," I do! I understood that reference."

Kara noticed Tony giving him an eye-roll, while everyone else had mixed looks.

Tony then looked at Bruce and said," Shall we play, doctor? And company?"

"Uh, yeah, this way." Bruce and gestured to the hallway.

Tony, him, Felicity, Cisco and Winn walked down the hallway, back to the lab. Everyone else went off do other things. Kara looked at Steve, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked like a little kid when you said that." She teased.

Steve blushed a little and said," Spur of the moment. But, I didn't pick you as the science type."

Kara smirked and said, "Well on Krypton we are able to do Calculus by the time we're 4. The planet was full of scientists."

Steve blinked and said," Huh, learn something new every day. You full of surprises, Kara."

Kara smiled and said," Thanks. You want to get something to eat? Barry, the others and I were planning on checking out Winn and the others were doing after that."

Steve grinned a little, Kara smiling was always contagious, she always gave off an aura of positive energy around her.

"Sure thing." Steve said, and followed her out.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? I will be exploring the Felicity and Tony thing next chapter and hopefully the chapter will lead to when the Helicarrier get's attacked. I will also explain what Oliver and Bruce are doing in that chapter as well. I also tried to get everyone in on the conversation there and I hoped I did good.**

 **Till next time.**


	17. Finding Out the Truth

**I wasn't expecting for this chapter to be this long, so I'm cutting into two chapters, so I'm these back to back. And hopefully, just two or three more chapters until we get to the Battle of New York! After that, I've got some post-credit scenes that I've thought up of as well. After this chapter, we'll go onto the battle of the Helicarrier.**

 **Now, I just started classes again, so my updates will be sparse for this story and my other ones. My education is more important.**

 **Also I wasn't sure if I did a face-claim for Nightwing, Batgirl, and Batman but here they are.**

 **Batman: I decided to stick with Ben Affleck.**

 **Batgirl lookalike is Chloe Grace Moretz but she has brown hair.**

 **Nightwing: Dylan O' Brien**

 **Right I own nothing, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Finding Out the Truth**

Kara bit into her sandwich and swallowed as soon as she was done chewing. She was hoping she wasn't scarfing it down and looking like she was born without manners. Fighting mythical Gods can take out a lot of energy and make you super hungry. They would've all called it in for the night, but they had all gotten some sleep during the ride back, and it was just starting to become morning. Kara had scarfed down her food a couple of times, which Alex never let her down. And she dread the day it would happen when Steve was around. While for Barry, he had done it a couple of times when they hung out, which was amusing and made her relieved.

She then felt like she was being watched and looked up. The others were looking at her in envy and slight annoyance, mainly the female side. Steve and Barry on the other hand were receiving the same treatment and were looking as confused as Kara. They were all still in their suits, due to people who weren't level 7 or higher not knowing who they were and didn't know who their civilian identities were, except for Steve.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"That's your 5th sandwich." Thea said, eyeing it.

"Yeah… so?"

"Steve and Barry here are also on the same number." Dick said.

"Yeah… is there a problem?" Steve asked.

Barry was about to say something but stopped himself due to him remembering why they were eating like that. He bit back a laugh as well. He did feel guilty about being able to eat large quantities of food, which would normally make people full. But it was funny sometimes when his friends give him annoyed looks. He remembered last Thanksgiving when he ate 4 plates of food. This by then, everyone else was already full, and he got the stink eye for it.

"They're asking why aren't you putting a little weight, we know America here can't due to him physiology, and Allen can't due his speed, so why can't you?" Laurel bluntly said.

Thea thanked her for that, normally when Laurel was blunt, it didn't help the situation. That was one the things that different between this Laurel and their Laurel. Earth 2 Laurel had a streak of being blunt, kept to herself sometimes, and also was uncertain about her turn in life. Laurel had confided in Thea about this, and to some degree with Oliver. She did do some questionable and bad things back on her earth, and a little bit on their earth. But if you looked deeper, there was a bit of good in her, one that was growing since accepting Oliver's offer to change her ways.

"Oh." Kara said in realization.

She looked at Steve, and he had knowing look, knowing the answer.

"My physiology is different as well, and thanks to my powers, I can't get drunk or put on weight either." Kara smugly said.

"God, you have every girls dream, I want to hate you, but I can't." Thea mumbled.

"I can." Laurel said.

"I agree with her." Barbara said, and pointed at Laurel.

Steve chuckled at this and then looked at Laurel and said," So, how do your powers work? I've only read a little about Meta-humans, and their almost the same as mutants."

"Except they have different genes. Mutants have the X-gene, while Meta-Humans have the Meta-gene." Barbara added.

Laurel shrugged and said," What's there to tell, it's basically a Sonic Scream. I just scream and the shockwaves can destroy things or kill someone. Dinah Drake and I are the only ones that have it that we know of."

"One thing I need to ask is… how did you get your powers? Green Arrow told Batman that someone has to scream for some reason in order to get it." Dick said, being careful not to say anything in front of agents who weren't qualified.

Kara saw Thea blush a little bit, while Laurel smirked.

Thea hid her face and said whispered," God, can't believe I'm hearing this again."

Nobody heard that except for her, due to her super hearing.

Laurel had a mischievous look and said, "I was-"

Barbara held up her hand and said," Ok, I think we got it. Doesn't take a genius to know what you were doing."

"Thank God, I didn't have to hear that again." Thea said, slightly relieved.

"Right, because, something like that is not good for your young ears." Dick joked.

Thea gave an annoyed look and said," I'm 20, and you?"

"20/He's really 19." Dick and Barbara said at the same time.

Dick gave his best friend a mock glare while Barbara stuck his tongue out at him.

Thea shook her head in amusement and said," I'm not interested in Gotham's number one bachelor. You just have to keep on dreaming."

Barbara laughed at that, while Dick rolled his eyes and said in a teasing tone," You're in denial."

"She's just sad because she can't date America here." Laurel said amused.

That made everyone, minus Steve chuckle, while Thea glared at her and Dick, while having a small blush.

Kara looked at Steve, but he seemed to be lost in thought. She was sorta afraid he was having a flashback but he looked like he was deep in thought about something else. Which she sighed in relief.

"Hey, Steve, you alright?" Barry asked.

Steve got out of his musings and said," Huh? Oh, sorry… I was just thinking about something."

Dick and Barbara looked at each, with Dick leaning closer and whispering," If it's about trusting SHEILD, don't worry, we're or mainly Batman is in the same boat."

"How so?" Kara asked, whispering as well.

"He's hacking SHIELD as we speak. But not too brag, I could too. Due to me being a good hacker, but this requires Bat's own technique in cyber stuff. Last I checked, it's close to being completed." He explained.

Barbara sighed and said," Batman can be a little obsessive and no-nonsense, but when he suspects something, he doesn't stop until he figures it out. He is known as the 'World's Greatest Detective' after all."

Steve sighed and muttered," I wouldn't be surprised if Stark was doing that as well."

"Which one?" Thea asked. "Felicity is good, she can hack the Government databanks but I don't think she's able to hack SHIELD. While for Tony, he can."

"Howard's son." Steve said.

Dick nodded and said," My advice, just ignore or keep calm when Stark talks to you. He can get annoying real quick. I met him before a couple of times during business meetings with Batman. But after what happened in Afghanistan, he's starting to become more mature and less annoying."

Barbara snorted and said," And that was a censored version of what some people think of him."

Thea had a knowing look and said," Sorta like Green Arrow, before being trapped on Lian Yu."

Steve got up and said," I'll take your guy's word for it. I'm going to walk around."

Kara got up and said," I'll come with."

The both them walked out of the room while everyone else sat at the table.

Meanwhile, the ones who were studying Loki's Scepter and working on algorithms and equations. Bruce, Cisco and Winn were working on the Scepter, while the Tony and Felicity worked on the Equations.

"So, your Mom and Stark met in Vegas, had a One-Night-Stand, and nine months later, you were born." Winn said, summarizing what Felicity had just told them.

"Yeah, pretty much. You need to carry the one." Felicity said.

Tony typed in the command and said," I know, just wanted to see if you saw it. Yep, Donna hounded me into being a dad. I wanted no part of it at first but, soon got into it."

Felicity smiled and said," And I was your little Princess."

Tony chuckled at that. It was true, when Felicity was born, he spoiled her. He even tried to be the best father he could be, and be their for his future kid. Unlike Howard, who didn't pay attention to him that much or at all when he was growing up. He did have some help from his mother and Aunt Peggy, when the latter wasn't on missions. Him and Donna made it work, they didn't start a relationship, but remained friends, or had a mutual agreement with each other, due to them not being able to be in the same room as each other for long periods of time.

Unfortunately back then, he was still a playboy and went out to parties. Which ended up with Donna having Felicity into her care more than Tony. Which made him try to clean up his act more, not that much, but enough for him to be able to spend more time with his daughter.

One thing they had in common was their knack with technology and smarts. That was improved with the fact when Donna married Noah Cutler and Felicity spent some time with him, before he had leave due to his past as a cyber-criminal. Tony himself was proud of her back when she was seven and was able to build computers. And the fact she graduated from MIT like he did, and skipped a grade as well. She would've had top spot but she had messed up on a test and was at the second spot, which he didn't mind. And there were few people who knew or he had told that he cried a little when he saw his little girl walk and get her diploma.

For Pepper, the both them were like sisters and were close. Tony wasn't sure if he should've been thrilled or sorta scared, considering the two of them would sometimes conspire against him to get something from him. And Pepper had helped her out with a lot of stuff when he or Donna was busy, when she was a kid.

Rhodey, who was Felicity's honorary Uncle and Godfather, who was also working with some team of sorts, which Felicity explained who were involved with traveling through space and time. He had asked Felicity multiple times to get him in touch with Rhodey, when he wasn't able to, so he can figure out the tech. She said she couldn't, due to it being a tricky subject and messing with the timeline would be bad. Which Tony wasn't thrilled with but had to live with.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tony said, with a shrug, while Felicity giggled.

"That's actually pretty cute." Winn said.

Cisco nodded, while he and Bruce scanned the scepter and said," Yeah, classic father daughter stuff. By the way, with how much radiation this thing has, it's going to take a lot of time to process. Any ideas?"

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around-"

"Six hundred teraflops… depending on what processing unit we have and it's speed." Felicity finished what Tony was about to say.

Bruce slightly chuckled and said," All I packed was a tooth brush."

"Still sorta regret not taking that job offer for Stark Industries." Cisco mumbled.

Tony looked at him and said," Well, you did end up dealing with Meta's and working with Speedy Gonzalez himself. What I would've give to have access to the Particle Accelerator that Wells made… before it exploded and created super powered beings."

Cisco bit his lip and said," Believe me dude, the thing caused a lot of problems, and was ran by an evil Speedster, he probably would've tried to kill you."

Tony shrugged non-chalantly and said," Wouldn't be the first time someone would or have tried.

Tony then smiled and said," Well you two, especially Banner are welcome to come by Stark Tower anytime. Top ten floors, all R&D, some of it was thought of by Fel here."

Winn and Cisco's heads went up and both said at the same time," Seriously?"

Felicity giggled and said," I was the one who suggested it to him. It's basically candy land over there."

Both tech geeks looked like they would faint with excitement, except for Bruce. Who didn't look that interested or was deep in thought with the work.

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kind of broke… Harlem."

Cisco grinned and said," Man I saw that on TV and that was sick! You and that guy, Abomination tore it up! No offense." He said, realizing what he said.

Bruce shrugged, sure he did still feel guilty about it, but if he hadn't, the situation could've been a lot worse.

"It's fine."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony said.

Winn had a nervous look and said," You aren't going to try to make him stressed and become the Hulk… are you?"

Tony gave him a look and said," Normally I would've, pretty sure Big Green has a way to keep calm, but considering my daughter is here, I won't."

"Still the possibility of doing that would threaten the safety of everyone on this ship. No offense Doctor." Steve said, who walked in with Kara and heard what Tony said.

Banner shrugged it off and said," No, it's alright. I would've have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony shrugged and said," So how do you do it? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo Drums? Huge bag of Weed?"

Cisco snapped his fingers and added his two cents and said," Dampening collars of sorts?"

Steve gave Cisco a look and then looked at Tony and said," Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." Tony replied.

Felicity groaned, knowing how this would go and said," Oh boy."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

Tony went to check something else on another monitor while saying," You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"Steve, he's the leader of the top spy agency in the world. He's bound to hide a couple of things." Kara pointed out.

Tony pointed at Kara with a device and said, "Girl of Steel is right. He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging these people here too."

Felicity shrugged and said," It's like dealing with Oliver. And don't go ranting about him." She added.

When Felicity broke the news she was engaged to Oliver, everyone was thrilled. But that changed when they broke off their engagement. Tony himself wasn't that thrilled and was tempted to kick his ass with his suit, but Pepper had managed to talk him out of it. He still held a tiny grudge about it but respected their decision. The reason for them braking off the engagement was personality differences, with how her and Oliver had their own worlds, and it seemed they couldn't handle or make it work for them to be with each other. She and Oliver guessed they were too love-struck to realize it beforehand.

But, they still remained friends and partners after that. But, Felicity promised herself she was going to tell Oliver that Tony Stark was her dad, back when they were engaged. But didn't get a chance too, due to their falling out, which postponed telling him until at a later date. Which Felicity felt guilty about, considering Oliver had told her that he had a son when he first found out, even though Samantha told him not to.

"I won't." Tony said.

"Also, Diggle is married or is getting back together with his wife, who is the Director of ARGUS, and we have to deal with secrets that she knows.

"The DEO is different than SHIELD. But agencies like these have their secrets, so being suspicious seems reasonable." Winn said, while Kara nodded.

Kara knew how it felt about secrets, considering she didn't know that Alex was part of the DEO when she first became Supergirl. And also when Alex and her thought J'onn was hiding something, which turned out to be true. There were probably some other secrets she didn't know about the DEO, but she trusted J'onn.

"I have no experience with super spy stuff… unless you count watching James Bond and the endless hours I played 007. Yeah, hiding something, probably best to proceed with caution." Cisco said.

"Uh… I just wanna finish my work here and…"

Kara could tell Bruce had an idea and said," If you have something Dr. Banner, no one's saying you can't say it."

Bruce nodded, he took off his glasses in thought and said," 'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"We all heard it." Steve said.

Bruce pointed at Tony and said," Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly... building in New York?" Steve said and got a look from Tony.

"You really need to work on social conversations." Kara whispered to Steve, who merely glanced at her, unamused.

"Well, it can't be the Particle Accelerator, cause that ship sailed and burned a while ago." Cisco said, as typed in data.

"He was talking about, the Stark Reactors, it's only a prototype, can only run on it's own for a year." Felicity said, and took some Blueberry's from her dad.

"K, but I don't think SHEILD is looking for ways for clean energy. If they did, why didn't they ask for you help earlier?" Winn thought.

"Good point, I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said, as he check the progress of it and walked over to show Steve and Kara.

Kara looked shocked and said," Are you serious? You could get in some serious trouble."

Felicity look surprised as well and said," How long have you been doing that?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHEILD has ever tried to hide."

Winn groaned and looked kinda nervous and mumbled," Oh God, I'm probably going to jail."

Kara gave him a reassuring look and said," No need to worry Winn, you won't."

Cisco bit his lip and said," Why couldn't Caitlin go here instead of me?"

Steve heard what they said, looked at Tony and said," And you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who mean's to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"He has a point, we have to stay on our toes." Kara agreed.

"Following is not really my style."

"Jeez, what a shocker. Who knew?" Felicity sarcastically said, which Tony gave her a mock glare.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of all the people in this room, which one is; A. Wearing a spangly outfit, which his girlfriend may or may not be drooling over. And B. Not of use?"

Both Steve and Kara went red a little about the second part, even though Steve was irritated by what Stark had told him, with Kara saying.

"I'm not his girlfriend… I-I don't like him that way." Kara said, a little nervously.

Steve nodded," Yeah, what she said."

"Steve, Kara, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce interjected.

Steve seemed to think about it and said," Just find the cube."

Steve was about to walk out but Tony stopped by saying.

"Also, she is also wondering when you'll visit."

Steve turned around, slightly confused and said," What?"

Tony seemed to give him a slightly saddened look and said," Aunt Peggy. Last time I talked to her, she mentioned something about you, and these are her words 'taking his bloody time to talk to me. He's more shyer with women now.'"

Kara looked at Steve who had a sorrowful and slightly surprised look and said," You know Peggy?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said," She's my Godmother, and one of my father's closet's friends. I visit and talk with her when I have the time. For a woman in her nineties, she still has that fire I remembered from when I was kid." He said the last part with a chuckle.

Steve nodded and walked out. Kara stood there for a second and said," I'll go talk to him, you guys keep up the good work." She said and walked out.

Tony was about to go back to work, but saw his daughter giving him a pointed look, one that Pepper would always give him.

"Did you have to rile him up and then make him feel bad? The guy may or may not still be coming to terms with being in the future, and doesn't need any of that right now." Felicity said.

"Well, he needed to hear it. And Peg did tell me to talk to him about visiting her. But, this doesn't excuse you from not helping me with the situation." Tony said and gave her fake pointed look.

Felicity rolled her eyes and said," Hey, when you blab your mouth, I tend to stay away."

Tony raised a brow and said," You're worse with babbling and talking."

Felicity blushed and said," That's not true, daddy."

Cisco chuckled and said," it's sorta is."

Felicity groaned, started mumble something and went back to work. While the other chuckled and did the same.

With Kara and Steve, they were walking around the halls, in silence. Kara rubbed her arm in nervousness, stopped and looked at Steve, who stopped as well.

"I talked to Peggy as well, she said that you can take your time with meeting her and anyone else from the war. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Steve nodded with a smile and said," Thanks, Kara, don't know what I would do without you."

Kara smirked and said," Probably running around, going mad about trying to figure out the modern life."

Steve chuckled at that, but soon got serious and said," So, if Stark is telling the truth… do you want to go and find some stuff? You don't have to."

Kara mulled it over for a few minutes and said," I'm in, but we'll probably need some backup. Maybe ask Barry or the others for some help."

Steve nodded and said, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The small group of three walked down the area of the Helicarrier that was off limits. Earlier, they had asked Dick and Barbara to hack into the camera and motion sensors, so that Barry could speed around the Helicarrier to find any rooms were suspicious. Although he did object to doing it, due to Kara telling him about what Stark was doing, but she used her Kara Danvers charm. While the others were be look outs, except for Thea and Laurel, who were supposed to meet Oliver and Bruce when they arrived, after they had commed in beforehand.

"I'm still not a 100% onboard with this." Barry said.

"Neither am I, but I just feel that's something fishy is going on." Kara said.

Barry smirked and said," It could be all the dirt and grime in your hair, back when we fought in the forest."

Kara froze and lightly started to pat her hair, and found nothing different about it. She glared at Barry who merely looked innocent, while Steve chuckled.

"Are you two always like this?" He asked.

"He's like the annoying brother I never had." Kara said with a grin.

"Thanks."

As they crept through the halls, they, mainly Kara, didn't hear anyone nearby, so they were in the clear, and the fact that they told Dick to say safe words when something would happen, which due to Kara's enhanced hearing, she could hear as if he said it to her.

"So, back at the DEO, have you noticed anything off?" Steve asked.

Kara raised a brow and said," Not that I know of, why?"

"I mean, SHEILD and DEO were working together to study or do whatever with the Tesseract, you gotta think of something."

Kara thought for a moment, and remembered that J'onn had been a little annoyed or angrier than usual. She had asked Alex if she knew anything about it, which she said no, and that whatever it was, it was between him and his superiors.

"I think that J'onn has some idea on what's going on, he seems a little bit agitated lately, didn't ask why, but we all think it has to do with whatever the DEO and SHEILD have been working on."

"What about Agent Lane, has she said anything?"

"I don't think so either, Lucy is only a liaison, she is the head of the previous DEO base I was at, but not at the same level as J'onn. But there is something else."

That seemed to peak Steve's interest and said," What is it?"

Kara grinned and said," She wanted to thank you for saving her grandfather back during the war. She said you knew him and he was a part of the Hollowing Commando's. Someone by the name of, Jackson "Jacks" Lane."

Steve thought about the name for moment before he then started to chuckle and said," I was thinking about if they were related. Jacks was always by-the-book, but had a good sense of humor. When I was looking through the files you gave me, I didn't check about the next-of-kin."

"What happened to him?" Barry asked.

"He died back in 2005, Lung Cancer, he did smoke a lot." Steve sadly said.

"Hey, one more life saved, and more lives are brought into the world. I mean, Clark would have never met Lois. Even though it took the dork 5 years to finally ask her out, and been a couple for at least 2 years." Kara fondly said.

Barry had knowing look and said," That shy?"

"Like you or Steve are any better before you met Iris and Peggy?" Kara said with crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

Both men coughed, with tiny blushes, knowing she was right. Steve looked around, and found they were near a door that looked important.

"You think we should check there?" He said.

"It's probably locked, I got it." Kara said.

She simply walked over to it, and with a flick of her wrist, she forced it to open. She brushed her hands off and made a gesture for them to go in first. Both men had surprised looks, but got out of their stupor and walked into the room. The room was like a small warehouse with metal crates stacked in aisle's of massive shelves. After looking around, they started to look around. Steve then spotted some crates that were stacked on another floor.

Kara looked at what he saw and said," You need a lift?"

Steve shook his head and said, "No thanks, I got it."

Steve went a couple of steps back, and did a running start. He then jumped, due to Serum in him, he jumped higher and he grabbed onto the railing. He then pulled himself up with ease and got up. He looked at Kara and Barry below.

"You two coming?"

Kara nodded and flowed up to the same level. While Barry used his speed to propel him up to the catwalk.

"See anything suspicious?" Kara asked.

"Well, we have to think all these crates are suspicious. Considering they're all stored on a top secret Helicarrier." Barry said.

Steve nodded and said," Think you can your X-Ray vison?"

Kara nodded and peered around the area, but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's lead-lined. Strange, must be something super important in here."

"K, you and Barry check over there, I'll check over here." Steve said.

The both of them nodded and went to check the crates. Once in a while, she would steal glances back at him. She would admit, it did help show off the muscles of his body a little bit. But she would never admit… ok she did tell Alex, which she regretted later, that she was tempted to use her X-Ray vision to look under his clothes.

Rao, her feelings for him really need to make sense quick.

She was just done looking at a box of files that seemed a little dated, when she heard someone talk.

"Kara, Barry, you need to see this." Steve's voice said.

Kara heard it and didn't like it. His tone was serious, and it was in his Captain America voice.

Both Barry and her shared a frown and walked over to him. He was kneeling near a crate he had opened, and what she saw inside made her gasp, and heard the intake of breath from Barry.

The box contained a collection of weapons that were familiar to Steve.

HYDRA weapons.

* * *

 **I started thinking about how there is no mention of Tony knowing Peggy, considering his father was friends with her and knew each other for years. So I decided to fix that. And I have a feeling you all are starting get a little impatient with how slow the pairing of Steve and Kara is going, but that will change soon.**


	18. Things go Boom

**This actually almost went off track. But I fixed it the best I could.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about changing the name to this story. Any suggestions?**

* * *

 **Things go Boom**

Kara looked at Steve and he looked pissed. He glared at her, and it was a sharp contrast to what she normally saw.

"Did you know about this?" He accused.

Kara's jaw dropped in surprise and shock. Did he really just accuse her?

"I don't even work for SHEILD. Yes, I train with them and a part of whatever Initiative Fury made. But, I know right and wrong, and if I had known about this, I would've distanced myself away from this." Kara said, a little hurt and mad.

Barry also glared at him and said," She's right Rogers, I've known Kara for a while and she would never agree to whatever is happening if it's involved weapons created by HYDRA."

Steve would've said something else but he just realized what he had said. This was Kara, who was the nicest and bravest person he had ever met. Who also used her powers for good and she wasn't the kind of person who would use for evil. He felt guilty now of accusing her of such a thing.

"I'm sorry… I was out of line. I should've known better." Steve apologized.

Kara's face softened and said," It's alright, but, we now have to talk to Fury about what the heck is going on."

The both of them nodded and walked out of the room, and told Dick and Barbara on the way. They weren't happy about it either, and Barbara radioed in Batman, who had just arrived, and told him what was going on.

* * *

A couple of minutes after that, Thea and Laurel were in the hanger, waiting for Oliver and Bruce. Thea was sorta wondering about something. It was due to Oliver radioing her, and he sounded angry. Which was strange, because he always kept his emotions in check, unless it was something . But he sounded really pissed, and she had asked why, but he told her he'll tell her when they arrived.

This meant that something bad was happening or was going to happen. Which unfortunately for them in their line of work, was normal. And they had to be on guard.

"So, how well do you guys know, Batman?" Laurel asked.

Thea who was looking at her bow, shrugged and said," Well, he's been a Vigilante longer than any of us. Has this weird Bat theme going."

Laurel smirked and said," You don't like bats?"

Thea shuttered and said," They're flying rodents. I don't seem to know why some people find them cute. Also I had a bad encounter with one when I was a kid."

"What happened?"

Thea shuttered at the memory and said," I was 5 and Oliver and I went up to the attic to find something. I forgot what it was, but I heard some noise in the ceiling. Oliver had the brilliant idea of throwing something where the noise originated. A Bat flew down and landed on my head. I screamed and started running around while Oliver tried to get it off of me, while he laughed. Ugh, traumatized for life."

Laurel laughed at that and said," Oh my God! That's hilarious, now I know what I'll get you for your next birthday."

Thea glared at her, not find it amusing one bit. Sometimes Laurel can be the annoying sister type. She liked that about her, it showed there was someone else in that rough, dark old self she had back when she first started to change her ways. And it showed that there were some similarities between their original Laurel and this one.

The sound of an engine was heard and both women looked to see Batman's jet, The Batwing, starting making it's landing in the hanger. When they started to walk over to it, the hatch opened, and three occupants got out.

Oliver and Bruce had a wave of annoyance coming from them, while the newcomer, who was Mari McCabe, the present Vixen, and was the granddaughter of Amaya Jiwe, the previous or current Vixen who was traveling with the Legends.

And what Thea was wondering about where Oliver has been started to make sense. She can only guess what Mari was busy dealing with something major, that Oliver and Bruce had to help her with.

Mari also had an annoyed look as well, and the three of them walked passed them. Both Thea and Laurel shrugged and walked with them.

"Sheesh, what's go your panties in a twist, Greenie?" Laurel asked.

"We need to talk to Fury about something he should've told us sooner." He said.

Thea was about to ask what about what he was talking about, but she heard Romanov's voice over the comms.

 _"Loki mean's to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way."_ She said.

Thea looked at Laurel, who had heard it as well and Thea said," Looks like you might talk to him sooner. We have to get to the labs."

Thea and Laurel got in front of them and led them to where the labs were.

* * *

"Phase 2 is SHEILD using the cube to make weapons." Steve coldly said as he placed a weapon on the table. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

Him and the other's had arrived at the lab, when Tony had asked what Phase 2 was. And they had to guess Tony's decryption had done its job. Banner, Felicity, Cisco and Winn looked between the both them, but mainly at Fury, who needed to explain himself.

Kara, Barry, Dick and Barbara stood behind him, wanting to know what was going on as well. Dick then activated his comms that connected with Batman and also with Thea as well. He also knew that Batman had already decrypted SHEILDS files by now, and wanted answers.

But he wasn't sure who was scarier, Batman or Nick Fury.

Fury had a placating look and he had to explain and said," Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That doesn't mean that we're making-"

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Tony said.

"Oh my God." Felicity whispered.

Everyone looked at Tony, who was showing them a screen. What was showing was blueprints for weapons, power dampening collars and prison cells. And some other things that would bring a lot of harm. But the one thing that made Kara more fearful was the small glimpse of Kryptonite weapons. Which made her a little more mad.

"Ok… serious big reveal, like a movie." Cisco muttered, as he looked through it.

"So, all of this, was just to make weapons? What possible reason would you have for this?" Dick asked, eyes narrowed.

Before Fury could respond, the door opened with Natasha and Thor walking in. Banner looked at Natasha with a accusing look and said," Did you know about this?"

Kara looked at Natasha, with a hurt expression, and she was hoping she didn't. Then she had to question the friendship she and her had made. And then she thought about Lucy, she wasn't anything like her father, she worked for the DEO and was in favor of alien rights. But now she wasn't sure if she supported any of these weapons SHEILD was developing.

Natasha briefly looked at her and then at Banner and said," You wanna think about removing yourself from the environment, Doctor?"

Banner scoffed and said," I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

Natasha was about say something else, but Kara beat her too it.

"Romanov, did you know ?" Kara asked, with steel in her voice.

Natasha looked at Kara with quick look of surprise, but it went back to neutral. One thing is for sure, Natasha had never seen Kara this angry, she wasn't showing it, but she could tell by her posture and eyes.

"Actually, it's only for the eyes of Agents of Level 8 and above. So you and Romanov can have girl talk about this later." Tony said, which got raised eyebrows from the women in the room.

Kara wasn't going to focus on the last part of what Tony said, but she relieve that Natasha and Lucy didn't know.

"Look, I'm not going to leave, just because I get a little twitchy." Banner said. "I'd to know why SHEILD is making Weapons of Mass Destruction?"

Everyone looked at Fury expectantly. He then pointed at Thor and Kara and said," Because of them."

Kara was shocked and felt her mouth drop in confusion, she looked at Thor, who was surprised as well. Everyone else was equally more confused.

"Me?" Kara and Thor said unison.

"We know we aren't alone in this world, common knowledge nowadays. But, we have to realize that not all life from the stars are friendly. Especially the fact about what happened last year. When a small town in New Mexico was leveled. And National City became the hotbed of alien attacks. We can handle Mutants and Meta-Humans, but we are outgunned for obvious reasons."

"My people only want peace with your planet." Thor pointed out.

"So what your saying is that me arriving on Earth all those years ago, and then me coming out as Supergirl, made you think I was a threat. Superman was here before me. Also, the DEO can handle alien stuff." Kara said, feeling hurt.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor said.

"I understand that, and I'm not blaming you, Danvers. You two may not be threats. But, people who are like you both, who don't feel the same way, are threats. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled." Fury explained.

Kara would've argued with that, but he sorta raised a valid point. She had to think about what had happened with Astra and Non last year. And also all the aliens she had fought. But, she knew that building weapons and control wasn't the answer. All of that would cause more problems.

"I have experience with control last year, it didn't go so well. Having too much of it would lead to disastrous consequences." Kara said, referring to the Myriad incident.

"And also how they controlled the cube." Steve added.

Thor nodded and said angrily," Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"What kind are we talking about here? Cause, that doesn't sound good." Winn fearfully said.

Fury looked between Thor and Kara and said," You forced out hand. We had to come up with something-"

"Sure, Nuclear weapons, which helps a lot, Fury. Especially since my city and the rest of the world was nearly turned into a wasteland last year." Oliver sarcastically said, referring to what happened with Damian Darhk last year, as he and the others walked in.

"Whoa, is that?" Winn whispered to Cisco, who nodded in awe, as they saw Batman.

"Give people, power. And they go for the wrong choice. Over the years, you tend to pick and deal with this sort of stuff. That's what I warned you about you went to talk to me about the Avengers and Justice League Initiatives. I was hoping these would help bring hope to a world that seems to be going in direction, no one wants to see." Batman said.

"Yeah, same here, power corrupts, and it's something that needs to be handled properly." Barry said.

"And I can only assume that the ones who have some sort of power, are on SHIELD's watch list?" Banner asked, looking at Natasha

"We all are." Natasha said. "Especially what Mr. Queen did during his first year as The Green Arrow.

Oliver growled slightly and said," I was starting out, and what I believed I was doing was the right thing, until I had help."

By that time, everyone started to argue, and Kara found herself being the barrier between Steve and Tony, who looked like they were about to throw a punch.

"You people are so petty… and tiny." Thor laughed, which got him looks from everyone around the room.

"Hey, I'm Krytonian and not from this world as well. I don't degrade or insult people on this planet, like you are trying to. So back off." Kara said, slightly miffed.

Thor looked slightly surprised and said," Krypton? I thought all of her people were killed in it's explosion. Especially Daxam?"

"Would I just like to point out, that whatever type of teams are happening right now, it's working out just fine." Banner muttered sarcastically.

Fury looked Banner and calmly said," Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room." Banner sarcastically said and gestured around the room.

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I tried." Banner flatly said.

The room was silent, save for a couple of gasps, one of them was Kara's. She knew that Banner had it rough with having to deal with the Hulk. But, she would never imagine he would go so low and try to take his life. But considering what he had to go through since then, it made her feel more sorry for him.

Oliver himself felt sorry and knew what he was talking about. He himself felt almost felt that way when he was first shipwrecked on Lian Yu, before getting training and help from Yao Fei and Slade. And also when he felt like he wasn't himself anymore by the time he was in Russia, when he felt he was starting to become a monster. But he pulled through.

Banner looked at the pitying looks and said," I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you, dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He said the last part to Fury and Natasha.

Banner voice then became a little agitated and continued," You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Kara looked where his hand was going, and got into a defensive stance, she noticed everyone's hands starting to inch towards their various weapons. Felicity and Winn moved farther away and closer to her and Tony, while Cisco was preparing to put on his Vibe glasses.

Kara held out her hands and said in a calm voice," Dr. Banner, I know you've been through a lot and this situation isn't helping. But, please, put down the Scepter."

Banner blinked and looked at his hand, which was holding the Scepter. You could cut the tension with a knife but a beeping from a computer started to activate.

"That's the algorithm we made, I think it located the Tesseract." Cisco said and checked the screen.

Banner put the Scepter down and said," Got it. Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." He said sarcastically.

"I am pretty happy for that, and I feel like I need to lie down." Winn said, looking a little pale.

"Y-yeah, same here." Felicity muttered.

"If it's located, I can get their faster." Tony quickly said.

Thor glared at Tony and said," The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

"I'm starting to really reconsider joining this shit show." Laurel whispered to Thea, which she nodded at.

Kara was about to say something and then stop the next verbal brawl between Steve and Tony, when she heard something. I was a beeping sound, not from the room, but from outside, and it was near one of the turbine fans that helped keep this ship in the air. Her eyes widened when she figured out what it was and was about to yell to everyone to take cover.

That's when the explosion hit.

* * *

 **Helicarrier battle next, also I have classes so updates will depend. Just a reminder.**


	19. Battle in The Sky

**I think I was hit by the inspiration bug or something, because I last updated two days ago. Some interesting things will happen.**

 **All rights go to the original owner.**

* * *

 **Battle in The Sky**

Kara wasn't affected as much by the explosion but she did fly back a little, and here ears were ringing a little bit. It was either her ears or the sound of alarms that were echoing throughout the ship. She got up and helped Cap and Winn up. Tony got up and picked Felicity off the floor, due to him shielding her, and then checking her to make sure she was alright.

She saw Mari activate her totem and a brief apparition of a snake appeared. She did that, due to a couple of cuts on her face and she was clutching her arm. After a second, the cuts disappeared and she stopped clutching her arm.

Thea was helped up by Oliver, and she nodded, which meant she was alright. Barry was over by Cisco, who was holding his arm.

"Is he ok?" Kara asked.

Cisco hissed in pain and said," I think my arm is broke. Why can't I have an accelerated healing factor like the rest of you?"

"I'll take him to the Med-Bay, I'll join up with you and see what we can do." Barry said and zoomed to the Med-Bay.

"Well, that was painful." Winn muttered.

Felicity rubbed her head and said," Yep, and I'm still standing, then that mean's my implant is still functional."

"Hill!? Status!" Fury yelled into his comms.

 _"Number three engine is down. We lose one more engine, we won't be ok. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."_ She responded.

"Supergirl, you have to lift this bird if the worse happens. Stark will help by fixing the rotor. Also the rest of you help defend this bird. We're going to be boarded soon. Also Smoak and Schott, you both come with me to the bridge, we might need your computer expertise." Fury ordered.

He then left to go to the bridge, with Winn behind him. Felicity ran to bag she brought and got something out of it. She gave the thing to Laurel, who was about to leave as well and said.

"Canary Dampener. Lowers the volumes of your cries, so you won't blow up chunks of the ship." She said in rapid fire talk and took off after Fury and Winn.

Laurel nodded, put it on around her neck, and took off with the others.

"Put on the suit." Cap ordered Tony, not for fighting him but to get ready for the fight ahead.

Tony nodded and ran off to the hanger, where he left his suit.

Kara was about to leave but stopped when she realized something.

"Where's Nat?" She asked.

"Has anyone seen Barbara?" Dick asked as well.

Kara pressed her earpiece and said," Nat, are you there? Are you ok?"

 _"… Fine, just go, Batgirl is with me."_ She said over the comms.

Supergirl nodded and she took off out of the window and was soon outside, surveying the damage to the Helicarrier. She could see smoke coming from one of the turbines, and was about to head over to it when she felt something hit her back, multiple times. She got out of the way, and turned around to see two Quinjets coming towards her. She then realized they were the ones who set off the bomb, and were trying to break-out Loki.

"Uh guys, I'm going to be a little late. I've got a couple of bad guys in Quinjets, I'll be there as soon I can."

Kara then took off and engaged them. The one on the left fired two rockets with Kara destroying one with her Heat Vision, and dodged the other one, but it turned around and started to follow her. She sighed and started to fly towards the jet, which caused both of them to start firing at her. She blocked them with her arm and flew towards them, but pulled up at the last moment. She looked down to see the Missile didn't change it's trajectory. It was close enough to explode between both jets, which caused each wing to fly off. Both jets then started to do a downward spiral with both pilots jumping out, and parachuting. But Kara knew that they shouldn't get away. She zoomed, grabbed both them and flew back to the Helicarrier, while both pilots screamed. Kara stopped when she got to one of the hangers, she landed, handed them over to a couple of SHIELD agents.

She was just about to go back outside to help Steve and Tony when her hearing picked up a sound that made her blood run cold. The sound of a feral roar was heard, and possibly the entirety of the Helicarrier was heard. Kara gulped knowing who it was and used her X-Ray vision to find where the source was. After she did, she took off and headed towards where the Hulk was.

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier, Barbara groaned as she started to regain consciousness, and also a sharp of pain in her side. Last thing she remembered was being thrown from the explosion. She looked around and found herself in one part of the infrastructure of the Helicarrier. She saw Romanov, who was trying to get up but her leg was pinned by some pipes. She immediately got up, even though she still felt sore.

"Agent Romanov, are you alright?" She said.

"Fine, just help me get out."

Barbara got to work, surprised how calm the Agent was, even though she was hurt. But she soon heard a groan. It didn't come from them, but it sounded a little strained. The both of them looked to the other side of the area to see Bruce Banner.

Banner looked like he was in pain or was holding in something. Barbara's first thought he was hurt, but she could see a slight tint of green on his skin, and she finally realized what was happening.

Natasha seemed to know as well and said in a calm tone," Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants."

Barbara removed the first pipe, but when she was getting to the next one, she was shaking. She was on the verge of a panic attack but she kept calm.

"Are you hurt?"

Barbara looked to see two maintenance crew members, coming towards them. Barbara motioned them to go away. They didn't need the added stress, not when they were both trying to stop Banner from Hulking out. They seemed to get the message and ran off.

Barbara gave Banner a calm look and said, "Dr. Banner, you can do it! We swear on our lives, we'll get you out of this! All you need to-"

"YOUR LIFE?!"

An angry growl came from Banner, but it wasn't him, it was the Hulk taking over. Barbara had seen a lot of things over the years, but she was actually torn between curiosity and fear. The former because the Detective inside her wanted to how the Hulk transformed and how he ticks, not in the way the Government and Military wanted too. But she never thought she would be this up close.

Bruce's body began swell and grow larger than it should've been. His skin then started to turn a sickly green. That gave Barbara the incentive help get the last of the debris off of Natasha. She helped her up.

They turned to see Bruce, who was a lot bigger, stumbled while still moaning and growling, which became louder. His clothing continuing to rip as well, until he was only wearing his pants.

"Dr. Banner. Try and fight it." Barbara said, hoping it would work.

Bruce turned towards them, and Barbara saw the look of a man full of fear and sadness. Which seemed to be saying 'help me' and 'sorry' for whatever was about to happen.

Both women started to move away from him. But, the noises from him soon stopped and they turned around. Which Barbara would regret for the rest of her life. What she saw on TV during The Hulks early days didn't do him justice.

He was tall, green, muscled and very, very angry. His seemed to be growling and his green eyes were consumed with rage.

But to sum things up.

Bruce Banner was gone, and The Incredible Hulk has taken his place.

Hulk let loose a bellowing, bloodcurdling, fear inducing roar and charged at them. Barbara took out a Batarang, activated it and threw it at him. As soon it was close enough, it exploded and created smoke, which made him stop and start to cough. It was going to make him more angry but it gave them enough time to run up the stairs that led to another level. Barbara took out another Batarang and cut off her cape in one motion, just in case Hulk tried to grab her. They ran along the catwalk but soon went to another staircase when Hulk smashed threw the grating and nearly got them.

In all her years of crime fighting, this had to be the most terrifying thing Barbara had ever gone through.

They were soon silently creeping around some pipes. Neither of them making a sound, hoping the Hulk wouldn't hear them. This was like a game of cat and mouse, with them being the mice and Hulk as the cat. Natasha had her Pistol drawn while Barbara held a Batarang. They turned a corner and saw the Hulk close by them and he roared. Natasha shot at a pipe to make steam hit him, while Barbara threw her Batarang, which was used as a Flash Grenade to blind him more. Both women rounded another corner and took off as fast as they could, with the Hulk ripping and tearing everything in his path to get to them.

It felt like a weird more terrifying version of the one scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark.

Next thing she knew, she was backhanded and thrown into a wall, and her body screamed in pain, mainly her one or two of her ribs, which were probably broken or bruised. Both she and Natasha awaited their fates, but a blur of blue and red tackled the Hulk. Barbara let out a sigh of relief, but turned into a grimace. Natasha noticed it, got up and then helped her up and said.

"I think you have a broken rib, we have to get you to the Med-Bay."

Barbara nodded and both women walked as fast as they could to get to the Med-Bay. While the Hulk was duking it out with Supergirl while Thor and The Flash soon arriving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury and the others had made to the bridge. Agents were scrambling to get everything back online, with Felicity and Winn going to vacant computers and started working.

"I should've just stayed at the DEO." Winn said.

"Yeah, Star City is looking like a paradise at the moment, even though it isn't and we are being attacked… and why am I still talking?!" Felicity said.

Lucy listened into her comms, nodded, looked at Fury and said," We have people in Tactical Gear invading the ship. Their trying to confuse us!"

Fury nodded, after talking to the Helmsman and said," Let everyone know! We have to keep this bird up and in our hands."

* * *

With, Oliver, Thea and Dick ran through the hallways, they had just heard that people in Tactical Gear were attacking everyone on the ship. And they were running to the nearest area where some were. Oliver wasn't that thrilled with Dick being with them, but decided to leave it.

"You know, I wanted to come here because I thought it would be cool to meet or fight Gods of Norse Mythology, and meet some other heroes. Now, I'm starting regret this decision." Thea ranted.

Oliver barely glanced at her and said," Well, we regret things now and then. Just focus on the task at hand."

"Yeah, yeah."

They soon heard gunfire and turned a corner to find the bad guys in question shooting at SHIELD agents.

"I'll go in close. You guys provide support." Dick said.

Oliver frowned and said," I'm in charge, kid. We-"

"Go!" Dick yelled and took off, brandishing his Eskrima Sticks.

Oliver notched an arrow and muttered," Bruce needs to teach him more about listening to orders and planning things out."

Him and Thea fired their arrows, with precision, they zoomed past Dick on both sides. They met their targets and hit the hostiles square in the chest. The remaining two saw them and aimed their weapons at the archers.

Dick pounced and used his foot to smash into the first guys leg, a loud crack was heard, and the guy howled in pain, due to his leg being broken. He then hit him in the head with one of his sticks and went out like a light. His friend had enough time to try and hit him with the butt of his rifle, but Dick saw it coming. He maneuvered by moving left to avoid it, and then brought his stick down and smashed the gun out of his hands. Dick then punched him, which caused his helmet to crack. He then got low and did a low Sideswipe kick, which made the guy loose his footing and hit the ground hard, effectively putting him out of commission.

Thea whistled and said," Nice moves."

Dick shrugged and said," Been doing this for a while. Walk in the park."

Oliver, who had ordered the remaining Agents to go somewhere else, walked over to them and said," Focus you two. We got reports of more of them everywhere, we need-"

A whooshing sound was heard, and Oliver got out of the way and an arrow was soon imbedded in the wall. All three of them had brief look of surprise but got ready to fight, thinking it was this Agent Barton, but for Oliver and Thea, a look of shock and confusion was soon seen when they saw who had fired at them.

Nyssa, in full Assassin's garb, lowered her bow and grinned at them.

"I see your skills are still on par last time I saw you both."

"Nyssa? What are you doing here?" Thea asked, confused.

Dick looked closer and noticed a blue tint to her eyes. And knew she wasn't in control.

"She's under Loki's control, she's not in her right mind." Dick said.

Nyssa chuckled and said," I'm not under control of anything or anyone. He merely showed me a new view on things. One that hope you three are entitled to see as well."

"I think we need to knock her out, or hit her hard. That way, she's no longer under his control." Thea whispered to Oliver.

Oliver nodded and said, Agreed." But don't think this will easy."

Thea nodded and said, "I know."

"There's three of us and only one of you. Hope you don't take this personal." Oliver said and the three of them got into a defensive stance.

Nyssa smirked and said," Then you don't mind I bring in another associate, one that will gladly take you on.

The sound of footsteps was heard and someone walked out of a hallway. Oliver and Thea took a step back in slight fear, but also gripped their hands in slight anger.

A man in a full body Tactical Suit and armor, with a sword on his back, and his most notable feature was the black and orange mask he had. He then took it off and the face of Slade Wilson was shown. Oliver could see the slight blue tint in his eye like Nyssa.

Slade looked them, mainly at Oliver with slight amusement and said," Hey kid, been a while."

* * *

Winn had dealt with many things over the years: his father being sent to prison, dealing with how appalled he was for the reason, his best friend telling him she' s Supergirl, helping her deal with aliens, start working for the Agency she worked for, that dealt with aliens.

And Winn was happy for how he was living his life, with his friends he considered family.

But, right now, he was considering going back to working as a Programmer back at CatCo. Or decline coming onto the Helicarrier that was under attack. And he was certain that being in the bridge of the ship was going to be safe. But, he should've realized, considering all those movies he watched where the characters board a ship and had to take the bridge. And that scenario was happening right now.

It had all started a couple of minutes after arriving at the bridge, a Grenade rolled into the room and everyone ducked for cover and soon fired their weapons when more thugs tried to attack the room.

Winn was currently taking cover behind a monitor with Felicity, while Lucy protected them as she fired her pistol. So far, what he heard was the engines were in bad shape, hostiles were everywhere, and The Hulk was loose. His eyes widened in realization, and soon took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" Felicity asked.

Winn didn't answer and when he heard the person on the other end, he sighed in relief.

"James?! It's Winn! No time to explain, but we need some serious help here! I need you to get someone!... Hold on, Lucy where are we exactly?!"

* * *

James Olson, who was at CatCo, nodded and wrote down the information on a piece of paper as quick as he could. After getting it, he practically smashed the buttons on his phone, and felt like an eternity for the person to pickup.

As soon as it did he said," Clark, yeah now is not the time to catch up. We have a serious situation."

Clark, who was just getting off work, nodded and hung-up, he was about to head into an alleyway, when someone cleared their throat. He looked to see Lois, who gave him a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

Clark realized that they had a date. He started to sweat a little, because besides his mother, Lois was a scary woman if she was mad or crossed.

"Uh... you see, I-"

Lois placed a finger on his lips and said with smile," Go and be a hero farmboy. It's alright. If Kara is there, tell her I said hi."

Clark smiled and said," Your the best."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, gave her his briefcase and ran into an alleyway. He ripped open his shirt to reveal the symbol of the House of El. He took off the rest of his clothes to reveal he had his Superman suit on. Clark looked up, bend his knees and took off into the air.

Lois looked on as Superman flew into the sky, with a lot of people shouting and pointing their fingers where Superman was.

"Go get'em." She whispered.

* * *

 **Face-claim for Clark, I'm sticking with Tyler Hoechlin while for Lois, I'm going with Salma Hayek. Amy Adams is doing a good job as Lois, but I decided to change her. And I know Tyler and Salma have a decade between them. Just imagine them being at the same age in their early to mid fourties. While for Lucy, I'm sticking with how her actress is 37.**

 **And it looks like things are starting to heat up. And don't worry, the fight with the Hulk, Supergirl, Thor and Flash will be coming next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	20. Battle in The Sky 2

**I had a lot of fun writing this, the next chapter is when they find Loki and the start of the Battle of New York. Man, can't believe this story is almost coming to an end. Thank you for all the support, and to those who I've been tossing ideas to and responding back. I also hope I'm doing the fight scenes good.**

 **Also something shocking will happen in this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Battle in The Sky 2**

Kara always tried to keep damage around National City to minimal or none at all. Yes there has been a couple of times where a couple of blocks become trashed, but nothing seriously major. She was the protector of the city, and she wasn't planning on making it her own personal playground anytime soon… unless you count that time when she was affected by Red Kryptonite and was planning on making National City bow down to her, and the fight she and J'onn had before she was cured.

But, she knew fighting the Hulk would cause some damage. She had just flown and tackled Hulk before he could kill or seriously injury Natasha and Barbara. And they ended up landing in a small Hanger, with some personnel around them. And she was grateful when they got out of the way. She got up and held a defensive stance, while the Hulk did the same.

She had seen him on the news, but he was a lot more menacing in real life. Hulk let out a growl and tried to punch her, she dodged and punched him, and then he tried another swing but she dodged it as well. Hulk then brought his fist down, intending to smash her head, but Kara used her arm to block it, but had to use her other hand to stop him. She grimaced and then got an idea. She knew he could take a couple of Tank shells so she fired her Heat Vision into his chest, which he growled in pain. That gave her an opening to push him with her shoulder, and he skidded back a couple feet.

Kara held out her hands and said," Dr. Banner, I know your in there. And you know that none of us are your enemies. Let's just calm down and think this through."

The Hulk's answer was to throw a huge container at her, and she ended up inside of it and up against a wall. Kara shook her head and pushed it off of her, but The Hulk grabbed it again and was planning on smashing it into her again. Kara still felt a little bit winded and she closed her eyes, ready to face the pain.

But, she felt a whoosh of air and found herself on the other side of the room. Barry had saved her and he set her down.

"Where have you been?" She asked, slightly irritated.

Barry held his hands in mock surrender and said," I was helping people who were injured and sending them to the Medical Bay. Also, I brought a friend."

Kara was about to ask who, when she heard the Hulk grunt and a loud thud. She looked to see Thor had now joined as well and had used his fists to slam Hulk into the ground. Thor then punched Hulk in the face, but didn't have time to react when Hulk grabbed his legs and tossed him into a pillar.

"You sure you can handle him?" Kara asked.

Barry shrugged, a little uncertain and said," I faced off against Meta's, which includes a giant, walking and talking shark man. I think I can handle a Gamma monster."

Kara nodded and said," Let's do it then."

The both them took off and attacked Hulk, Kara flew around him and fired off several beams of her Heat Vision, while Barry zoomed around him, landing a punch at every second.

Hulk tried to swat them, but they were too fast. He shielded himself and growled again. He let out a roar and managed to grab Kara by her cape. He then tossed her into another giant crate. While Barry played Keep Away, and once in a while threw a couple of punches at him.

Thor got up, wiped his mouth, and noticed a little blood on his hand. He grinned slightly, knowing this was going to be a challenge and fun. He held out his hand, and the sound of something coming was heard. Mjolnir then flew into Thor's hand, and he took off with a running start.

"Man of Speed, watch out!" Thor ordered.

Barry saw what he was about to do, and got out of the way. Thor swung the hammer as Hulk tried to punch him. It made contact and threw Hulk into a jet, and they both skidded a small distance. Hulk got, even more pissed. He growled, tore off the piece of the wing, and hurled it at Thor. Thor slid and ducked under it. While Barry used it as a stepping stone and jumped. Both men flew towards the Hulk, with Barry doing a flying kick to his face, and then got out of the way when Thor threw Mjolnir and Hulk tried to grab it, but it carried him to the other side of the room. Hulk tried to lift his hand, but Mjolnir wouldn't budge. Thor looked at Barry, who stopped next to him. The both of them nodded and charge at him. Barry was about to punch Hulk with lightening fused fist, but Hulk backhanded him, which caused Barry to fly into Thor and both men flew the other way and hit the ground.

Hulk managed to wiggle his hand out from under Mjolnir, and was about to charge at them, but was hit by a force from the side and hit a pillar. Kara looked mad, and noticed Mjolnir, and then saw Thor, who was getting up and then helped Barry.

"Thor, catch!" Kara yelled.

Thor looked up, and his eyes widened in shock as Kara effortlessly picked up Mjolnir, and tossed it to him. Thor caught it, but had a dumbstruck look to his face. Kara didn't pay much attention to it, due to Hulk charging at her, and she kneed him in the chest.

Barry looked at Thor and said," You alright?"

Thor got out of his stupor and said," Ah y-yes, I'm alright. Let's help Lady Supergirl."

Barry shrugged and they both charged at Hulk again.

A minute later, Thor was thrown into a wall, while Kara had her arms around Hulk's neck, and Barry was punching zipping and punching. They were near a window, and for a brief moment, Kara saw a lone jet, hovering near it. It didn't take a genius to know what was about to happen.

"Move!" She yelled.

She jumped out of the way, and others did the same. The jet fired it's Machine Guns at Hulk, and it bounced off him harmlessly. That made Hulk angrier, and he soon roared at the pilot who was shooting at him. He charged, jumped out the window, landed on the plane and proceeded to tear it apart. When it got out with more room, the pilot ejected, but Hulk grabbed the seat and tossed him.

After the jet had enough damage, it exploded and catapulted Hulk, who roared to some unknown location. Kara saw that, and she had a funny thought about a running gag in Pokémon she had watched numerous times.

The pilot tried to activate his parachute but it wouldn't do it.

Kara saw that and was about to fly out and grab him, but a blue and red blur zoomed in and grabbed him. For a split second, no one knew what happened, but Kara soon smiled brightly when someone landed in the room after a brief moment.

"Superman!" Kara cried and hugged her cousin.

Clark hugged her back, then lets her go and said," So, Winn and James said you needed help?"

Kara bit her lip and said," Yeah, with the situation going on right now. Pretty much. Also, this is Barry Allen, or The Flash, and this is Thor."

"Hi." Clark said with a wave.

Thor nodded his head respectively, while Barry gaped.

"Holy crap! Y-your Superman!" He said in awe.

Clark nodded and said," Last time I checked. So what's happening?"

Kara was about to answer when the ship jerked and started to tip on it's side a little.

 _"Supergirl! Barton got inside the engine mainframe. You need to hold this bird or else we'll free fall. Stark and Cap are still working on the other rotor."_ Fury said through her comms.

Kara nodded and was about to tell Clark, but he held his hand up politely and said," I heard, alright let's do this. Just like with the shuttle."

Kara nodded and they both took off outside. That only left Thor and Barry. Barry sighed and said

"Man what a day."

Thor grinned and said," Yes, but you fought well, Flash."

Thor patted Barry on the back, but it was too hard. Barry laughed for a second but grimaced in pain as he held his back.

* * *

A few minutes earlier back with Oliver, Thea and Dick, they, mainly Oliver and Thea, got out of their shock and soon started to fight Slade and Nyssa. Oliver took on Slade, while Thea and Dick took on Nyssa.

Oliver ducked as Slade swung his sword, and Oliver tried to land a Roundhouse Kick, but Slade blocked it with his arm. He then tried to break his leg, but Oliver punched him with his bow and he staggered a bit. Slade snarled under his mask, sheathed his sword, Oliver placed his bow on his back and the both of them started fighting hand-to-hand.

For Oliver it had a sense of Déjà vu when they fought on the Amazo and when he fought him after injecting the cure into him. But, he knew that shouldn't kill him, no matter what happened between them in the past. All he had to do was knock him out, which was a challenge but he would manage.

But the bright side was that he wasn't on Mirakuru.

Dick used his Erskine Sticks to block Nyssa's sword strikes and to also fight her, trying to get an opening. But years of Assassin's training paid off, as she used her bow to also block Thea's punches and kicks.

Thea herself was confident she and Dick can take her. She did get her training from a former League of Assassin's member, who was also her biological father, and Dick was trained by someone who also had League training as well. Then again, this was the daughter of the person who used to lead the Assassin's, there's also that.

Nyssa managed to kick Thea out of the way, and then managed to break Dick's defense, she slashed her sword but Dick got out of the before any serious damage was done. But, she cut his chest a little and he gritted his teeth.

 _"Hurts like hell. But you've taken worse Grayson."_ He thought.

Thea pushed Nyssa from behind and when she turned around, she kicked her in the chest, which sent Nyssa stumbling back, she rolled out of the way when Thea tried to whack her with her bow, like a bat. Nyssa had time to kick Dick in the chest when he tried to whack her as well, and with the speed like the Flash, she sheathed her sword, got her bow out, and fired two arrows at Thea. Thea managed to dodge the first one, but the next hit her in the shoulder.

She cried out and fell to the floor. Dick saw Nyssa unsheathe her sword, and before she could deliver the final blow, he managed to grab and hold her from behind. She dropped her sword, but she pulled out a knife out of a pocket and tried to stab him, but he got out of the way.

Oliver was momentarily distracted from what happened to his sister, which gave Slade an opening to punch him and knee him in the stomach. Oliver recovered, but Slade knocked his bow out of his hand, and pushed Oliver into a wall. Slade took out his sword again, and held it at Oliver throat.

"Loki could use someone like you to help him, but I don't think the boss will mind if I kill you. Any last words?"

Oliver saw something in the corner of his eye, smirked and said," Watch your left."

Slade looked and then had to duck when a Batarang nearly hit him. Bruce held out his hand and caught it. While Oliver managed to shove and punch Slade, and he walked over to Bruce.

"Took your damn time." Oliver grumbled.

Even with the cowl covering his face, Bruce had blank look and said in a gruff tone," I was busy with other issues around this ship. I fought against Deathstroke before. Just need to get an opening."

"Huh, both the Bat and The Green Arrow. Let's dance, shall we?" Slade said.

Meanwhile, Dick kept dodging, ducking and attempting to attack. But he was trying to be careful, he had noticed that the tip of Nyssa's knife had poison. And he read about what type of poison's the League used. He knew it was snake venom with an added accelerant that made death come quicker. Even if she cut him, it would work as well.

He glanced over at Thea, who was watching both fights, and she looked at him for brief moment, and she had a look of determination. Which gave him a confidence and energy boost.

Dick got an idea, and combined his Erskine sticks into a staff. He twirled it around him and then gave Nyssa 'the come at me' gesture. Which Nyssa grinned slightly and unsheathed her sword again.

Dick was grateful that his Sticks were made of a Magnesium Alloy metal. Both strong and lightweight. And they commenced their dance again.

Slade himself was holding his own against Oliver and Bruce. Both men punched, kicked and tried to find every opening they could find. It wasn't until the Ship lurched to the left suddenly, that Slade lost his balance. Which gave Bruce the window to throw a Batarang at him, but he caught it.

Slade chuckled and said," Really? Is that the best you could do?"

"No, this is." Bruce said as he pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Slade then gritted his teeth in pain as he was then electrocuted, by it. Olive rand Bruce gave each other nods and ran towards him. Slade then tossed the Batarang, and was looked up to see two fists colliding with his face. Which launched him into the wall, hitting his head first, and finally knocking him out.

Both men stood there for a second, catching their breaths. Oliver was just about to help his sister, and Bruce was going to help Nightwing, when a scream was heard.

Due to the loss of balance, Dick, who chastised himself for not finding his center, considering he grew up in the circus and did gymnastics. He held his staff a little too high, which he was using as a support himself against the wall, he was planning on doing a kick but Nyssa saw the opportunity and kicked it out of his hands, and stabbed the poisoned knife into his arm.

He yelped in pain and started to feel the effects instantly, and crumbled to the ground, panting and starting to sweat. Nyssa looked at him for second, and turned around to see a very angry Green Arrow and Batman. She was about to attack them when…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard and the force of it made her crash into a wall. And was knocked out as well.

The others looked to see Laurel standing close by to Thea, and she looked pissed.

"Had a long day. And seeing one my friends turned into a puppet makes me madder. You should get the antidote."

Bruce hurriedly went to Nyssa and patted her down. He felt the vile in a pocket, took it out and went over to Dick. He poured it into his son's mouth and he swallowed. Dick groaned and opened his eyes a little and said.

"Did anyone catch the number on that bus?" He said with a grimace.

Bruce only let himself show a small sign of relief and said," Let's head to the Medical Bay."

Laurel helped Thea get, and Thea used her as support.

"You hear that Speedy, you'll get that new accessory out soon."

Thea groaned slightly and said," I'm in too much pain and tired to laugh at that."

Bruce and Oliver helped Dick get up with Bruce saying," Can you walk?"

Dick groaned as well, and held his head and said," Might need some help."

Oliver nodded and said," I got it." He pressed his communicator and said," Barry, do you copy? Speedy and Nightwing need medical assistance… deck 3, corridor D. Also for two more people. Make sure to tell them to strap them and have armed guards."

As soon as he was finished, all four people were whisked away. Oliver cracked his neck and said," What a day."

"Agreed." Bruce said.

"Had worse." Laurel said with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Kara and Clark both flew outside and went under the Helicarrier, they were told to go to opposite ends of the ship, and hold it until Tony got the jumpstart ready. They both got to their designated areas and started to hold the ship in place. Even though two other rotors were working, the ship was still falling and it was heavy.

But she had lifted heavy things before but she had to watch out, because there is a limit to what her strength can hold.

Kara pressed her earpiece and said, "Tony? How it going over there?"

 _"Not the best time. I'm starting give this sucker a jumpstart. Cap is taking his damn time, old age must be setting in."_ Tony mumbled the last part.

 _"Well, you try doing your job while getting shot at."_ Steve retorted, and the sound of gunshots were heard.

 _"This is Vixen, I'm close by, hang on._ " Mari said.

"Quite a group Fury thought of." Clark said, from his end.

Which sounded like he was next to her, thanks to their super hearing.

Kara shrugged, or attempted to do it and said," Well, unity isn't in the name right now. Explain later, but on the bright side my charm finally got you here."

Clark snorted in amusement said," I was still thinking about it, and you know no one can resist your pouting."

Kara laughed, even though the situation they were in was bad, it was nice to have some humor. Kara then saw something big fall from under the ship, and remembered that it was Loki's prison… or the Hulks, starting to free fall, she had guessed Loki tried to escape and the clamps were released. Kara herself wasn't a fan of Fury's way of dealing with him, but she couldn't do anything about it.

But, she used her X-Ray vision to look inside and a someone with a bigger frame, not the skinny one of Loki, and that was when she realized, it was Thor.

"Kal! Take my place I'll be right back!" Kara said and flew downwards, then creating a Sonic Boom.

Clark groaned and held his end and said," Well, you wanted to help people. And this is what you signed up for Kal-El."

Kara focused on the containment vessel and she knew she had a limited time before it crashed into the earth, and possibly kill or seriously injure Thor. She had just had to judge it right so she would go through both panels. As soon as she got close enough, she improved her speed, and held out her fist which shattered the bulletproof glass, grabbed Thor, and destroyed the other. She then flew upwards as fast as she could, but the trajectory was off and then soon found themselves rolling and hitting the ground.

And Kara blacked out.

Thor shook his head as he got up, he tried to remember how he gotten on the ground. And then it all came back to him. He had just witnessed Loki stab Coulson, and then Loki unhooked the cage and he was sent plummeting to the ground. Supergirl came and saved him… wait, were was.

Thor looked around, and spotted Supergirl, or Kara, lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to her and check her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt a pulse. He had only known her for a couple of hours, but he could see she was a genuinely nice person, who fought for people who couldn't. The fact that she saved him without even a second thought, proved she was selfless. These may be the reasons she was she was worthy of Mjolnir. It scared him to know that someone else was worthy, but he had to accept it and had a feeling Kara would do well if the time came.

And the fact she was Kryptonian was nice. He remembered how Krypton and Asgard had a good relationship, and were proud warriors when their military was called into service. He also remembered hearing about all of them going back to Krypton, and then was saddened to hear when it was destroyed. Both people from Krypton and Daxam had perished, but he was glad that one or possibly more had survived.

Thor summoned Mjolnir, place Kara over his shoulders and took off back to the Helicarrier. As soon as he got there, he handed her to a nearby Medic. By then everything was winding down, and Loki's had already escaped and left the ship. After he took her to the Medic, he went to find the others to relay the news about Coulson, if they hadn't already heard about his unfortunate death.


	21. Calm before the Storm

**Ok, sorry if I'm making you guys impatient, but next chapter will be the big fight. Again sorry. For Dick, Barbara and Thea, I won't be going to them in this chapter, but I do have something planned for them at a later date, which also includes Wally and Jesse. Also to answer some of your questions.**

 **Yes, J'onn, Vibe and Killer Frost will be joining, but at a later date. The Civil War part sounds interesting but I'm nowhere near that. But yeah, I had a feeling Kara would be able to lift Thor's hammer, and possibly Barry.**

 **Also a reviewer made told me something about Meta-Humans and mutants. And just to let you all know here is my explanation about them: people have either X-Genes or Meta-Genes, and also Inhuman as well but I'll explain the first two. X-Genes they have since birth, and they develop their powers when they hit puberty or some sort of event happening to them. While Meta's have the same thing, but they have to be exposed to Dark Matter, Dark Matter like event or some form of it, to gain their abilities. While Inhuman's, they gain their powers the usual way.**

 **I hope that cleared some things up and I hope you like the chapter.**

 **I don't own the content but I wish.**

* * *

 **Calm before the Storm**

Everything felt a little hazy to Kara, she tried to remember what had happened to make her feel like this. Then she remembered that when she saved Thor, they ended up doing a crash landing. And beforehand she was helping defend…

Kara instantly sprung up and was about to fly or run out to help if there was still a battle going on when a pair of hands stopped her.

"Kara, it's ok. Stay calm."

Kara looked at the person who was talking to her, and was surprised to see Alex.

"Alex? What happened, wait, are we at the DEO?"

"No, your on the Helicarrier. We got the call from them that you were possibly injured. And it turned out they didn't have Red Sun lamps, due to some mishap. So Oliver got the idea of asking Cisco to breach me and a couple of medics here."

Kara who was sitting down, noticed she was in the Infirmary, with SHIELD Agents recovering. She looked around and saw Thea, Barbara and Dick sitting on the other side of the room, and they waved at her, and she did the same.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour. You basically scared everyone, when they found out, what happened. Steve didn't want to leave your side, but was called by Fury so he can talk to him about something. Thor was here earlier but had to go and do something. Romanov too but had to be with someone named Barton. Superman too, but he had to leave with Cap."

Kara nodded but still looked worried and said," Ok, where's Winn? Is he ok? And what else happened?"

"Winn is on the bridge, helping with anything technical. He was here for a bit. And, the guy you had locked up, Loki, he escaped. And… you're not going to like this."

Kara felt nervous and scared with what she was about to say, knowing it was going to be bad.

Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Coulson is dead, he was stabbed through the heart."

Kara felt like the wind was knocked out of her, out of all the people who could've died. She would never think of Phil Coulson. Phil was a nice guy, he believed in her and knew that The Avengers and Justice League would work. She couldn't imagine what his family would go through. He had showed her picture once, of his Wife, Melinda May-Coulson and their teenage daughter. She wanted to cry, but she knew Phil wouldn't wanted that, and would've told her to push through, and put a stop to what Loki was doing, before anything bad would happen.

Kara nodded and said," He was a good man. He believed in all of us. But, considering the fighting that was going on between all of us. I'm not sure these teams will work."

Alex sat down and said, "Well, not everything can work smoothly at first. There's bound to be some mishaps but in the end, I think you guys can pull through, and work as the teams you chosen for. Besides, I know you Kara, your too stubborn to let some things go, and you know this group you'll be in, is a good thing."

Kara nodded, although she wasn't amused about the stubborn part. She knew the Avengers and Justice League would be a great help, protect people and save lives. She knew there some small groups who are doing it now, like that group of Mutants named the X-Men.

"Right, so what now?"

"Right now, it's just a cool off period. Everyone's recovering and some are still looking for Loki. The DEO is helping as much as it could. Also, I believe your ok to get up and walk around. And if you need anything, I'll be here helping out. And, Agent Romanov wanted to talk to you. She's two rooms down."

Kara nodded, got up, hugged her sister, and walked out of the room. She found the room and knocked. She heard a 'come in' and opened the door. Nat was sitting next to someone, who was sitting up in bed. She recognized him as Clint Barton or Hawkeye, and he had a surprised look. While Nat had a small look of relief and amusement.

Natasha smirked and said, " Kara Danvers, meet Clint Barton."

Kara had her trademarked smile, walked over to them, held out her hand and said," Nice to finally meet you. Nat's been raving about you. Glad to see the face to the name."

Clint shook her hand, looked at Nat with amusement and said," I'm flattered. But I'm the one who should be raving, considering I'm meeting the Supergirl. Too bad your cousin is cooler, and awesome."

Kara had a fake hurt look and said to Nat," Your right he is mean. And to think I thought him and I would get along."

Nat snorted in amusement and said," I know."

Kara then gave him a sympathetic look and said," How are you feeling?"

"Like a fog's been lifted from head. And I'm pissed off. You ready for a fight later on?"

Kara smirked and said," Sure am. Also, Nat, can I talk to you outside?"

Nat raised a brow but nodded, and walked outside with Kara. Kara held her arm and rubbed it.

"I-I just want to say sorry for accusing you earlier. I was just shocked and mad about what was going on. Can you forgive me?"

Natasha found Kara's nervousness to be kinda adorable, it was a part of Kara's personality she liked. She also saw that in Steve's personality as well.

Natasha placed her hand on Kara shoulder, looked at her and said," No need, I understand, I mean I am a spy. And I know I may not be the most trustworthy person, but when it comes to my friends, I try to be truthful and loyal to them. So you don't have to worry."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her, which Natasha was surprised about, she considered not doing anything, because an Agent could appear anytime soon, and see this. But, she ultimately hugged her friend back.

"Also, if you pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass next time we train." Nat said, threatened, even though Kara knew she was joking... she hoped.

Kara laughed as she let go, and then she remembered she needed to talk to Steve and Winn.

"Do you happen to know where Steve is? I need to talk to him."

"He's probably still talking to Fury in the conference room. Talk to you later?"

Kara nodded and said," Thanks and yeah. Hopefully after all of this we can go out and get some drinks and hang out. Do you prefer your drinks shaken or stirred?"

Nat gave her an unamused look while Kara walked away, laughing.

When she walked out, she walked along the hallway and then turned but bumped into Thor. Thor didn't stumble, but he was surprised, and when he saw who had bumped into him, he smiled.

"Lady Supergirl, it's good to see your up."

Kara smiled and said," Hey Thor, how are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you. You did save me from plummeting into the ground, although I was going to get out myself. But you selflessly saved me, and I can see why Mjolnir chose you."

Kara had a confused look and said," I'm sorry?"

Thor held out Mjolnir, Kara wasn't sure what to do, but she had to guess he wanted her to hold it. She grabbed it and held it. She would've thought it would've been a little bit heavy, but it was pretty light, but still had the weight. She looked at Thor, who nodded in confirmation, but she could see a slight sign of fear.

"My father put an enchantment on it. Those who are worthy, will be able to hold it and use it's power. And it seems you, Supergirl of Krypton are worthy." Thor said, with respect coming from his voice.

Kara's mouth dropped, out of all the things that would happen to her, she would never expect to be worthy of something like this.

Kara gave Mjolnir back to Thor and said," B-but, I've made mistakes... and did some bad things. How can it choose me when stuff like that happened to me?"

Thor gave Kara a serious look and said," Everyone makes mistakes, and the hammer does see the good and worthiness of the user. I actually became unworthy myself for a little bit, but I learned a valuable lesson, and soon got it back. And I can see for myself that you are the right person to be worthy of it."

Kara nodded and accepting with what Thor said. She had to say, it was an honor to know she was on the selected, and was now wondering who else was worthy. But she grinned slightly when an idea came into her head and said.

"Let's keep this between ourselves. We should tell the others at a later date, to see their reactions. also my name is Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, if your wondering.

Thor laughed and said," Very well, Lady Kara."

* * *

Oliver sat in another isolation recovery room, ones that were used for the most dangerous of patients. Laurel was with Nyssa, who was in a similar room, and considering the background of both Slade and Nyssa, there was no argument.

Oliver had also gotten the call from John, who had been trying to get in contact with him since the fighting started. Stating that Lyla had called them and told them that Slade and Digger had escaped somehow, and to be on the lookout for them. Needless to say, Oliver was rather annoyed that she didn't tell them sooner, but John had explained that Lyla told them it was ARGUS protocol that the person on Lian Yu was supposed to make routine checks every 24 hours.

When none was heard, a team went and found a dead guard and two missing prisoners. That's why they weren't alerted right away. Oliver thought it would've been better if it was every hour, but he knew he had to let it go.

Oliver heard a slight groan from the bed, and saw Slade was starting to wake up. Oliver out of reflex, move his hand toward his bow, just incase.

Slade woke up, blinked, looked at his restrained hands. He looked around, confused for a moment, but when he looked at Oliver, a look of recognition was shown. Oliver picked up regret, and some other emotions. He also noticed the blue tint was gone, and also the looked he had when he was on Mirakuru.

Slade raised an eyebrow and said, "If your trying to figure out why I'm not looking aggressive or looking at you with utter contempt and hatred, it's because I'm in possession of all my marbles now. The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. And also whatever that crackpot with the Scepter and Superiority Complex did to me as well."

Oliver nodded slowly and said," You remember anything?"

Slade thought for a moment and had a faraway look for a moment and said," Felt like I was watching someone else, while I was in the passenger seat. Besides that, I also remember what happened before all of this. I regret what I did, including killing your mother, and I know I can't rectify all of that. I'm also surprised you didn't kill me during the fight."

Oliver nodded at what Slade said. He could tell his former friend was better now, and expressed remorse for what he had done. It reminded him of what he was like before the Mirakuru took over. And he was right about wanting to kill him. It had crossed his mind, but he knew he wouldn't be a better person for doing that. And the fact of everything he had done since then wouldn't just go away.

It wasn't the right thing to do.

"I did but I knew that wouldn't be the right choice. I know you weren't in your right mind, and it would take some time to fully forgive and trust you again. But, a lot has happened and I think we can start a new path by you helping us."

Slade nodded, giving him props on his grown maturity, but knew he needed to add something to that and said," Now, after testing me of my sanity… why do you want me to help you, and SHEILD? Considering all the things I've done."

Oliver gave him a serious look and said," The man or God, or whatever he is, Loki. He isn't finished, he wants to bring an army here to conquer Earth. We need to find him, and stop him, and we'll need all the help we can get. So, what do you say?"

Slade mulled it over for a moment and then said," I'm in. You and me, fighting alongside together, just like old times. So, who else is coming along for the ride?"

* * *

Nyssa groaned slightly, feeling a little out of it, but also feeling as if a fog had been lifted, and she was thinking clearly again. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Wondering where she was, and heard a familiar voice.

"Y'know, if you wanted to see us again, you could've just called." Laurel said, breaking the ice.

Nyssa looked to her left and saw Earth 2 Laurel, sitting in a chair, looking slightly worried.

"How are you feeling?" Laurel asked.

"Fine, now. Just have a slight headache. Just glad that nightmare was over."

"You knew what was happening?"

Nyssa shrugged and said," Sorta, I don't even know how many people I killed when I was under that man or whatever he was, control."

Laurel gave her a stern look and said," It wasn't your fault. It was that son of a bitch with reindeer horns and ego. That wand he had made you do that. You have a lot of experience under your belt with a lot of things, and I believe this situation my call back to that.

Nyssa grinned and said," Very wise, you must've gotten it from someone wise."

"Yeah, Oliver is good with support and advice."

Nyssa gave her a mock glare, while Laurel laughed. They had created a friendship back when Laurel was first trying to change herself, and when Oliver called Nyssa to help them with her. Nyssa herself accused Oliver of replacing the original Laurel, but calmed down and accepted what Oliver was doing.

What Nyssa did was train her a little and hung out. With also going out to the diner the original Laurel had took her, and they ended up eating and talking. It was nice memories like that which Laurel felt had helped her change for the better.

"But in all seriousness, what were you doing when Loki found you?"

Nyssa nodded and said," I was in Star City, heading to your base. Don't worry, I knew I was being followed and went in a different direction. I was planning on joining your quest to help Star City."

Laurel's eyebrow's shot up in surprise and said," Really, what made you think of that doing that? Not that I'm complaining."

"I've been traveling since the last time you saw me. Around the world experiencing different cultures in ways I didn't get the chance to when I with the League. But I felt as if I was missing something, or someone. I then realized I was missing you all, the ones I call friends and possibly family now. And I decided I wanted to help you all in what you were all doing and make a life for myself in Star City."

Laurel nodded, mulling over her words and said with a grin," I don't think any of us would mind. Considering we'll have another girl on the team, and we have grown fond of you. I'm pretty sure Oliver would greet you his own way."

Laurel unlocked Nyssa's restraints, held out her hand, which Nyssa rose an eyebrow at but shook it with Laurel saying.

"Welcome to Team Arrow."

* * *

Kara walked out of the bridge after talking to Winn, who had fussed over her and worried greatly after she was brought in, unconscious. She was lucky Steve and Kal had calmed him down enough. When she had gotten to the bridge, the area was a mess. Lucy had told her about the attack and was thankful that everyone was alright.

She had also gotten a new communicator from Lucy as well, due to her original one being broken, when she heard someone call her name.

"Kara!" Steve called.

Kara turned around to see Steve, and he had his Captain America look to him, and she could only imagine what was wrong now.

"Hey, I was just looking for you, and what's wrong?" She asked.

Steve gave her serious look and said," We know where Loki is, we need to get everyone ready."

Kara nodded, with determination on her face and said," Alright, let's go."

Kara followed Steve and they went back to the room where Natasha and Clint were. Natasha looked up to see them with Steve saying.

"Time to go."

"Go where?" Nat asked

"We'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint walked out of the restroom. He heard everything and said," I can."

Steve looked at Natasha and Kara, who nodded their heads.

"If you got a suit. Then suit up." Steve said.

Back in the Arrow Cave: Diggle, Curtis and Dinah were monitoring the city or training, while Quentin and Rene were stuck at City Hall. They then heard a noise and looked to see a swirling Vortex appear out of nowhere. Curtis and Dinah got into a defensive stance, but Diggle held out his hand to stop them, knowing who it was.

A second later, Cisco and Oliver came through, Dig first looked at Cisco who had an arm brace and said.

"Did you finally decide to shoot him?" Dig asked, half joking and half worried.

"No, but we need you guys to be on alert, just in case. Also Dinah, suit up, your coming with us." Oliver said as he walked over to get more Arrows.

"What for?" Dinah asked.

"Let's just say, a whole lot of fight is about to happen and they need… shoot! I haven't come up a name for you two. Maybe I have a concussion?" Cisco muttered.

Oliver gave him a glare and Cisco shrunk a little, and held his hand up in surrender.

Dinah nodded and went to get her suit. After that, Oliver also got a duffle bag as well and the three of them went back to the Helicarrier as Cisco teleported them.

* * *

Once they got there, Oliver handed Slade the Duffle Bag. He opened it to find a new mask that was black and orange.

Outside, Thor summoned some lightening and the strikes hit Mjolnir, and his armor soon appeared on him.

Back inside, Barry checked back with STAR Labs to see his vitals, and also get a pep talk from Iris. Oliver checked his bow and arrows. Dinah pressed a button and her Bo-Staff opened it, and tested it for second. Laurel checked the couple of knives she had on her person, and also check the Pistol she had as well. Nyssa checked her sword and arrows, and put on her hood. Slade finished putting on his new suit, and placed the helmet on his head.

Bruce checked all the systems in the Batwing, and also his gear. He also called Alfred to tell the others to keep on high alert, and also called someone else. Clark walked in with a confident look on his face and took a breath to get himself in the zone. Vixen checked her suit, and held her Toten, praying her ancestors would help her.

Steve pulled his helmet on and placed his shield on his forearm. Kara went to talk with Alex and left with more confidence after getting a pep talk with her. Natasha checked her Pistols, and attached her glove gauntlets, or 'Widow Stings' on her wrists, and they lit up blue. Clint in his Hawkeye uniform, slipped on his quiver of arrows.

Tony, with the help of Felicity worked on his suit. The sparks from the welding torch seemed to lit up the eye holes from the helmet. Felicity typed in some code into the Armor's systems.

"Jarvis, what's the operational output and systems look like?" She asked.

 _"In total, systems are good. 75 percent is the maximum output your father will have."_ The AI said.

"What about the boosters?"

 _"65%, they are still operational, but I advise Mr. Stark to not fly for a long period."_

"What if we reroute some power from the Repulsar's to the boosters? But give the Repulsar's enough juice so he won't be vulnerable."

 _"By my calculations, the Boosters operational output will go up to 78%."_

Felicity smiled and said," Jarvis you are my favorite AI."

 _"I am the only known one in existence. You and your father did create me."_ He said, and Felicity thought she heard pride.

Felicity closed her computer and said to Tony," Alright, everything is done. I'm going to talk to Oliver. Please stay safe, Daddy."

Tony gave her a reassuring look and said," No worries, I'm always am."

Felicity gave him as serious look and said," I mean it, and I would say don't do anything reckless but considering your track record, it's not good, also Pepper would scold or do something bad to you if something happens."

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder and said," I promise I'll be safe, or as you could get during an alien invasion."

Felicity nodded, kissed him on cheek, hugged him and went off to talk with Oliver.

Oliver was just finishing talking to Barry when Felicity found them. Barry smiled, waved at her and walked off.

"Did you contact the Waverider?"

"Cisco and I sent 5 messages. Pretty sure they'll get them and make it."

Oliver nodded and said," Good, and, how was your talk with your dad?"

"Made sure he was going to… wait what?" Felicity said, catching on what he said.

Oliver sighed and said," I know Stark is your dad. Your mom told me a while ago, I was going to tell you about it but, she told me that you had to tell me on your own."

Felicity was waiting for some berating and said," So, are you mad?"

Oliver crossed his arms, shook his head and said," No, I understand why you never told me. I can also assume you may have told a couple of people. Considering how famous Stark is, and what he did before he changed his ways. You would've had people trying to get to you. And you know all of us would've protected you."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief and said," Thank God, that was starting to get to me. So what did Thea say about not being able to help?"

Oliver chuckled a bit and said," She's mad she won't be able to fight more aliens. And also a little pissed I'm bringing Slade into this."

Felicity mood darkened slightly and said," I can see why, considering what he had done in the past."

Oliver had a serious look and said," We need as much help as we could get. And Slade wasn't in his right mind, but I'm giving him another chance."

"K, I'm just saying, good luck out there." Felicity said with smile.

Oliver nodded and walked off.

A couple of minutes later, everyone walked over to two Quinjets, and were soon in the air and took off. Ready for the fight that was going to happen.

* * *

Inside the Helicarrier, Fury was looking out the window of the ship in the bridge. Hill walked up to him, knowing something was off and said.

"Sir."

"Agent Hill."

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."

Fury nodded and said," They needed the push."

Hill nodded, knowing that it was the right call.

The loud noise of screeching was heard outside. Fury looked on to see Iron Man, 2 Quinjets and the Batwing flying off.

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Sir, one of the pilots just came in. He said they were taking the Quinjets to New York." An Agent said.

Hill's eyes widened and looked at Fury, who nodded. She went to another part of the room and took out her phone, and was relieved to see it was still working. She typed in a number she knew by heart and dialed it. After a minute, the person on the other line picked it up.

"Hello?"

Hill sighed relieved and said," Hey sis."

 _"Well if it isn't my Secret Agent twin sister. I was wondering when you'd call, what's up?"_ The voice cheerfully said.

"Where are you right now?"

 _"Outside the bar, I was hanging out with the others. Want me to give Barney your usual answer to his advance?"_ Shel asked with an amused voice.

Hill chuckled and said," Yes." She then got serious. "Look Robin, you need to listen carefully."

 _"Whats wrong?"_ Robin asked concerned.

"Get everyone to get out of the bar and hide underground, preferably the Subway's. What I'm about to tell you is something extremely dangerous and tell everyone you got it from one of your sources."

* * *

 **For those of you who guessed, yep Maria Hill is the twin sister to Robin Scherbatsky from How I Met Your Mother. One's a spy while the other is a News Anchor. I'm not planning on doing anything with the show because I've never gotten into it. Just wanted to do that small part there for the fun of it. And if your looking for answers, send me your ideas and I just might make a one-shot about Maria and Robin based on one of your ideas.**

 **And I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	22. Invasion of New York

**Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The start of the Battle of New York is about to begin in this! Next chapter will have the most famous scene in the movie. I'm going to have alot of fun doing this, and I thank you all for being patient and being with me through all of this!**

 **Did you guys also like that How I Met Your Mother reference?**

 **I hope I own the content, but I don't.**

* * *

 **Invasion of New York**

"I want you to tell that menace I want to talk to him! Get me an interview, and I'll see for myself if he is a hero or not!" J. Jonah Jameson said in his usual gruff manner.

Peter eyes widened and he didn't need his Spider-Sense to know that was going to bad. Sometimes he wished his luck would be better.

It had only been a week since he was assigned to go to Gotham and get a story about those high profile Bank Robberies. Why did he volunteer, was beyond him, maybe he just wanted to leave the city for a few days and take a break from being Spider-Man for a bit as well.

But fate had other plans.

He couldn't deny the team-up with Batman was awesome, possibly more than the couple times he had done so with the X-Men. And there was also when he teamed up with the Flash.

But with the Gotham debacle, he did end up suiting up and protecting the Police along with Batman and his sidekicks or group. Although he was sorta hoping Catwoman would've been there. Black Cat had told him about her sister a couple of times, and showed him a couple of pictures of her. And he was embarrassed when she pointed out how flustered he looked.

Even though Felicia Hardy was bad, she was actually nice and had become more of an Anti-Hero type. And it didn't help with that fact that she made his hormones do flips sometimes. The strangest thing about her that had happened recently she told him goodbye for an extended period of time for some reason, and kissed him a couple of months ago. She mentioned about joining a group who would protect the timeline and stop a bad future. When he asked her more about that, she merely gave him one her famous winks and told him she'll tell him later. He would've questioned her about the time travel part, but considering all the weird and crazy things that had happened over the years, he let it slide, and viewed it as normal.

Him and Black Cat had had grown to be allies in a way. Even though he had to stop her when she tried to steal stuff. They've been playing that game since the year after he became Spider-Man, when he was 16. And the fact she probably wanted him, in the more sexual sense. But when she found out he was teenager, she actually threw up in her mouth, and stopped trying to pursue him like that. And promised to keep his secret identity a secret.

But, over the years she still flirted with him, and he did partake in that sometimes.

Back at the matter at hand, he had gotten a few days off after the incident at Gotham. He knew Jameson enough that he wouldn't give him a couple of days off, so he had to suspect Robbie had helped, and he was thankful for that.

Unfortunately when he got back, and was about to walk into Jameson's office, Betty had warned him about the oncoming storm, but Peter had worked there long enough to know what was coming. Peter had taken Jameson's yelling in stride, anssered when it was a good idea. It was a good thing he got his personality down, even though Peter would sometimes be thrown through a loop.

Like when Jameson had just ordered him to find Spider-Man and get him an interview with him. Which would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact the man who took the pictures, was also the menace he's been denouncing ever since he was 15.

"Ok… but can I ask why? I mean I've mentioned that he said he doesn't do interviews." Peter asked, hopefully not sounding scared.

Jameson rolled his eyes as he puffed his cigarette and said," You've been working with me for years now, Parker! And do you know what other Newspapers have or have done we haven't?"

Peter had a feeling but before he could answer, Jameson beat him to it.

"Interviews with these so called heroes or menaces! Heck Catco and the Daily Planet are ahead of that! And their so called heroes are alien cousins who look like they could destroy half the city, in a matter of minutes. And don't me started on that animal lady in Detroit! It's a good thing Star City, Central City and Gotham haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, Batman, Green Arrow and Flash don't seem to be the interviewed type." Peter said.

"That proves there something fishy going on with them! Especially with that murderer of a Robin Hood reject! But I need an interview with Spider Menace by the end of the week, or else you'll have to find another job! You got that?"

Peter nodded and he knew that was his cue to leave, and he did. With Robbie opening the door for him.

"Don't let it get you, Pete. I'm pretty sure you can get Spider-Man for that interview." He helped.

Peter grinned and said," Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

When Peter walked out, he decided a little patrolling would do him some good, and then visit Aunt May. When he got outside, he was about to go into an Alleyway when his phone started to beep. He answered it and said," Hello?"

 _"PETER! You need to get out of the city NOW!"_ A shrill panicked voice said.

Peter winced and rubbed his ear, he realized who had said it and said," Caitlin? Thanks for shattering my eardrums. What's up? M.J said you had to cancel coming over here. Is everything all right?"

Peter was wondering what was going on for the past couple of days. He was wondering why Caitlin had to cancel, M.J had told him that Caitlin had an emergency at work and had to cancel. Also, M.J seemed to know something as well. Everything time he mentioned Caitlin's name, she would giggle about something and have this look he couldn't decipher, but it looked mischievous.

And it made him slightly worried.

 _"Yes but where are you?"_

"Just got out of the Daily Bugle, and was heading to visit Aunt May. Why do you want me to leave the city?" Peter asked, slightly worried.

 _"I-I can't explain. Something bad is about to happen and-"_

An explosion was heard and Peter looked up to where Stark Tower was. He caught the remains of an explosion, and Tony Stark in his Iron Suit.

"What the?" Peter said confused.

 _"Peter, what was that?"_ Caitlin asked.

"I'm going to have to talk to you later, Cait's. I need to do something." He said and hung up.

After that he ran into an Alleyway, and changed into his Spider-Man uniform. As soon as he was done, he climbed up one the buildings, went to a flag pole, jumped, and as soon as he had a good enough distance, he fired a web and swung to Stark Tower, which was about 3 blocks from The Bugle.

But the next couples of things made him stop and hang from another building. He saw Tony Stark fall out a window, and was about to save him, but another one of his Armor's came and attached to him. He then flew back up to the top floor of his building, fired off one of his Repulsar's.

After that, a beam of light shot up from the top and hit the sky, which created a portal. And a couple of seconds later, humanoid things started to rain down from it. Which Stark flew up and started to fight them.

"Ok… this day just got crazy." Peter said and got into action when they started to attack civilians.

* * *

Earlier, Tony had arrived at Stark Tower before everyone else. Beforehand, when they were on the Helicarrier, it was between Tony and Bruce on who would threaten Loki. Everyone voted for Batman, but Tony had complained that Loki was using his tower, so he was qualified. Which everyone decided to let him do.

He made it to the roof that was connected to landing pad. Dr. Selvig was activating the device.

"Sir, I took off the Arc Reactor. The device is already self-sustained." Jarvis told Tony.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Tony ordered.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe." He said.

"Okay." Tony said.

He fires his Repulsar's at the device. But the energy backfires and creates a small shockwave. Tony was sent back a little, while Selvig was thrown and knocked out. Tony's sensor's picked up heat and a heartbeat from Selvig, which he was glad for.

"The barrier is pure energy, it's unbreakable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed." Jarvis said.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock."

Tony saw Loki near the entrance to the Penthouse, and he was smiling slightly. Tony lands on the suit gauntlet, and walks while the his suit was taken off. After that, he walked into the Penthouse, with Loki waiting for him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said in his usual condescending tone.

Tony wasn't fazed by his attitude and said," Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you."

Loki chuckled and stated the obvious," You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the… Glowstick of Destiny. You want a drink?" Tony casually said, as if the situation wasn't bad.

Loki's grin didn't falter and said," Stalling me won't change anything-"

"No, no, no! Threatening!" Stark corrected as he walked behind the bar. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He said as he poured a glass.

Loki moved to the window, staring across the city, looking at part of his future kingdom and said," The Chitauri and the Demons of Apokolips are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

 _"Huh, so those are the other unfriendlies Goldilocks didn't know the name of."_ Tony thought.

"The Avengers and Justice League." He said aloud.

Judging by the blank stare, Tony elaborated by saying," It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a couple of teams. 'Earth's Finest', type of thing. Would've made sense to make one big team, but two is better than one, I suppose."

"Ah, yes. I've met them. But they are scattered. Unified. They cannot stop me." Loki mocked.

Tony reached for something behind the bar and said," Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: Your brother, the Demi-God, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, two super powered aliens, who are close to being invulnerable, one world-renown physicist, a couple of Master Assassin's, a couple of Vigilantes, one of them has a some sort of fetish for Bats and another is some sort of Robin Hood knockoff, and a couple of Meta's. And _you_ , big fella. You've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smirked.

"Not a great plan." Tony said as he strided towards him and continued," When they come… and they _will_ … they'll come for you."

"I have two armies."

"We have a Hulk."

Loki looked unconvinced and said," I thought the beast had wandered off-"

"Your missing the point!" Tony said, getting more serious. " There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe when your armies come, and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll bring Justice and Avenge it!"

Loki's façade of calm was gone, and now his eyes narrowed in anger.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fight you?" Loki spat.

He held the Scepter and reached it out towards Stark heart… and it stopped with a light metallic tap, which was his Arc Reactor.

Loki's anger was replaced with confusion. He tried again but was greeted with the same result.

"This usually works." Loki murmured.

Tony looked bored and said, "Well performance issues. It's not uncommon. One out of five-"

He didn't get chance to finish his snide remark, due to Loki seizing him by the throat. He launched Tony across the room with ease, and Tony skidded to a halt next to one of the windows. Loki strode over to Tony and grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off the ground.

"You will all fall before me!" Loki's harsh, hate filled voice said.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony wheezed.

Loki tossed Tony, making him fly and crash out the window. And sent falling to the street below.

Tony was sent into a free fall. A couple of lasers started to hit the bracelet he was wearing. And a pod soon latched onto him and transformed into his Mark VII suit. His boosters activated and he hovered for a second before he could hit the ground, and flew back up. He then hovered back where Loki was and said.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil."

Loki raised the Scepter, ready to fire. But Tony fired first and sent Loki crashing into the ground.

Outside, the Tesseract's energy beam shot out of the machine and into the sky. The beam then formed a Vortex and opened a Portal.

A couple of second later, aliens on Chariots and aliens that could fly, starting spew out of the Portal, holding Energy Rifles.

"Right. Armies." Tony stunned voice said.

Iron Man flew towards the portal. His shoulders opened up and fire multiple rockets, and made their marks and hit some Chitauri and Parademons. But that didn't stop them, and they soon started to attack the city. They all then started to fire upon anyone in their path with civilians running for their lives. Avoiding blaster fire and explosion.

 _"Sir, I'm detecting a heat signature down below. You should see this."_ JARVIS said.

Iron Man looked down and with the zoom feature, he saw a familiar costumed hero, saving civilians.

"Huh, Spider-Man. Right, let's go help him out." Iron Man said and flew towards him.

* * *

Spider-Man had dealt with many stressful situations over the years. Glider riding Goblins, hunters bent on hunting and killing you. Some mutants and Meta's, regular criminals. You name them and he had probably tussled with them.

Aliens that came out of a portal from the sky.

That would be a definite no.

Spider-Man swung and fired a web at one of the aliens that was driving a Chariot, it hit him and the Chariot was sent crashing into the ground. Sending the occupants into a fiery explosion, and thankfully no civilians. But he heard a couple of screams near him. He turned as he saw two of the Winged aliens about to attack a couple of civilians.

He fired another web and swung as hard as he could and soon landed near them. One screeched at him, but he dodged the attack, sent an uppercut, and fired another web at his buddy. Spider-Man pulled hard and the alien hit's his friends head hard and they were knocked out.

Spider-Man looked at the people he saved and said," GO! Get to cover!"

They nodded and ran to one of the nearest stairs that led to the subway.

His Spider-Sense started to go crazy and was about to move when he heard engines, and then a couple of blast shot past him and a couple aliens went down.

He looked to his left and his mouth dropped under his mask. He would've started fan-boying if it wasn't for the situation at hand.

Iron Man lowered his hand and walked to him.

"No time to gape kid. We need to stop them."

Spider-Man would've told him he wasn't a kid, but stopped at what he said.

"Us? We can't take on an army of aliens by ourselves!" He exclaimed, thinking he was crazy.

Iron Man shook his head and said," Not the both of us, I've got some friends coming. Come on."

He was about to take off but stopped. He pressed his forearm and something came out. He then gave him a small communicator to him.

"Put it in your ear. It's set at the same frequency as me and the others. Also, you've been drafted. Welcome to the Avengers." Iron Man said and took off.

Spider-Man would've asked who are what the Avengers were, but had more pressing manners. He placed the communicator in his ear and activated it. He fired a web and started to swing and fight.

"Testing, breaker, breaker. This is Spidey, calling in."

 _"Who is this? How did you get this frequency?"_ A female voice asked.

Spidey let go of the web, punched an alien, fired a web at another, which sent it falling back to earth and fired a web to swing on.

"Spider-Man here. Iron Man gave it to me. If this is the friends he was talking about earlier, we could use the help!" He said, hoping he sounded calm.

 _"Copy, were a few minutes out._ " She said.

He nodded, and soon saw a couple of Police near their cruisers and swung over to help them.

* * *

"Oh Rao."

Kara said in horror as she watched New York being attacked. All three aircraft had made it to the outskirts of Manhattan. It didn't help she had super-hearing and could hear all the screaming, explosions and death that was happening. She shut her eyes, and let her hearing be normal.

She felt a hand hold hers and looked at Steve, who gave her a reassuring look, and she felt sorta better. And she also felt her stomach do a flip when that happened. But she didn't catch the raised eyebrow from Clark when he what just had happened.

"Stark, we're heading North-East." Black Widow said.

 _"What, did you stop for a drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay'em out for you."_

"Supergirl, Superman, you guys head out." Cap said.

Both Kryptonians nodded, and the ramp opened up.

"Here we go, let's hope we make it out alive." Supergirl said.

"Same." Superman said.

Both them jumped out and started to fly. Supergirl did a nose dive and attacked a couple of Chitauri and Parademons on the ground.

Supergirl was against killing. Sure she would punch hard or fire her Heat Vision at criminals, but would only intend small enough harm where they're incapacitated or knocked out. While for aliens, she would have to go semi-full strength due to them being a lot tougher. But considering the fate of the world on everyone's shoulder's, and a city was starting to become a war zone, she knew she had to go all out.

So she ended up picking up a lamppost and hitting three of them like a baseball. Two Chitauri saw this, screamed at her and aimed their weapons at her. Supergirl blasted her Heat Vision, which hit one of the weapons and exploded in it's hands, which took both of them out.

Supergirl heard a scream and saw a couple about to be attacked, she looked down at a fallen piece of concrete, picked it up and chucked it at the aliens, which hit it's mark and bashed them in the head. The civilians look at her in shock.

"Go! Get to cover!" She yelled and they did.

"Guys, did you find him?" She said into her earpiece.

 _"Yeah, but both jets just got hit by Loki's Scepter blasts! We could use your and Superman's help."_ Nat said.

Kara nodded, looked at Clark who was a few feet from her, nodded, which meant he heard and they both took off.

It didn't take a genius to know where Stark Tower was, considering it had Tony's last name on the side. But half the letters were gone, which only left 'STA', and Thor and Loki were fighting each other on the balcony. But both Kryptonians saw both Quinjets in a controlled fall. And they soon got under them and carried them to the ground. Kara also saw Batman land and he got out. He then pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist. The Batwing then took off and started to fly around on auto pilot.

 _"That's rather impressive."_ Supergirl thought to herself.

Both ramps opened and everyone got out. A little disheveled but fine.

"Well that brought back some memories of the last time I was in a plane crash." Deathstroke muttered.

They soon jogged out and were on an overpass but had to duck when a lot of Rifle energy fire going on near them.

"Y'know I always wanted to visit New York, but I never thought it would be during an alien invasion." Flash quipped.

Green Arrow gave him a glare and said," No time for jokes. We need to form a perime-"

He didn't get the chance to finish when someone landed next to him, which made everyone get into a offensive stance. But were surprised to see someone in a red and blue suit with a spider symbol on his chest. Except for Batman and Flash, who knew who he was.

"So I take it you guys are Stark's friends?" Spider-Man asked, and then held out his hand to Green Arrow and said," Spider-Man's the name, resident Vigilante and hero of this city. Also drafted Avenger."

Before anyone could say anything, Peter gasped and said," Holy cow! I've seen most of you on TV and fought with you! Bat's, Flash, good to see you again. And Superman, I've been a fan since I was a kid!"

Peter found it quite interesting how he was just in a conversation about most of them earlier, but now he was meeting them. it felt sorta surreal.

Everyone gave him a curt nod, while Barry waved at him.

Green Arrow glared at him and said," There's no time for greetings. Considering what's going on."

"Yeah bad, timing. Stark told me to hook up with you all. So what are we doing?" He asked.

Cap walked up to him and said," Defend and protect the city. The thing that started all of this is on top of Stark Tower, we need to shut-"

A low rumbling was heard. It wasn't an earthquake, but came from the sky. Everyone looked up to see the portal, which was still spewing out attackers, but an ominous shadow started to appear. And what came out was something close to a nightmare.

A giant creature that seemed like a demon, metal version of a Whale. That was Kara and everyone else was thinking. It was covered in armor with large spikes on it's back, sharp teeth and seemed like it was swimming than flying. Several Chariots and flying Parademons flanked it, as if it was a celebrity and they were it's entourage.

"I'm not the only one scared out of their minds, right?" Barry muttered.

"Well, now I've seen everything." Laurel mumbled.

Oliver looked at Mari and said," I take it you can't communicate or know an animal close to it?"

Mari gave him look and said," My totem can only harness the power of the entire animal kingdom of earth. NOT some giant fucking space whale!"

A couple of chains then shot out and latched onto the walls of the buildings. Kara used her vision to see that more soldiers had started jumping into the buildings, and heard the terrified screams and Energy fire. While the Space Whale passed over everyone, who were too shocked to do anything.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asked.

 _"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_ Tony said.

"We last saw him falling from the sky. I don't think he will come." Barry said.

Peter who was near Clark and Green Arrow leaned in and whispered," That's what she said."

Clark blushed a little bit at the innuendo, while for Oliver, allowed himself a tiny grin, despite the situation.

 _"Ha! Heard that. Just keep me posted. JARVIS, find me a soft spot."_ Tony and cut the transmission.

"We're gonna need more help. Did you contact the Waverider?" Barry asked.

Oliver nodded and said, "Felicity did, she said she doesn't know when-"

As if on cue, a bright flash of light was seen, and a ship that looked futuristic was seen and was flying near them.

"What the hell?" Steve said, completely surprised.

Kara looked at Steve, and she didn't the shocked surprise he had when he saw something modern. But more along the lines of recognition and realization. She would have to ask him later about why he was acting like that.

 _"What the hell kind of scenario did you get us into Oliver?!"_ A female voice came through the comms.

Oliver got out of his stupor and said," Good to see you Sara, if you can see us, land near and watch out for small arms fire."

"Copy, we'll-"

An explosion rocked the Time Ship on the side, and it was soon sent spinning out of control until it crashed nearby.

"Shit! Sara! Damn, transmission is cut off!" Oliver said.

Kara heard screams and looked down at the other street, and saw a bus full of people. They were trying to get out, but Chitauri and Parademons had them locked on.

"And we got people, trapped!" She said.

Everyone flinched when a couple bolts shot near them. And saw a group of Chitauri warriors heading towards them.

"Well, it seems we may have to divide-and-conquer." Nyssa said and unsheathed her sword.

Clint looked at Steve and said," You know how to shout orders. What you got?"

"Me, Romanov, Barton, Spider-Man and Supergirl will help the civilians. Slade, Siren, Black Canary, will take care of the bad guys over there. The rest of you, get everyone out of the Waverider. Stark, Thor did you hear?" Steve said.

 _"Aye, I will be there in a few minutes."_ Thor responded.

 _"Yep, kinda busy dodging all these aliens, but I can squeeze some time to provide cover."_ Tony said casually.

Everyone nodded and went to do their respective jobs.

* * *

 **J. Jonah Jameson's face-claim is the one and only J.K Simmons. And now Spidey have been drafted into the Avengers and now has to find a way to stop the interview. And yes, he's going to be a full member, including a couple of others. Also what if I include Jessica Jones in my future Spider-Man/Flash crossover, due to the story setting place in both New York and Central City.**

 **Also, I was starting to think I should've brought Steppenwolf into this, but that meant changing a lot of things that would take up alot of my time to do, and it would be possibly overkill. What do you guys think?**

 **And what will happen to the Legends?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	23. United

**Here you are folks, the big scene everyone has been waiting patiently for! Just one more character reveal in this chapter as well. Also the big fight is only two chapters, and then probably the epilogue, a couple of Post-Credit Scenes, and then I'm done. Then onto the other stories that link to this and my future big stories. Also, someone who has been reading my Doctor Who stories asked me when I'll update again. I hope soon, because unfortunately I've lost some interest in for now. Maybe it's because no new episodes have aired or I haven't watched it in a while.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **United**

"So how do you wanna do this?" Spider-Man asked, behind cover.

"Supergirl, you draw there fire. Widow and Hawkeye, you take them out. Spider-Man and I will help the civilians. Think you guys can handle it?" Cap said.

Kara had a confident look and said," Piece of cake."

Spider-Man nodded, smiling under his mask," Saving the innocent is what I do."

Black Widow pulled her pistols and said," We got this."

Hawkeye pressed a trigger on his bow, which opened up and said," Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Barton got up and shot an arrow and hit the head of a Chitauri, as it was going down, the arrow opened up and tiny projectiles shot out and took out his friends. Peter and Steve jumped off the bridge and landed with grace, even though Peter showed off by doing a flip and landing with the grace of someone who did Gymnastics, while Cap landed next to him.

Peter ran to the door and ripped it open. He was just about to help the first person when his Spider-Sense start to go off, he ducked in time when fist almost got him. He fired a web, which stuck to the Chituari's hand to the bus and Peter punched it a couple of times in the face and kicked it in the chest and it was knocked out.

"Go, go, go! Get inside a building and get the basements or the subway!" He yelled, ushering people out.

The people ran while Hawkeye, Black Widow and Cap helped them to safety. Nat fired her pistols with precision, hitting her marks every time, until she had to reload. Clint was next to her and was doing the same.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Nat said.

Clint raised a brow and said," You and I remember Budapest very differently."

In the sky above them, Kara was busy taking care of a group of Parademon's, their energy Rifles didn't much, they only stung her. But she was getting mad, so she rushed them, and punched one downward where it crashed into the pavement, she then grabbed another and in the corner of her eye, she saw a Chariot coming towards her. So she threw him like a discus and he collided with the Chariot in a fiery explosion.

She was then grabbed from both side, by two more, and tried to hold her down. Kara merely smirked and easily got out of their grip, Kara then clapped her hands, which created a small sonic boom, which caused the both of them to fall to back to the Earth.

She took a moment to catch her breath, started to hear more large explosions near her, and looked to her left, and she balled her hands into fists. Three Chariots were doing a strafing run along the road, and the one leading the charge was none other than Loki himself.

She was going to beat him up, when she noticed where they were firing, which was in the direct path of Slade, Back Canary and Siren, who were at the other side of the bridge. They were too busy fighting the Chitauri and Parademon's notice. She then flew as fast as she could to them.

Kara thought she saw a blur in the corner of her eye, and thought it was Barry, due to her seeing a streak of red.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

The foot soldiers held their heads in pain from Siren's Sonic Scream, and were then taken out by Dinah's Bo-staff. She kneed one, and clonked it on the head as hard as she could, and then did a kick at another one. When she was upright, she saw one in front of her, and let out a scream at close range, which ended up with it dead.

Slade pulled his sword out of a Chitauri's chest, shot another with a Pistol and then put it back in the holster. He then grabbed the weapon of the one he impaled as it fell dead. He checked it for a second, and then started to fire at the flying demons. Two were hit in the chest and the last one was hit in the head.

"Hm, not a bad weapon." He muttered.

Dinah wacked another Chitauri like a baseball, and was given a moment to breath.

"I think we need to group up with the others, Rogers and his team are done down there." She said.

Laurel stabbed a Chitauri in the eye with one of her knives and kicked it and said," I'm with you. I hope Sara and the others are alright."

Before Dinah could respond, she heard the distinct sound of Energy fire that she had been hearing since it all began. But this was a lot closer than before. She looked to her left and her eyes widened to see three Chariots strafing the street and they were coming towards them. With the lead driver been Loki. Laurel saw that as well, and she knew she was about to do something selfless, stupid but selfless. So she pushed Dinah out of the way, towards Slade.

Laurel glared at Loki as he was coming toward her and then took a defensive stance, and was about to let out a Cry, when someone pushed her out of the way.

Siren looked to see a woman with a determined look and held her arms in an X manner. When the projectiles started to hit her, nothing happened and it disappeared. She let out a yell and clanged the bracelets together, which created an energy beam that was directed at the Chariots.

Loki swerved out of the way, but the other two weren't so lucky and were possibly disintegrated on the spot.

"Holy heck! What was that?!" Peter yelped near the bus.

"Don't know, but we gotta find out." Steve said and the small group ran to the source.

The people around the woman were in shock, including Kara, who had just arrived. Kara looked at her, and she had to say, she was beautiful. She also thought her costume or armor looked pretty cool, it had a sorta, red, white and blue feel like Steve's, but not too flashy.

The woman turned around and looked at the others and said," Your welcome."

Kara got out of her stupor and said," Uh yeah… who are you?"

The woman smiled and said," Diana Prince, Princess of the of the Amazons. Some call me Wonder Woman."

"You guys ok... whoa who's she?" Peter asked, slightly dumbstruck as the others got to them.

Clint leaned in to Natasha a little bit and whispered in a joking manner," Looks like someone has more looks than you."

Natasha gave him a look while Clint chuckled a little bit.

Before anyone could say anything else, their comms buzzed with Barry's voice.

 _"Hey guys, we need help. Looks like the Waverider crash got some attention."_ Barry said over the comms.

As he said that, a big explosion was seen where they were at. Clark was up in the air and fired his Heat-Vision. It didn't help that two Space Whales were near them.

"Ok, let's go before it become the Alamo." Steve said, which got him glares.

Steve rubbed his neck and said," Right, wrong words. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile with the others. Oliver fired an arrow into a Chitauri's chest, when it was falling down, he pulled it out and stabbed another that was trying to sneak up on him. A streak passed him and jumped off some rubble and zoomed past a couple of Parademons, with them falling down. In Flash speed, Barry had punched all of them.

Bruce used his arm spikes to slash a Chitauri and then threw a Batarang that stuck to another, which shocked it. Nyssa impaled the next to it and then threw a knife at another, which she retrieved after it fell dead. Vixen, who was using a Cheetah and Rhino, plowed through a group, she pressed the totem, which an apparition of a Snake appeared, which she then punched and kicked with breathtaking speed. Clark tossed a Chitauri at his buddies and then used his Heat Vision to ground a couple of Parademons.

"Flash! We got this! You get to the Waverider!" Oliver said.

Barry stopped, had a determined look and said," I'm not going to leave you guy-"

"Just go!" Batman said, with a tone that left no room for an argument.

Barry reluctantly sped off, and made it to the Waverider in record time. He found the hatch that opened it, and looked for the release valve.

He then fell to the ground when someone hit him the head. He was about to get up, when heard the sound of a familiar gun. He turned around to see a Parademon encased in ice.

"Sheesh, you getting slow, Flash?" A familiar drawl said.

Barry smirked and said," Hey Snart."

* * *

Earlier, after getting the time message from Felicity, Sara Lance, aka the White Canary had called the rest of the Legends for a meeting.

Besides Sara there were: Leonard Snart 'Captain Cold', Mick Rory 'Heatwave', Herman Schultz 'Shocker', Ray Palmer 'The Atom', Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson/Martin Stein 'Firestorm', Felicia Hardy 'Black Cat', James Rhodes 'War Machine', Amaya Jiwe 'Vixen' and Nate Heywood 'Steel'.

"There better be important Blondie, I was hungry and was just about to eat." Mick grumbled.

Schultz rolled his eyes and said," Mick, you're always hungry, and if not, your always drinking."

"Does it have anything to do with the Legion?" Ray asked.

Sara shook her head and said," No, but we got a message from the present, and it doesn't sound good. Gideon, please play the message."

 _"Right away, Captain Lance."_

 _"Hey guys, normally I'll ask how you are doing and other things, especially to Uncle Rhodey, but we are in a heap load of trouble. Basically another alien invasion and we need your guys help. The coordinates is present day New York in Manhattan. Please hurry, things are going to go crazy soon. Felicity out… also, I'm sending you all a summary of what else is happening."_

"Wait, another alien invasion? We just helped them take one down a while back ago." Nate said.

Sara nodded and said," Yes and now we have another one. Suit up and get ready to head to New York. Looks like we're heading to your old stomping grounds, Felicia."

Felicia nodded and said with a determined look," Nobody messes with my town. Especially a certain Spider themed hero."

"Didn't you tell us you stopped trying to pursue him? I mean you guys are old enough. But-"

Felicia gave Ray a grin and said," I know, but I still like to tease and flirt with him."

Sara sighed and said," Back on topic. Suit up, get ready, and we'll skim what we are dealing with. We'll head back to the present in 10 minutes."

When 10 minutes passed, they all sat in their seats as Sara punched in the time coordinates, and they were soon in the Time Stream. After 30 seconds, the Waverider soon came back to the present. Unfortunately, Sara had to make some quick maneuvers. From what they saw, New York was a warzone and a lot aliens were causing destruction. When they were close by to where Oliver and Barry's signature's. When she saw them among some others, she turned on the communications and yelled.

"What the hell kind of scenario did you get us into Oliver?!"

"Yeesh, she's mad." Jax said, feeling scared.

Not just because of what was going on outside, but when Sara was angry, she could pretty scary.

"Given the situation, Jefferson, I believe she's justified. Even though I pray for Mr. Queen's health now and anyone else who unfortunately gets into her path." Stein said.

The next thing that happened caused the Waverider to shake, and the alarms to blare. And considering their line of work, and their luck, the ship had been hit.

 _"Engine has been disabled, prepare for crash landing."_ Gideon said.

Sara tried to keep the ship in a controlled crash, and while doing that, she thought she heard a girlish scream. And she had to guess it was Nate or Ray or the both of them. As she was controlling the ship, she felt someone hold her hand, and looked to see Leonard, who also did it to reassuring her during stressful times.

When they crashed, Sara would've thought she would've gotten used to crash-landings. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and she felt her head ringing, but it soon disappeared.

"Is everyone ok?" She called.

"Cat have 9 lives, and I think I've went over the limit. Otherwise fine." Felicia said.

Rhodey got out of his seat and said, while rubbing his head," Man, haven't felt like since first becoming War Machine."

"Is it over?" Nate asked, eyes closed.

Amaya rolled her eyes and said," Yes, and can you please let go of my hand?"

Nate, did so, blushing a little and said," S-sorry."

"Smooth pretty, smooth." Mick quipped.

"Gideon, status."

 _"Engines are disabled and need to be restarted, and communications are down. Weapons are functional."_

"Alright, let's head out, the others are going to need our help." Sara said.

Everyone ran to the cargo bay door, they were all in their suits, except for Jax and Stein for obvious reasons. And Rhodey and Nate, who kept their armor stored in the cargo bay. As soon as they opened the hatch, Snart immediately fired on a Chitauri who was about to take out Flash.

"Sheesh, you getting slow, Flash?" Snart quipped, as he helped him up.

Barry rubbed his head and said," Funny, and thanks for coming."

They all ducked when an explosion went off nearby. Mick looked around with interest and said.

"I'm all for a good fight, and a chance to burn some aliens again. This seems too much."

Shocker, who had known Mick for years looked at him funny and said," Did the crash affect you in some way?"

"Shut it Schultz."

"No, your still you." Shocker deadpanned.

"You guys alright?" Oliver asked as he got to them.

"We're fine, Ollie. But I see the city isn't-"

"Oh holy cow! It's Batman! And also, Superman, Supergirl, Captain America and Spider-Man!" Nate excitedly said.

"Awesome, dudes!" Jax exclaimed.

The others looked behind Oliver to see Bruce, Vixen and the others to start heading towards them. Amaya in particular was shocked to see her granddaughter, and she tried not to look nervous. While Mari herself was curious on who Amaya was, due to her looking familiar. The Legends looked as everyone that was coming, some they knew, including Nysaa, who Sara had remind herself to catch up with after all of this, while others were complete strangers. But one person in particular got Sara attention.

"You!" Sara seethed as she saw Slade.

Before she could do anything, Laurel and Snart held her back while Oliver gave her glare.

"I'll explain later, but he's on our side. End of discussion." Oliver said in a tone.

"I can vouch for that as well." Laurel said.

Sara huffed and said," Fine." She then gave him a 'make a wrong move, and I'll kill you look' to Slade, who didn't flinch.

Before anyone could say anything else, a group of Chitauri landed near everyone. And before anyone could do anything, Thor chose that time to electrocute them with lightening and land near the group, which made the newcomers, jump and held defensive stances.

"Thor, what's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable. We can't close it. And I also see we have more warriors joining the fray. I am Thor, son of Odin." Thor said, bowing at the Legends when he said the last part.

Nate looked surprised and said," Wait, Thor and Odin, does that-"

 _"Whoever's talking, needs to stop. We have a lot of aliens to take care of."_ Tony's voice said over the comms.

"Tony? Good to hear your voice." Rhodey said.

 _"Rhodey? I take it those Time Travelers are here, Greenie?"_ Stark said.

Oliver rolled his eyes and said," Yes and don't-"

The rumbling sound was heard and everyone looked see a strange sight. Dr. Bruce Banner came up to them, while riding an old Motorcycle.

"Ok… who's this guy?" Jax asked.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, leading or was leading researcher on Gamma Radiation. It's an honor to meet you." Stein said with nod.

Bruce looked at everyone and then at Stein and said," You too Professor Stein, big fan. Uh I would also like to say… this is all horrible."

"I've seen worse." Natasha said sympathetically.

"Sorry I-"

"No, we could use a little worse."

Ray looked confused and said, "Is there something we're missing?"

Snart glanced at Ray and said, "Pretty much, Raymond. We did just got here."

Steve ignored him, pressed his earpiece and said," Stark, we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said.

Rhodey sighed, knowing where this was going and said," Tony, just what-"

The sound of a roar was heard, and everyone looked up to see Iron Man turn around a corner. But they all stood their dumbfounded and freaked out.

Nate looked pale and said, "I think I may have peed a little."

"Same." Ray said.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha muttered.

"Is that a giant flying whale?" Jax squeaked in fear.

Diana smirked and said," I've taken out bigger threats than that."

The Leviathan was scraping the ground by then, and was heading towards them. Everyone got out their weapons or held a defensive stance. Except for Banner, who calmly got off his bike and walked towards it.

"Uh, Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Cap said.

Banner looked back at everyone with a smirk and said," That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

No sooner had he said that, he changed into the Hulk willing.

"Oh jeez." Peter said.

"The scientist in me is both intrigued and slightly terrified. But I don't know which." Ray said.

"I call both." Barry gulped.

Hulk then smashed his fist into the Leviathan, it immediately stopped, and did a flip. Kara and Clark flew up and used their freeze breath to slow it down, with Iron Man and War Machine using a rocket to stop it as well. While the others shielded themselves. With that, the Leviathan was blown clean away. After that, everyone got into a circle of their respective groups as loud howls and screams of anger and rage echoed through the city, from the Chitauri and Parademons.

In the Avengers side: Hulk roared back at them, Hawkeye notched an arrow and aimed it, Captain America held out his Shield, Supergirl was slightly hovering with a determined look, her cape flapping in the wind. Spider-Man held a defensive stance and cracked his knuckles. Iron Man landed next to them and held a defensive stance, Black Widow was glaring at the aliens, while reloading her weapons, and Thor spun his hammer in hand, and had a look which told everyone he was ready to fight.

In the Justice League side: Batman held a defensive stance, hands made into fists and giving them a Bat Glare, Superman was slightly hovering, arms crossed and cape flapping in the wind. Green Arrow, giving the aliens a dark look, while his handing inching towards his arrows, Flash looked around with a confident look, and seemed to be giving off electricity. Wonder Woman held her sword and shield in a defensive position with a determined look, Siren smirked darkly while holding a defensive stance. Black Canary twirled her bow and held it over her shoulder. Vixen-M held an attacking position and had a determined look, Nyssa unsheathed her sword and twirled it in her hand, Deathstroke aimed his weapon at the aliens.

In the Legends side: White Canary twirled her Batons, and grinned darkly, Captain Cold powered up his Cold Gun, and grinned slightly, Heatwave did the same and glared at them, Jax and Stein combined into Firestorm, with them hovering and fire visible, Atom held a stoic pose, Steel powered up and was coated in steel and cracked his knuckles, Shocker bashed his fists together, his gloves powering with energy, Black Cat flipped her hair and had a dangerous look to her face, Vixen-A held the same pose as her granddaughter, and War Machine had his Machine Guns out, and ready to fire.

All of them stood there.

The Avengers, Justice League and Legends.

United.


	24. Battle for Earth

**The big battle has arrived! Thank you all for the support!**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Battle for Earth**

Loki was in his personal Chariot, watching the scene from above. And he was not happy with the way things were going. He knew the people he was working with were going to be less than pleased, so he had to find a way to get things back on track. And by that, bring wave after wave until they lie dead in their own blood, while their world is taken over and by him.

"Send in the rest." He said.

By the time the Chitauri and Parademon screeching was done. The portal started to rumble another time, but seemed more intense. Everyone looked up in horror as more troops started to pour in, along with a couple of more Leviathans. Mostly everyone wouldn't admit they were scared, but at that moment, everyone knew they were. It was normal, they had face threats before, but nothing on this scale. But, they all knew knew they had to be brave, and fight.

Peter looked around and quipped," Just one of those days huh?"

"So, who has the leadership in all of this?" Ray asked.

"Cap, Batman and who whoever is leader of the other guys are." Tony said.

"That would be Canary over here." Snart said and pointed at Sara.

"K, then who is our command post then? Every team as one." Peter said.

"I got my sister to help with that, basically we have the DEO, SHIELD, STAR Labs and Arrow Cave. All linked up." Kara said.

Tony looked at the team leaders and said," Alright what's the play?"

Steve looked at his team and said," Until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, Spider-Man if you're up for it, find patterns and strays. Stark and Kara, you guys got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash! Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck the portal. Show them down. You got the lightening; light the bastards up. Natasha and I will stay on the ground with the others. And Hulk."

Hulk looked at Cap, and then soon smiled wickedly when Cap said a word that involved something he likes to do.

"Smash."

Hulk was the first to do something and he leaped into the air and then started to tear Loki's Army into oblivion.

"Hate to be on his bad side." Barry said.

Batman looked at his team and said," Superman, you have the same job as Supergirl, Green Arrow, Nyssa Deathstroke and Vixen, you have ground work with me. Not one will leave this island. Flash, same but help civilians when you see them, you're the fastest, so get them to safety. Black Canary and Siren, you got ground work, and when you see them get into a cluster, Sonic Scream them into submission. Wonder Woman, you got the big guys and use your powers to keep them at bay."

Sara looked at her team and said," Snart, Mick and Herman, you got groundwork and freeze, burn and knock their asses into submission. Atom, Firestorm, and War Machine, air and ground cover, we're gonna need it if we start to lose ground. Nate, Amaya, Felicia and I will stay on the ground."

Everyone ran off to their respective parts. Kara was about to fly and do her job, but she felt like she needed to do something, before anything could happen. And she did, then her life was about to become more interesting.

"Steve!" Kara said as Cap started run off.

Steve stopped, turned around and said," Yes, Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara walked up to Steve, feeling nervous, she bit her lip, and then she leaned into Steve and kissed him on the lips.

Kara had kissed guys before, and she felt sparks before, like when she dated Adam and James. But, she couldn't describe the feelings she was having as she kissed Steve. But she felt weightless like when she flew, she felt tingly and her heart was beating in her chest. She liked the feeling, and if she wasn't in a middle of an alien invasion, she would whoop for joy.

Steve was shocked when Kara had kissed him. Granted, he didn't have that much experience with being kissed. But he felt something when Peggy kissed him, but with Kara, it was a whole different feeling. He felt his heart soar, and the feel of her lips felt great, soft and full.

Kara stopped, even though she didn't want to and said with her face red," I-I uh… just, wow."

"Yeah, wow." Steve agreed.

"W-when this is all over. We'll talk about it… right?"

Steve only response was to nod.

Kara grinned and said," Good, good luck."

She then took off into the sky, while also taking out a couple Parademons. Steve stood there for a moment, and then turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh Cap, not the time to gawk, we got work to do." Natasha said.

Steve got out of his stupor and said, "Right, let's go."

The both of them ran to engage the nearest aliens near them. While Natasha grinned slightly at what she saw earlier.

 _"Took you long enough Kara, you've been drooling over him for a while now."_ Nat thought her head.

* * *

Kara flew up and punched a couple of Chitauri, one tried to jump from a Chariot to grab her, but caught it and threw it at another approaching Chariot. She then used her Heat Vision to take out a couple of Parademons who were trying to attack her. She then heard a roar and looked to see a Leviathan flying near her, while also destroying buildings.

"J'onn, does the DEO have anything on these things?"

Instead of J'onn's voice, she heard Winn's voice, _" Cisco breached me back to the DEO, Felicity back to the Arrow Cave and he went back to STAR Labs. And here is the information we have: It's called a Leviathan. Cyborg-Organic Troop Carrier that's used by the Chitauri. The Chitauri themselves fall under a couple of Warlords but their mainly used by someone named Thanos. While these other aliens named Parademons, fall under another very more ruthless Warlord named Darkseid. You ever heard of them?"_

Kara's eyes widened and remembered who she was trying to remember from before. She had heard stories of Thanos when she was kid. Her mother had told her that he was Warlord and very ruthless, and held a part of space that few went to. Not even the Green Lantern or Nova Corps went there unless it was absolutely necessary. And with Darkseid, she only heard a little about him too, not much, but it was mainly about him being a very ruthless ruler of a planet she forgot the name of. Now she wondered why they would even attack here.

"Right got it. Any weak points?"

"Yeah, go under them. That's their weakest." Winn said.

"Got it, thanks. Kal, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

Kara flew towards it and then went under it. She noticed how it looked more vulnerable, and went to where its heart would've been. Superman arrived as well, and she motioned to him on what to do and he nodded. Their eyes turned blue and she then started to fire her Heat Vision, and the Leviathan roared in pain. She did it for a minute until she didn't hear anything. As soon as it started to descend down, they started to carry it, and got an idea where to throw it.

Kara smirked and said," You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Clark grinned and said," Yep."

The both of them, with a little effort, huffed it into the air, and it ended up crashing into more aliens as it went straight back into the portal.

The cousin's high-fived and then went off to take out more targets.

* * *

Up in the air, War Machine did a strafing run with his shoulder mounted Machine Gun, with a squad of Chitauri going down. Two managed to dodge and aimed their weapons, but then screamed in agony when Firestorm threw a couple of Nuclear fireballs at them, and landed where he fired a stream at a couple of more. A Chitauri was close to them, and Firestorm grabbed the Rifle, and it turned into dust. Before it could do anything, Firestorm fired another Nuclear fireball. While Rhodey whipped out a baton that started to surge with energy from his wrist and hit a couple more.

With his other arm he sprayed a couple of rounds at advancing Parademons. He then retracted the Baton, held his arm up and fired a small Heat-Seeking Missile at a retreating chariot, and it exploded.

Rhodey smirked under his helmet and said," Ok, I should get my own movie for what I just did."

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about! War Machine is leading the charge!" Jax yelled, as he punched a Parademon.

 _"Yes, Mr. Rhodes is bringing the pain, like we are, Jeffereson."_ Stein said in Jax's mind.

Jax groaned and said, "Really need to work on that, Grey."

A couple of Chitauri started to fly into things, and the last one was thrown, as if he was hit by something. Which was Ray, who returned to normal size.

"Y'know I always wonder what Martin says in your bond when you guys are Firestorm."

Rhodey landed and said," I agree with you on that Ray."

Ray brightened the way when he had an idea and said, "Oh, maybe I can create a device that can hear his thoughts when you guys are Firestorm." Ray happily said.

"No, dude. And Grey said no as well." Jax said.

Ray accepted it, but said, "Fine. But my offer still stands."

Some Energy fire started to bounce near them and they ducked.

"Sheesh, another round, here we go." Jax said.

 _"What happened to the excitement of battle you had earlier, Jefferson?"_ Stein joked.

Jax chuckled and said, "Now that's a joke."

"Right, Gideon, give me some targets." Rhodey said.

 _"Right away, Colonel Rhodes."_

"Y'know, I've been thinking about getting myself an A.I for my suit, or just have Gideon installed." Ray said.

Jax nodded and said, "Sound interesting, but less talking, more bashing."

* * *

Felicia jumped and then did a mid- air kick into the Parademon's head. She then whipped out her whip, used to snag the leg of a Chitauri and made it land on it's back. She then smashed her boot onto its face, and it was out. She saw in the corner of her eye a Chitauri trying to sneak up on her. She took out her retractable Police Baton and gave it a couple of hits and it went down, and she twirled it in her hand. On her left, Peter used a web to blind a Chitauri and then knocked it out with a punch. Near him, he saw a piece of concrete, he grabbed and chucked it at another. It hit it square in the chest and landed on it's back, either unconscious or dead.

Peter hoped for the former, because he had a strict no-kill-policy. And it was really rare or non-existent for him to break that rule as a last resort. He was more of a trap or knock out unconscious kind of person. The only people who he had killed by his own fault was; Uncle Ben, Gwen and Harry's father, Norman Osborn.

He didn't want to think about them right now, so he used the anger and slight pain he had on approaching Chitauri and Parademons.

"Still a good as a fighter as ever, Spidey." Felicia said.

"Thanks, I do my best." Peter said.

Felicia ducked and did an uppercut and said," So, after this, what are you doing?"

Peter, under his mask gave her a surprised look and said," Seriously, now you're flirting?"

Shocker who was near them, said," I can't believe I'm saying this. But I agree with the spider. Less talk more fight."

"I'm with you. We used to duke it out, but now we're allies. The world is coming to an end."

Herman then punched a Chitauri in the gut, which sent it on a collision course into his buddy. Another tried to sneak up on him but Spidey webbed it to the street. Herman turned around, and then punched it. The force of it sent it flying into a side of a building, creating a large hole. Two more landed in front of him, and he smirked under the protective mask he wore. He held his hands up, pressed two buttons on his gauntlets, and a concussion blast came out and hit them. Which sent them flying into a car.

Shocker blew them off as if they were guns and said, "Man, I love these things."

"Well then why don't you go to Vegas and marry them." Snart snarked as he freezed a Chitauri.

One landed next to him and Snart hit with the butt of his Cold Gun. As it was stunned, he fired it into it's chest.

"Shut it Snart!"

Mick finished torching a couple of Chituari and said," If there's beer there, I'm game."

Sara was whacked a grounded Parademon with her batons and said," You know there joking right?"

Mick shrugged and said," What, any chance of free booze is good for me."

Spidey had a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't sure how long they've been fighting, but he was sorta getting a little winded. Not to mention the fact that his suit was torn a little. But he then noticed hear an intersection that a couple of cop cars with cops, had formed a perimeter near a building, which had civilians in it.

"We got civilians in that restaurant and the cops could use our help!" He said.

Sara had just finished kicking a Chitauri to ground and said," Got it. Let's go."

"I'm not helping pigs." Mick growled.

Snart rolled his eyes under his goggles and said," Like or not Mick. We're going to help, it's what we do. Let's shake it."

"Fine."

Sara pressed her communicator and said," If anyone can hear us. We need air cover on 4th and Dailey. Civilians and Police are surrounded."

 _"This is Black Canary. Siren, Nyssa and I are close by. We'll soften them up."_

 _"Yeah sis, so don't start the party without us."_

"So, basically half a block with street infested aliens. Don't suppose we can get someone else to do it?" Len asked.

Sara smirked and said," Then what would you suggest we do if we got someone else to do it?"

Snart knew that he was in a middle of a warzone, but that didn't mean he couldn't crack a joke to lighten the mood. He looked Sara up and down and said," I can think of something."

"Ok, now's who's flirting." Felicia deadpanned.

Sara rolled her eyes and said," Yeah, yeah, let's go."

It had only taken them 2 minutes to get there, and they met only a couple of bad guys. When they got there, Dinah, Laurel and Nyssa had made it there also. They helped got the injured inside, and into the basement, while Dinah and Laurel defended the outside. About six of them were coming at them and two Chariots was coming towards them, and that gave Laurel an idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dinah nodded and said," The Sonic Wail?"

"Yep." Laurel pressed her earpiece and said," Guys, we got a code black. Everyone cover your ears.

Dinah and Laurel had only done it a couple of times. It turned out, when they combined their Sonic Screams, it would become like a loud screech or a bomb going off. They had found out about it when they were paired up one night during patrol, and everyone was looking for a Mercenary Group that was targeting influential people in Star City. In the aftermath, Oliver had to give a Press Conference due to some collateral damage. And back at base, he told them they could only use that as a last resort.

Both Sonic Screamers held a offensive stance, side-by-side. And they let out a loud scream that could break every window in the world. And when it was over, the alien troops were dead on the ground, and the chariots had crashed. And the both of them high-fived.

* * *

Diana slashed a couple of troops with her sword, Clark punched and fired a beam once and a while. While Bruce fired a Shock Rifle he got out of the Bat-Wing before it took off to fight on autopilot. Unfortunately, it was destroyed a couple of minutes ago.

Bruce fired two shots and two Parademons went down. He then threw an explosive Batarang, which stuck to the nearest target and exploded, taking out a couple more. A Chitauri got too close by coming from behind and tried to choke him with its Rifle. Bruce flipped it over his head, and used the butt of his Shock Rifle to knock it out.

Diana pulled one with her Lasso, and she punched it. She then blocked a couple of Energy shots with her shield. She then dashed and ran into the three Chitauri that were firing at her. She then lassoed two Parademon's and used the lasso to bring them down to earth, hard.

Clark chucked a couple of Chitauri in the air, and considering his strength, they were probably halfway to Mars by then. He then shot into the sky, and grabbed the Chariot that was coming towards him. The Pilot was about to aim his Rifle, but Clark merely tossed it and the pilot into a nearby Leviathan. Which roared in pain, and started fly toward him, but Clark floated there, arms crossed, not looking scared.

That was when Diana jumped, and basically shot through the Leviathan as if it was paper. Clark then punched it into the sky, which went where the other Chitauri were.

Clark took a couple of breaths, he didn't use his full strength, but he felt a little fatigued. But he still had a lot of strength and energy left, and continued on.

Diana landed gracefully on the ground, while Bruce fired another shot near her.

Bruce glanced at her and said, "I didn't think you would come."

Diana shrugged and said," I actually had business in New York. I had some time to reflect, and decided to come out of retirement. Man's world needs hero's to protect the innocent and this Justice League sounds like a noble cause. And also another thing."

Bruce raised a brow behind his cowl and said," What is it?"

Diana winked at him flirtatiously and said," You'll figure it out."

She then took off to fight more. Bruce would've groaned but he knew better. But he was groaning on the inside.

 _"Great three women pining for me. if Selina saw that, she and I would have to have a talk."_ He thought.

 _"I saw that Bruce, she's on my shit-list."_ Selina's angry voice said.

 _"Miss Kyle, I told you not to swear!"_ Alfred said.

 _"If it's because of me. I don't give much of a care. I heard people swear before."_ Damien said.

Right, they could hear and see him. His HUD gave them live video that he records to the Bat Computer. This time Bruce let a really rare groan of annoyance.

* * *

Steve tossed his shield and it bounced off a couple of Chitauri. They were stunned for a moment, but where then hurt even further when Amaya, Mari, and Nate came and hurt them even further. Steve and Natasha ran up to them and helped them further.

"I was surprised when I saw you with the Legends, Miss Jiwe." Steve said.

Amaya nodded and said," Same Captain, I was surprised to hear you were in the present. Sara told us and I looked it up. Sorry you had to be thrown into the thick of it."

Steve nodded and said," It's alright, I had people help me, who have become my friends. I'm just glad you're alright. Last I heard was that Rex was dead, and you were missing. Everyone else thought it had something to do with the Legends."

"Yeah, it's a complicated story, Captain Rogers." Nate said with a shrug as he backhanded an alien.

"I believe you son, also, you can call me, Steve, I told you that before. Also, your grandfather was a great man. He would be very proud of what your doing."

Nate stopped for a moment, processing what he just heard and whooped for joy.

"Best day ever!"

He would've continued, but an energy bolt hit him in the back. Nate turned around, cracked his knuckles and said.

"Alright Apollo, you asked for it." Nate said and charged.

Steve looked at Natasha and said," Apollo?"

"Make a list of things you need to look up. Maybe when you go on dates with, Kara." Nat said and fired her pistols.

Steve blushed and said," I'll get to that later. And we're not dating… yet." He whispered the last part.

"Heard that. Let's talk about the wedding after we finish this." Mari said and took off, while Steve blushed more.

Amaya was about to do the same, but was stopped by Steve.

"You two are related, right? I can see some resemblance."

Amaya sighed and said," She's my granddaughter. And this is the first time I'm fighting with her. When she first saw use the totem, she looked at me with recognition. I told her I would explain later."

"Right, meeting your future family is something I'm not familiar with. Maybe talk it out when we're not fighting."

"Yeah, later." Amaya said.

 _"This is Flash, I'm seeing a small group of Parademon's descending on the Daily Bugle. I may be fast, but I might need some help."_

"I'm close by! Pick me up and I'll help!" Spider-Man said from his position.

 _"I'll give you guys cover. Not that far from my perch. But you better get there quick."_ Clint said.

Oliver's voice came over the comms and it was of annoyance and threatening and said _, "Flash, if you're about to say what I think you'll say. I'm going to shoot you later."_

 _"We'll be there in a Flash."_ Barry brightly said.

* * *

Groans were soon heard from everyone's earpiece, except for Spider-Man's. The both of them made it to the roof of the Bugle. Peter hoped everyone was ok, and he had known most of the people in that building for years, and would call of them friends. And even though Jameson got on his nerves sometimes, Peter respected him.

"How well do you know the building?"

Peter gave him a 'are you serious look' behind his mask and said," Dude, I work here. You remember I told you that?"

"Well, it's been a long day." Barry shot back.

The sound of screams was heard and both heroes nodded. Barry ran through the stairwell, while Peter jumped off the building, and then webbed part of it. He swung and used his feet to break through and landed after doing a flip. He looked around to see a couple of Parademon's about to attack employees.

He fired a couple of webs, which stuck to their wings. And then used set to pull back as hard as he could. That ended up with them being thrown out the window. After that he started to tussle with another. His Spider-Sense started to go off, and he was about to do something but her fwip and something impacting something hard. Peter finally managed to punch it out of the window, and looked to his left. A Chitauri had an arrow in his chest, and Peter had to thank that Hawkeye guy later.

He felt a gust of wind and saw Barry next to him.

"Cleared the rest of the building, and managed to get everyone in the basement. And you wouldn't believe the cursed filled rant I got from Jameson. I'm surprised you haven't webbed his mouth shut yet."

Peter chuckled and said," Believe me, I've wanted to do that for years. So, I take it Caitlin couldn't come because of all of this? No wonder why she screamed into my ear about leaving the city."

"Pretty much. And I think you should call her later to let her know you're alright."

"I will."

Peter also remembered about M.J and Aunt May, and prayed they were alright. He would've thought about Harry as well, but he was actually out of town for a business meeting. And the ironic thing was it had to do with Stark Industries, and he was currently fighting with the Owner of said company. Granted, everyone was keeping everything contained within the city. And that was good, but they couldn't hold it for long, and it was only a matter of time.

"Let's go, we gotta get back out there." Barry said.

"Yeah, but you feeling tired?"

"No you."

"Nope."

Barry ran out, while Peter jumped out of the building and used a web to swing. But a Chariot then got into his path , and he almost got turned into road… or airkill if it wasn't for an armored Billionaire. Stark blasted it with his Repulsar's, and it exploded in a fiery explosion. Spidey managed to land on a roof, and Tony hovered near him.

"You alright?"

Peter waved him off and said," Peachy. Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. By the way, I've actually been making a suit for you. Thought New York's original hero guy could use an upgrade. It's not as snazzy and cool as mine. But it still has all the bells and whistles."

Peter looked shocked and said," Really? That's great! Can't wait to see and try it."

An explosion went off nearby, which made Peter grimace.

"But not when we're in the middle of an alien invasion."

* * *

Oliver backhanded a Chitauri, and stabbed it with an arrow. He took it out, and then fired it at a hovering Parademon. He took a moment to catch his breath, but stopped when he saw Slade at the corner of his eye, holding his Pistol at him.

"Kid, duck!" He said.

Oliver did and he shot a Chitauri in the head that was trying to sneak up on him. Oliver looked at him with a rare look of surprise.

Slade shrugged and said," What, did you think I was going to shoot you? You need to work on your reflexes and be aware of your surroundings."

Oliver grunted and went back to fighting. Slade knew him well enough to know he would never admit it, due to him being stubborn.

Nyssa, who had met up with them after helping the people at the building. She fired an arrow, and then a two knives at some advancing Chitauri, and then said to Oliver.

"I can see a change in him. He's not like he was back when he tried to take over Star City." Nyssa said.

Oliver rose a brow as he fired another arrow," I know, but gaining one's trust back and relationship takes time."

Nyssa nodded and said," Well husband, I think this battle will help bring you and Mr. Wilson's friendship back a little."

Oliver sorta agreed with her on that, but he would have to think about more later, when he had time to think. He pulled another arrow from his quiver, and noticed he only had five left.

"How many do you have?"

Nyssa slashed and then impaled two Chitauri and said," Three arrows left. We may need to figure out how to close the portal. I also do wonder what Mr. Barton's count is."

Oliver shrugged and said," Well, I'm not trying to compete with him."

 _"I can hear your conversation, Greenie. My money is still on Legolas. I can see your chicken about it."_ Stark quipped.

"Shut it Stark." Oliver growled menacingly, both at him talking and the nickname.

Clint added his two cents and said _," Nothing wrong with a little competition. I can beat him."_

 _"And now he has released the monster. I'm for Oliver."_ Felicity.

 _"My money's on Oliver!"_ Cisco said.

 _"Mine's on Barton! Sorry brother, but I really want to see someone beat you at your own game."_ Thea joked.

The sound of everyone placing their bets were heard. Oliver knew it was a way to lighten the mood and stress of the situation. But it was actually getting on his nerves. So he placed his growing impatience and annoyance over the matter by punching a Chitauri, and then impaling two more with an arrow. Slade watch that and said to Nyssa.

"Let him have his tantrum." He quipped which Nyssa chuckled at.

Kara had just finished taking out a squad of Chariots when she landed next to Steve and Natasha. They didn't have any broken bones or any other internal injuries. Just some scratches and bruises, which she was relieved by. She and Clark had been fighting everything that could fly, and they both came to the conclusion that they could over-exert themselves, and that would cause them to lose their powers.

When she landed on the bridge, besides the obvious destruction of the city, it was riddled with Chitauri and Parademon bodies. Kara had seen death before, but she wasn't used to something of this caliber. But it showed that everyone had caught their attention and nothing else.

"Things are starting to get more chaotic. I don't we can all hold for long." Kara said.

Nat nodded and said, "I agree. None of what we are doing is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close the portal."

Clark landed them, looking exhausted and said," I don't think any of us could. Not even our most powerful, including Kara and I."

"Maybe it's not about guns. Stark mentioned Selvig is up there. And if he got knocked out like he said. Then he could probably help us." Nat said.

"If you're going to see if you can do anything, you'll need a ride." Kara pointed out. "Want me to fly you?"

"Rather not. I like flying when I'm in control or someone else. Not when someone can literally fly. No offense."

Kara didn't seemed bothered and said," None taken. We can get Flash to speed you over. It'll take only a second."

Natasha thought about for a second and said," Fine, anything I should be worried about?"

"Slight nausea from what I heard." Kara then pressed her earpiece."Flash, Widow needs a pickup to the top of the tower."

"Got it, tell her to buckle up."

A second later, Nat disappeared as a streak of lightening was seen and was then heading to Stark tower.

Clint voice came over the comms and said," Cap, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They got a lot of civilians in there. Anyone else who's close by, can help as well.

Steve looked at Kara and said," Can you give me a lift and help?"

Kara grinned and teased," Need help getting there because of your old age?"

Steve shook his head in amusement, and Kara picked him up, and she took off to the bank.

* * *

Meanwhile. Hulk, Thor and Clark were busy taking out a Infantry, as they stood on top of a Leviathan in the sky. Clark punched a Chitauri off it and fired his heat vision into the Leviathan, Hulk tore off a huge piece of it's armor and smashed it into it's spine. Thor summoned some lightening and hammered down the piece futher into it, while Lightening tore into it. The Leviathan then crashed down hard, into a building dead.

Clark and Thor admired their work, and shook hands. But where thrown to the other side of the room when Hulk punched them, and he smirked in amusement.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Did I give everyone enough fight time?**

 **And who loved that Supercap kiss?**


	25. From Certain Point's of Views

**This chapter deals with a couple of different points of views during the The Battle of New York. A couple of character reveals, and more to come in the future. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, in all seriousness, I forgot to leave a small message about what happened in Parkland, Florida, last time I updated. I don't know why, but I normally do a small message when something bad happened. It slipped my mind, and I deeply apologize for that. May the 17 people who were killed be safe up in heaven and rest peacefully.**

 **And let's all support the survivors and their support for Gun Control or Ban.**

 **I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **From Certain Points of Views**

Back at the Helicarrier, Nick Fury watched the monitors that was showing what was going on in Manhattan. With what the monitors were showing, one would think it was a movie, with superheroes vs. aliens. But it wasn't, and what was happening right now, was real, and the fate of the world were in the hands of the people who were fighting said aliens. A couple of groups Fury had hoped would do great things.

He would admit, when they were all fighting earlier, some of it had to do with his actions, he was losing hope. But now, he faith in the individuals, including an added few he recognized from previous News Reports.

He had taken an enormous gamble by bringing them together, and he knew it had paid off.

He got out of his musings when Agent Hill approached him. She had told him earlier that her sister, her friends, and a lot of other civilians, had safely found shelter underground, and were being protect by Police and the National Guard when they arrived.

"Sir. The Council is on."

And of all the things or people Fury didn't want to deal with today, it was the council.

* * *

In the sky near Coast City, a Fighter Jet was soaring in the clouds. The lone pilot of the craft looked around the sky, and checked his instruments on the plane. He pressed a button on the control panel and said.

"This is Ferris 01 at the checkpoint. Still got nothing on the scopes. All is clear in the sky."

 _"Copy Hal, all the data is being transferred to the DEO. So far the only sighting of aliens are in New York."_

"Yep, we're lucky." Hal muttered.

The woman at the control center sent him a chastising voice and said _," Hal Jordan, you know people are dying and the rest of the world is at stake, from what the DEO, SHIELD and the news are saying!"_

"Carol, please calm down. I meant I wished to be there and fight some aliens. You should know me better, I mean, we've known each other since kids. And also in more ways than that." He said the last part suggestively.

Carol groaned and said, _"You really need to learn to be mature. Sorry about that, and seriously? What could you possibly do? You're not that cocky."_ She joked.

Hal rolled his eyes and said, "What? I know some aliens are nice, but the ones are bad deserve to be knocked out by The Hal Jordon."

Before Carol could send a retort, one of the technicians was signaling at her to see something. She walked over to him and said.

"What's wrong?"

"Ma'am, our satellites are picking up on something. Seems like something is going into the atmosphere, and near Ferris 1's location."

 _"Right I'll check it out."_

"What? Wait, Hal! We have to alert the DEO and then-"

Hal muted the communications and flew to where the possible was going to land or crash.

* * *

In a Chicago Hospital, two men exited an operating room. One was African American while the other was Caucasian. The both of them looked a little tired, due to them working on a Heart Surgery that took them a couple ours, and were finished.

"I must say, I am impressed with your work today, Dr. Rhodes."

Dr. Rhodes nodded with a small grin and said," Thank you Dr. Latham, much appreciated."

Dr. Latham nodded and said, "Good then, before you go home for the rest of the day. You'll need to check on the patient."

Dr. Rhodes nodded and was going to go to the patient's room, when he noticed a lot of people near TV's. He felt intrigued and went over to the desk and asked one of the nurses.

"What's going on?"

The Nurse looked at him with a fearful expression and said," Manhattan is under attack. A bunch of heroes are trying to stop them."

Dr. Rhodes eyes widened, and watched what was going on. Sure enough, shaky footage showed a lot of heroes he recognized fighting in the air and on the streets. But one person caught most of his attention, a certain Archer in green.

Tommy Merlyn watched in awe at what was going on and thought, _" Oliver, what did you get yourself into now?"_

* * *

In another part of the country in a small town in Indiana, a man in his early twenties was working in an Auto-shop. He was under a car he was working on when someone tapped his foot. He rolled out from under it, and the nametag on his uniform said 'Jason'. Jason saw his boss, who had a grave expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Check out what's on the news." His boss said, and pointed to where his other coworkers were.

Jason got up, and wiped the oil and grease off his hands. He walked over to it and saw what was going on.

"If you're tuning in now. Manhattan is under attack! A portal of sorts opened up earlier and now an invasion is underway! Fortunately heroes from different cities have somehow found their way over there to help. Especially New York resident hero and vigilante, Iron Man and Spider-Man. We have footage from Manhattan right now, and we advise younger viewers not to watch."

Roy Harper gaped at what was going on, and also a little jealous. He wished he was there with everyone else, and was relieved when he didn't see Thea there, but he did see Oliver. And he still fought like a badass.

"C'mon you guys, you can do it." He muttered.

His coworkers would've thought he was rooting for them in a different way, but he had said it in more personal, relatable level. And Roy himself knew for certain they would go out on top.

Although he did a double take when he caught a video of Slade, and wondered what was going on after that.

* * *

Two men sat in a room in a home, the room they were sitting in, itself would make anyone who delved into the mystical arts swoon or be excited about. The TV was on and the man who had a duffle bag next to him, was watching the news about New York with interest.

The TV turned off and the man with a trench coat, a stubble on his face, a look that said 'that he could care less about anything' and he had a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Pay no attention of that let them fight." He said unconcerned in a British accent, based around Liverpool area.

The man looked at him with incredulous look and said," They're fighting for their lives, and people are dying."

John Constantine gave Rory an unimpressed look and said," They'll handle it, and if you worried about people dying. It was going to bloody well happen anyway either sooner or later. Let the ones who deserve it go into hell, I know I'll be going sometime in the near or far off future. Now, Oliver said you wanted me help, Mr. Regan?"

 _"You weren't kidding about him personality, Oliver."_ Rory thought. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if he told you but, I need help restoring my rags." He said aloud.

Rory opened the duffle bag he had and placed the rags onto the table. John looked at them, and studied them for a bit.

"Hmm, the rags that Moses and the Israelites had back when they packed up and left for the Promised Land. Only read about these. So your family had them, interesting. And what I can tell, they lost their magic. I take it you want their power back?"

Rory nodded and said," Yes, can you help?"

Constantine nodded, and took out his lighter and lit his cigarette and said," Yeah, I'll help. Nothing of importance is happening right now for me. Putting something mystical back into something is easy, but the ingredients can be tricky to find sometimes. How do you feel about going to the Louisiana Bayou?"

* * *

In Gotham at the GCPD, the Police watched what was going on. Jim and Lee sat in Jim's office, watching the News Reports. Jim had gotten a call from Barbara earlier, telling him she was alright, slightly injured, and wasn't in New York. Which Lee and himself were relieved at, even though she was injured, but relieved she wasn't seriously injured.

Jim became more interested when he saw Bruce fighting, and remembered when he was a kid, and how he helped him move on from his parents murders. And also wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, how he became who he was now.

* * *

Back at New York in a neighborhood that was getting hit by some Chitauri, a couple of civilians were unfortunately outside, and were being surrounded by Chitauri. They had their weapons up ready to be a firing squad, the civilians closed their eyes to wait for their end.

But they then opened their eyes when they heard a screech in pain. A Chitauri fell down, with a hole in its chest. The back of a woman was seen and what they could tell was that she wore boots, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black hair.

"Get the fuck out if you don't want to die. I'll handle this." She said.

The civilians ran to the nearest safe place, while the woman looked at the remaining Chitauri. Her cold, hazel eyes looked at them, and if one looked closer, they seemed haunted for some reason.

She cracked her knuckles and said," I just wanted a day to myself and drink. But you fuckers ruined my day, so it's payback time. Unless you want to back out?"

The group of Chitauri's answer was to screech at her and advance.

Jessica Jones rolled her eyes, and got into a fighting stance.

 _"I didn't want anything to do in the hero business anymore. But it looks like I'm coming out of retirement for now. God, I hope Trish is alright."_ She thought before she started to beat them up senseless and thanked God, if there was one, for giving her the powers she had.

* * *

In another part of Hell's Kitchen, a couple of more of Chitauri were getting beaten senseless. A large, African American man in a hoodie and sunglasses, was the one who was beating them up, and he wore those clothes to conceal his identity.

A Chitauri fired it's Rifle and the blast hit the man in the chest, but he didn't flinch. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and his hoodie was slightly singed. He smirked at it, cracked his neck and said.

"Shouldn't have done that. I may have to buy a new hoodie, but I'm going to take my anger out on you." Luke Cage said and lunged.

* * *

In Westchester, New York, there stood a mansion, a lot of people would assume that it was normal, but for some and the people who lived inside, it was completely different.

Kids ranging from early teens and late teens, some were adults walked around talking, going to classes. But they were also all nervous, considering there was some kind of incident going on in Manhattan.

Two adults walked through the hallways, one looked a little gruff, and someone who didn't want to be bothered. He had stubble and wore a suit with its cowl off. The main colors were yellow and dark blue, with an X symbol on his belt buckle.

The other was a woman who had white hair, African descent, who had something of a regal or aura sense to her. Her suit was black with a couple of white stripes, and had a cape that had gold lines on the outside.

"Still don't know why Chuck hasn't told us to head over there. Makes no damn sense." The man grumbled.

"Well, Logan, there are people who are defending the city. And like I said before, Charles and Raven probably have a good reason for not intervening." The woman said.

Logan grumbled under his breath and said," It better be, Storm, it better be."

When they got to the end of a hall, Logan opened the door. A bald man in his mid to late sixties, sat in a wheelchair and a suit. He looked kind, and wise, in a grandfatherly sort of way.

While a woman was with him, who wore boots, jeans, a white shirt, a leather jacket. What made her stand out was that she was blue, and had red hair. And they were both watching what was going on with New York.

"For once you're not gloating to Chuck with how you can look young." Logan quipped.

Raven grinned at Charles and said," Decided to give him a break."

Charles Xavier rolled his eyes good naturally at his foster sister and said," Most appreciated. Now, I take it you wanted to know why none of you are going to Manhattan?"

"Pretty much, I know Cap and the others can handle it. But they could use the backup. I'm surprised blue here is ok with it." Logan said.

He had fought with Cap and the Howling Commando's during WW2. He believed in him and the others he were fighting with . But he didn't know how long they would last.

Raven crossed her arms and said," Believe me I had my objections. But there is something going on and those groups are defending the city are doing a good job. Not as good as the X-Men, but good."

"What are they called?" Storm asked.

Charles grinned and said," From what Moira's old friend as told me. There called the Avengers and Justice League."


	26. Things must come to an End

**Last chapter, then it's onto the epilogue and some post credit or story scenes. I just want to say thank you for staying through all of this. Funny thing, I was originally going to make this all about Kara being in the MCU, until I decided to expand.**

 **But, in all seriousness. I've been feeling the weight on what I got planned for this and my future stories that branch with this. And I'm starting to feel as if I should just rewrite or create another story, make it how I was originally going to make this.**

 **I mean, I'll keep this one up, and change it to make look like a what-if sort of thing. I think it's all do the big story line, all the characters, and stuff like that, that I want to do something different.**

 **What do you guys think, please let me know.**

 **Also, this chapter is going to be short, I'm not going to drag this chapter out, but get straight to the point.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Things must come to and End**

"Rhodey, 10 o'clock!"

"I got it!"

Both Iron Man and War Machine swerved out of the way as another Chariot missed them. Tony fired a blast and it was destroyed and crashed onto the street below. Rhodey punched a Parademon that tried to attack him, and then fired his arm Machine Gun at another.

"C'mon, your Air Force, you should have better senses, shame on you." Tony joked.

Rhodey rolled his eyes under his helmet and said," It's been a busy day. Sue me."

"You know I can, I have lawyers." Tony smugly said.

 _"Stark, Rhodey, there are three Chariots near you, who are causing major havoc. And one of them has Loki."_ Cisco said.

 _"Try and get him to follow you. I have an arrow for him."_ Clint said.

"Got it. I'm going in first. I am the big gun, who can annoy him." Tony said, and flew off.

"Wait, are you still? I'm the big gun! I'm called War Machine for a reason." Rhodey said, as he flew after him.

 _"Dad, Uncle Rhodey, quit it with the testosterone, because I deal with it on a normal basis and hearing it from you two is more annoying! So shut up and do your jobs!"_ Felicity barked.

Everyone on the comms were silent for a moment, while Felicity blushed a little. Oliver, and the rest of Team Arrow who had known Felicity for some time chuckled at her.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"She's been spending way too much time with Pepper." Tony muttered.

Rhodey nodded and said, "Yeah, but she's right, let's get this punk."

The both of them took off and then saw Loki, flying on a Chariot and firing at whatever moved. Tony stopped mid-air and fired a Repulsar blast, while Rhodey fired a warning shot. Both missed Loki, and Loki himself looked at them. To add insult to injury, or to act like a 5 year old. Tony opened his face and did a raspberry, closed it, and showed him the finger.

That seemed to make Loki really pissed, and proceeded to fly at them, and fire the weapons.

"I think you made him too mad." Rhodey said.

"Well, I've been known to make people mad." Tony causally said.

"You don't say." Both Rhodey and Felicity said in a deadpan tone.

Firestorm's voice came onto the comms and said _," Huh, you weren't kidding about his personality. Granted I've seen him on the news."_

Hawkeye, from his position from the building, sees them flying his way. He smirks and aims his bow.

"Thanks for the assist, but I got him. Watch and learn Green."

Hawkeye fires his arrow, and sails through the air, and with great accuracy, it's about to hit Loki. But he catches it when it was inches from his face. He looks to where Hawkeye was and smiled.

* * *

The arrow beeped and exploded in his face. The explosion caused him to be thrown off the Chariot, and makes him land onto Stark's Penthouse pad. He got up shocked, but he heard a roar and the Hulk leaped into the room. Loki would've defended himself, but the Hulk kneed him into the chest and sent him flying back into the room where he and Stark had talked earlier.

Loki, bit back the pain his body went through, and seethed with rage. He got up, and confronted the Hulk. The Hulk himself slammed his fists into the floor, ready for him.

"ENOUGH! You are all beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by…!"

Hulk wasn't phased by the small puny man's outburst. So he grabbed his leg, and then proceeded to smash him into the ground. Swinging him back and forth like a ragdoll, this made huge dents in the floor when Loki impacted it. After he did that a couple of times, Hulk let go of him and walked off.

Loki was left a broken, and humiliated heap in one of the craters that was made.

The Hulk then started to hear Loki whimper, and it made him snicker. Thinking back to what he had had said earlier.

"Puny God." Hulk said.

* * *

Kara and Cap were blown out of the building, and onto the street below. Both of their bodies screaming in pain from the blast, and connecting with a car and ended up making a huge dent, but Kara's invulnerability and Cap's shield broke their fall.

They had just finished clearing the bank, when a remaining Chitauri threw the bomb, which was meant for the building, and the people inside, at them.

 _"Kara? Kara! Please respond!"_ Kara heard Alex's voice.

Kara got up, and dusted herself off, and helped Steve up as well. Steve nodded at her, to confirm he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alex. A little shaken, but fine."

"Thanks God, when I heard the explosion, everyone here was getting worried. We've been watching the monitors, and it's looking pretty bad. Do you want us to send J'onn and Mon El?"

 _"Why can't I go too?"_ M'gann voice said.

 _"Absolutely not!"_ J'onn's voice said.

 _"But Uncle J'onn!"_

Kara actually giggled at that, but got serious and said," I don't think that's a good idea, just in case anything happens, we need people there."

The line was silent for a moment, and then Alex said," Alright, just you and everyone stay safe."

Kara nodded said," Got it."

A couple of Energy shots went off near her, and both she and Steve got into a fighting stance, but Thor and Clark landed and took them out.

Clark looked at Kara and said," You aright?"

"Fine. Are you feeling sorta drained?" She asked.

Clark shook his head and said with a grin," No, old age must be kicking in."

Steve chuckled, while Thor looked slightly confused, not getting the joke.

Kara spluttered and said," I'm 26! Steve is the older one, he's close to being 100."

Steve glared halfheartedly at her, while she winked at him.

Clark grinned and said, "Not in Phantom Zone years."

"Shut up! Or I'll tell everyone your baby stories." Kara said with a mischievous look.

Clark rolled his eyes and said," Yeah, yeah, let's help the others."

* * *

Around the area where everyone was fighting, the effects of fatigue were starting to kick in. Due to the overwhelming number of Chitauri and Parademons, it wasn't looking good.

Everyone was pretty much on the ropes.

Kara, Clark, Steve and Thor, were fighting side-by-side. Cap and Thor threw their respective weapons at incoming enemies. Unfortunately, an energy shot hit Steve in the stomach, and he fell down. Kara glared at the attacking enemies, and pushed a car at them.

She helped him up and said," You alright?"

Steve held his shield, and said," I'm good. Ready for another round?"

Kara grinned tiredly and said, "Yeah, I still have some energy."

Before they could do anything else, Natasha's voice then came onto the comms and said," Can anyone hear me? We have a way to close the portal for good."

"Do it." Batman's voice said.

Stark's voice then came on and said _," Yeah, not an option right now."_

"What?!" Which came the collective voices of everyone.

Oliver growled and said," Why the hell not?!"

 _"Girl of Steels friend, Lucy, just relayed a message from Fury, saying that a Nuke is coming in less than a minute."_

Everyone froze in shock. Sure the situation looked bad, but it didn't warrant the need of a Nuclear Warhead.

 _"Ok, that's easy. I can absorb the warhead. Grey and I made of Nuclear Energy. Done it before."_ Jax said.

"Good idea, but. I have a better idea, and I know where to put it." Tony said.

It didn't take a genius to know where Stark was referring to. Putting it where it hurts the most was a good idea. But they also knew the implications and the outcome of that was. Felicity, who was sitting in her seat in the Arrow Cave, who knew her father very well, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Daddy! Are you crazy? That's not a good idea!" She exclaimed.

"Your kid is right, Stark. You know that's a one way trip." Cap said.

Tony knew that, but he knew it wasn't the only way, he could've done a handoff, but they were strapped for time, and he didn't know if the Nuke would go off. He had already started to climb.

"JARVIS, private channel with Felicity please."

 _"Yes, sir."_

Tony breathed and said," Fel? You there?"

Felicity who was flanked by John and Thea, was sitting down, and she was close to crying.

"Yeah, dad. I'm here."

"I would've called Pepper. But she would've chewed me out for not calling you. She's done it before. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I love you with all my heart, and the reactor. I'm pretty sure or reasonably sure that I'm going to make it. But, you'll always be my little girl, and I know you'll do great things, you already are, but, I believe you can do more. Love you."

Felicity let out a sob, and said," I love you too, daddy. You better come back."

"I always do."

Everyone stopped fighting for moment, and looked up to the portal where Tony was heading. They all held their breaths, and then Tony disappeared.

Felicity held John for support, who held his friend and comforted her, as she started to cry.

If Kara had used her super-hearing, she would've heard the collective cheers, mainly from the Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier. She then noticed that all the Chitauri and Parademon's then started to all collapse. That meant that the bomb had destroyed whatever was controlling them.

She held her head down in silence. She didn't really know Tony all that well, but she knew he was a good man, and had sacrificed himself.

"Close it." Steve ordered, solemnly.

Kara sniffed, and then hugged Steve, which he hugged her back. Kara looked up, and saw the portal disappear.

A moment later, she heard Steve say in an awe struck tone," Son of a Gun."

Kara looked to see a figure falling, and she smiled, knowing that Tony had made it. Felicity had noticed it on the monitors, and then started to cry tears of joy. Knowing that her father was still alive. But Kara's smile faltered, when she noticed he wasn't slowing down. Before she, or anyone who could fly was about to save him, it wasn't necessary. The Hulk grabbed him midair. He then crashed into a building, using his hand to grip it and then jumped onto the street.

The 4 of them, while the others were starting converge onto them as well, ran to where the Hulk landed. Thor turned him around, and tore off his faceplate. Steve went to check his breathing, and Peter landed near Kara.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

Kara couldn't hear a heartbeat, and the Arc Reactor wasn't shinning. She was just about to tell him, when the Hulk let out a roar. Tony woke up in shock and looked around. Everyone who had made it, let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Tony gasped.

Tony looked around, and said," Please tell me nobody kissed me? I mean, it would've been ok if one the female side of the heroes did it." He added the last part.

"We won." Steve plainly said.

Everyone would've been cheering, if for not how exhausted they were.

"Alright, whoever is a Legend. Once this is over, an extended vacation." Sara tiredly said, and her team halfheartedly cheered.

"Some Beer, and a trip to Aruba." Mick grumbled.

"Second it, buddy." Snart said.

"There right. Let's not come in tomorrow. But have any of you tired Shawarma?" Tony randomly said.

A couple began to chuckle, including Kara broke out amongst the group.

"Hey guys, I hate break the moment. But, last that I saw, who I assume was Loki, he's in Stark's tower." Ray said, while also raising his hand to grab everyone's attention.

"He's right, we're not finished yet." Thor said, and looked at Stark Tower.

* * *

Loki, as best as he could, hauled himself out of the crater. He was in too much pain to stand up, and he was forced to crawl. He still couldn't believe what had happened for the past couple of hours. He was close to have a kingdom, but it was foiled by a group of so called heroes. And to add insult to injury, he smashed into the ground, by a big brute.

He stopped for a moment to rest. But he felt something behind him, and there seemed to be a lot of shadows. He slowly turned around.

The Avengers, Justice League and Legends stood behind him. How they all managed to fit in the room, was beyond them, but they didn't care. All of them were tired and hurt, but standing strong and stoic. For they had beat the odds that were stacked against them, and came out on top.

Clint, Rhodey, Ray and Nyssa aimed their weapons at him. Challenging him to make move.

"If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now." Loki said.


	27. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I know in the previous chapter I asked you about if I should cancel this and make a new story that is about how I was originally going to write this. And after thinking long and hard about this.**

 **I decided that I'm going to rewrite this whole thing. But, I'm going to keep this version and start on what I originally going to do at first before I decided to change it. I'm going to give out an explanation and a possibly detailed summary of I'm going to do, once I finish the epilogue.**

 **Thank you all for supporting this, and I hope you'll like the new version I'm going to start on soon.**


	28. The Start of Something Big

**Ok, this is the last chapter, wow, even though I'm planning on remaking this, it is a pretty good sense of accomplishment, and how far my writing has gone. I just want to say thank you all for the support for this, and hope you read the newer version of Super-Avengers, when I post this. This chapter will seemed sorta rushed, but I will go into greater detail when I start in the new story.**

 **After this chapter, I'll give an outline of what I was originally going to do with this story, before I decided to change it now.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Start of Something Big**

Fury stood in a room dominated by monitors, a couple were showing News Reports. When something Newsworthy happened, people flocked and watched to get as much information on what was happening as possible. Either it was good or bad, people watched. And considering the events that had happened a couple of days ago in Manhattan, people were glued.

The city had been turned into a warzone, and the aftermath left destruction, death and other things. But, the News mostly dominated how brave heroes had saved the day. Camera footage showed them all fighting against the Chitauri and Parademon's.

People were praising them; some were denouncing them, and calling for their arrest. But it was mostly praise and gratitude.

Fury watched on and looked pleased. They all did what he had hoped for, and they succeeded. But the council, who he was in a meeting with right now, weren't on the same page with.

"Where are the Avengers and Justice League now?" A Council Member asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they earned a leave of absence."

And he wasn't planning on too. He was still pissed how they council had tried to Nuke New York. Normally he would talked to them professionally, but he had the right to speak to them a little more less professional, due to the circumstances.

"And the Tesseract?" Another asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach." Fury said.

"That's not your call." Another said, slightly angry.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with a god that did."

The Council was less than pleased and one said," So, you let him take it, and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?"

Fury thought about Thor, and what his father, who was King of Asgard would probably do to him, and it made him slightly snicker. He wouldn't feel sorry for him one bit.

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you started. Letting the Avengers and Justice League loose on the world. They're dangerous. They cannot be contained." One warned.

"That's the idea. They're dangerous and the whole world knows it. Every world know s it."Fury said in a bold tone.

"What was the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise." Fury said with all grin.

He then turned off the monitors, and walked out of the room.

* * *

At a lone bridge in Central Park, people walked about, doing normal everyday things. No one would suspect anything, but a couple of people did notice a group of people, but people in suits shushed them away, and they walked off, not knowing the significance of it.

Kara and everyone else, with the exception of Oliver, who was busy back at Star City to calm everyone's nerves, were waiting for Thor and Loki to go home with the Tesseract.

Kara looked at the group, and still couldn't believe what had happened for the past couple of days. After the fighting, she didn't know how, but everyone had gone to the Shawarma Restaurant that Tony had wanted to go to. Everyone was too tired, sore and hungry to argue, and the people who worked and owned the Restaurant were more than happy to feed them.

Tony was the one who said he would pay. He also joked if Batman had a Bat-Credit Card that he could use to pay as well, but the Dark Knight basically gave him glare, and mumbled how stupid that sounded.

No one had talked, but basically relaxed after all the fighting, and she had ended up eating 10 of those things, and had dozed off on Steve's shoulder. After that, Sara had told everyone about the Waverider, and how it could heal everyone's injuries.

But, she and the others would only allow them on, if they swore not to tell anyone, do anything to ship, which was mainly directed at Tony. Everyone agreed and after that, they all went to the nearest SHIELD building, which was also in New York, to debrief.

The next couple of days was a blur, and today was the day that everyone would see Thor off back home.

Kara watched as Dr. Selvig pulled out an empty container. And with the watchful eye of everyone, Tony and Bruce Banner opened up a metal briefcase, which revealed the Tesseract, and they placed it into the container.

Selvig closed it, and said," Just one twist, and it should activate it's own portal. You should be home in no time."

Thor smiled with a nod, and took the container. He gave the other half to Loki, who looked at the cube. Thor looked at the others, and they were all giving Loki dirty looks, which was understandable.

Kara and Clark, who was standing between her and Steve, made their eyes slightly glow. And Kara could've sworn she saw a flash of Lightening of sorts in Barry's eyes.

And she knew Loki got the message.

Com back, or else you'll get your butt whooped.

Loki reluctantly seized the other handle. Thor gave everyone one last look and said.

"Take care. All of you." He sincerely said.

"We will." Steve said.

"Just so you know, if you try anything. I'll burn you. Or let Blondie and her assassin training take care of you." Mick threatened, which got slight chuckles from the Legends and a couple of others.

Thor chuckled as well and said," I'll keep that in mind."

Thor then twisted his handle. Him and Loki were then engulfed in blue energy, and seemed almost look like glowing columns. A second later, they shot into the sky and disappeared.

"So, I guess that's how I make look when I run away?" Barry asked.

"Yours has more of red, lightning bolt effect to it. And a silhouette." Ray said.

"But, that was some goodbye." Bruce Banner mused.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll see him again." Clint said with a grin.

"Yep, in some cheesy, cliché movie way probably." Peter quipped.

Peter at first, wasn't on board with revealing his identity to everyone when they it was his turn to get healed. But they assured him that they wouldn't tell anyone out of the whole group.

"Yeah, who knows, but I just hope Central City stays quiet for a bit. I'm going on break." Barry said.

Kara nodded at that, and hoped National City did the same. And soon everyone started to say goodbye and then took off. Kara basically hugged the ones she knew the best, mainly Barry, who she accidently hugged too hard, and shook hands with the ones she didn't know that well, and hoped to stay in touch. When she walked up to Nat, she hugged her, and said.

"If you're ever in National City, stop by and we can have a girls day. Alex has been wanting to meet you. She told me she didn't get a chance to back at the Helicarrier."

Nat smiled and said," I will Kara, take care."

Kara let go and then shook hands with Clint, with him saying," Y'know, there's something I need to ask you and your cousin, if you don't mind."

Kara raised a brow and said," What is it?"

Clint leaned in and whispered something to Kara, and she smiled. She went over to Clark and did the same, he grinned as well, and nodded.

"We accept."

Clint nodded and thought _," The kids are going to be super excited."_

After that, Kara and Steve walked to Steve's motorcycle. Clark had already take off and had told Kara beforehand he would call her later. He also gave Steve a look, which she couldn't decipher. The drive from Manhattan to National City would only take a couple of hours, and Kara decided to take Motorcycle ride with Steve.

They had already talked about the kiss they shared, and what it meant about their relationship. Both agreed to take things slow, and see where it went from there. Kara was also elated that Steve was planning on joining the DEO as well, and would occasionally work with SHIELD. So that meant he would use his apartment in National City, which also meant they would spend more time together.

As Kara sat and held onto Steve as he drove, she thought the events that recently transpired. She knew the world was different, but it was about to become more different and interesting. She also knew more powerful being would try to attack earth as well.

But Kara knew that there were people who would stop them, and come out victorious.

The Avengers and Justice League.


	29. Outline for new story

Right, so you all know by now I'm going to be rewriting Super-Avengers, and by that, I mean I'm going back to originally writing it the way I wanted to. The original was going to have Supergirl, and everyone else in the Supergirl Universe in the MCU. Then I got the idea to include more of DC into the mix by having them all in one universe, and it was working well at first. But, I felt as if I had too many characters in it, my focus on something's weren't going well, some of the stuff seemed rushed, and I kept adding stuff along the way in previous chapters, to better suit how the story was going.

So after a some thought on the matter, and also reading through the story, I decided to rewrite it. Now, there will be some changes on how I'm going to rewrite this, and also the stories I'm branching out of it. Instead of being in one universe, I'm keeping Arrow and Flash back on Earth 1, while Kara and everyone else stays on Earth 38. And I will only include them all in one when I do a crossover story, chapter or separate story. That's what I was originally going to do.

The stories I'm going to list is what I'm going to write, but a couple few might not have a title yet, or I'm on the fence about and what I'm not going to list them in order right now.

 **.** **Agents of Justice:** A group like The Team or Secret Avengers, that would go on covert missions for the Avengers, and join missions with Phil Coulson's team. (On the Fence)

 **.** **Pryde of the Galaxy:** Kitty Pryde is teleported onto Yondu's ship and meets Peter Quill. This will follow the events of Guardian's of the Galaxy movies. (Going to to do) (Special thanks to ArmyWife22079 for helping with songs for Kitty's playlist)

 **.** **Supergirl Origins: Captain Marvel:** Alex Danvers and the DEO come across an alien crash-site. Comes into contact with the occupant and acquires powers. (Going to do)

 **.** **Spiderman: The Killer Frost Origins:** Peter Parker helps his childhood friend and now girlfriend, Caitlin Snow, control her powers. (On the fence)

 **. Arrow: The Artemis Chronicles:** Follows the events of Arrow Season 5 with Artemis Crock Queen. (On the Fence)

 **.** Story that follows the events of Supergirl Season 2 with Steve Rogers. (Going to do)

 **.** Story that follows the events of CAWS (Going to do)

 **.** Story that follows the events of AOU (Going to do)

. Another crossover where Earth 1 and Earth 38 team up (Going to do)

That's all I have for now. Also, when I post the new Super-Avengers, some of the chapters will be the same or slightly different (Some for obvious reasons). And the new version will be posted soon.

Again thanks for understanding, and hope you read the new version.

-Thunderstrike16


	30. New Story is up

Hey guys, new version of this is up! And don't worry, I won't delete this version, just in case I didn't say anything about.


End file.
